The Dragon and The Princess
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Souichirou Sedgbear, putra angkat Miroku yang baru lulus bersama Maria dan Mikage, harus kehilangan sahabatnya tak lama setelah kelulusannya dari akademi kemiliteran. Setelah berjanji pada keluarganya untuk merebut kembali harta negaranya yang direbut kemiliteran setelah negaranya dihancurkan, ia ditugaskan menjaga sang putri yang tak ia sangka, telah menghancurkan negaranya
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **The Dragon And The Princess**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Barsburg Academy, sekolah gabungan masa SMP dengan wajib militer milik kerajaan Barsburg yang memang menerapkan wajib militer. (tapi bukan berarti 'nggak ada' anak perempuan ya, apalagi mengingat letak Barsburg Academy yang bersebelahan dengan Medical Academy, akademi kedokteran dan keperawatan yang sebagian besar didominasi kaum perempuan). Souichirou Sedgbear, adik angkat Kal Sedgbear yang diangkat menjadi anak oleh Miroku-Sama saat ia masuk akademi kemiliteran menjalani ujian akhirnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : the graduation exam**

Pagi ini, para siswa di Barsburg Academy mengikuti upacara pembukaan ujian akhir. Terlihat para siswa berseragam militer berbaris dengan rapi. Salah satu siswa perwakilan angkatan tahun ini yang bernama Shuri Oak, dari keluarga bangsawan Oak yang baru saja selesai memberikan kata sambutannya dan diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan para siswa. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya upacara, terlihat seseorang yang langsung angkat kaki. Seorang anak berambut putih seperti salju dan mata biru langit (azure eye) bernama Souichirou Sedgbear.

* * *

 _Souichirou POV…_

* * *

Kulihat, para guru yang berdiri di samping Miroku-sama bercakap-cakap mengenai kualitas angkatan tahun ini, meskipun di antara sekian banyak siswa hanya ada 20 orang yang terpilih sebagai begleiter (asisten petugas kemiliteran jajaran eksekutif elite). Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai aku merasa muak karena kemampuanku. Aku jadi heran sama kak Kal yang tahan aja berada di suasana kaya gitu. Aku adalah adik angkat dari Kal Sedgbear, begleiter dari kepala sekolah Barsburg Academy sekaligus petinggi di kemiliteran, Miroku-sama (sama = sebutan untuk orang yang lebih tua atau terpandang).

Okay, perkenalanku cukup. Setelah meminta tolong pada kak Kal, aku langsung angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Mumpung belum masuk kelas dan akhirnya upacara membosankan yang mengharuskanku mendengar ucapan si anak idiot dari keluarga Oak itu berakhir, aku harus bergegas mencari seseorang, karena aku tidak melihatnya sejak upacara dimulai hingga sekarang. Bukan karena khawatir terlambat, tapi karena aku khawatir dengan kondisi gadis itu yang belakangan ini sering bengong. Kalau dia udah begitu, pasti dia keliaran tanpa arah seperti pengidap 'sleepwalker'. Saat sampai di lorong gedung utama aku melihat kak Kal sedang memegang pinggul dan mengelus rambut Chitose-san yang memeluknya (dasar pasangan yang selalu mesra meski bukan lagi pengantin baru). Perhatianku tertuju ke arah gadis berambut pirang panjang bergelombang yang berkilau dengan mata jade (emerald eye) yang memegang kepalanya, akhirnya ketemu!

"Maria!".

Maria menoleh ke arahku dan tampak terkejut.

Aku menghampirinya "darimana saja kau?".

Sebenarnya aku ingin memarahinya sedikit agar ia tidak mengulangi kejadian yang sama, tapi Chitose-san memberikan penjelasan padaku sehingga aku tak jadi marah, (lebih tepatnya tak bisa marah… jangan tertawa! Kujamin siapapun akan merinding saat melihat senyum dingin yang tak bisa dibantah itu menghiasi wajah Chitose-san). Setelah kak Kal dan Chitose-san pergi, aku mengajak Maria kembali ke kelas dan menggandeng tangannya.

"ng… apa nggak apa-apa, kau menggandeng tanganku begini?".

Aku menoleh ke arah Maria yang mengatakan itu dengan tatapan mata khawatir. Si makhluk mungil nan imut ini memang sering bikin aku cemas kalau dia lepas dari pengawasanku, sehingga aku merasa jadi kakak yang overprotektif.

Aku menghela napas "kalau begitu, berhenti membuatku cemas atas semua hal yang kau lakukan di luar pengawasanku".

"ye… omonganmu seakan kau kakakku aja".

"kalau begitu, aku akan jadi kakak yang overprotektif".

"yang kumaksud apa-apa itu tentang pandangan orang-orang terhadap kita".

Aku mengerti maksud ucapan Maria barusan, memang keakraban kami sering membuat orang salah paham dan mengira kalau kami punya hubungan spesial sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi…

"…aku tidak peduli, lagipula malah bagus untukku. Dengan begini, tidak ada perempuan yang mau mendekatiku, kan?".

Maria tidak membalas kata-kataku, terdengar kejam memang karena aku memanfaatkan keberadaan Maria tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Maria, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain agar perempuan di sekelilingku segan.

* * *

 _Souichirou POV End…_

* * *

Dari kejauhan, Maria dan Souichirou melihat di samping jendela kelas terlihat Shuri dengan teman-temannya menghampiri seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning kehijauan yang memiliki topaz eye khas musim gugur (coklat kekuningan) dengan bekas luka berbentuk tanda silang (X) di pipi kanannya, namanya Mikage Celestine.

"yo, Mikage, tumben nggak bareng sama 2 bekas budak tempur itu".

Mendengar ucapan Shuri tadi, Mikage langsung melotot pada Shuri "mereka punya nama, jadi jangan sebut Maria dan Souichirou seperti itu. Mereka kemana kan bukan urusanmu".

* * *

 _Souichirou POV…_

* * *

"Meskipun mereka anak kesayangan Miroku-sama, mereka kan memang bekas budak, wajar dong aku sebut mereka gitu.".

Masalah ini lagi… Aku tahu kok, yang dimaksud Shuri adalah aku dan Maria sehingga aku menegur mereka.

"ada perlu apa dengan kami berdua?".

Sontak Shuri dan kelompoknya langsung menoleh ke arah kami berdua.

Mikage menghampiri kami berdua "panjang umur, baru aja diomongin, darimana aja kalian?".

Dengan segera aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari Maria sambil menghela napas dan mengelus kepala Maria "biasa, habis nyari si gadis kecil yang nyasar".

Maria celingak-celinguk dengan polosnya "siapa yang kamu sebut gadis kecil yang nyasar?".

Ini anak… nggak sadar apa dia bikin khawatir orang kaya gimana, refleks saja aku berteriak tepat di samping telinganya "KAMU lah! Emang siapa lagi?".

Maria refleks menutup telinganya dan Mikage mengalihkan arah pembicaraan agar Maria tidak kumarahi lebih lanjut "anak perempuan di angkatan kita di kelas ini kan cuma kamu, Maria. Kali ini nemu dimana lagi, Sou?".

"di lorong gedung utama sama Kal nii-, eh maksudku Kal-sensei (guru) dan Chitose-sensei, soalnya Chitose-sensei melihat dia hampir masuk ke gerbang menuju benteng Hohburg".

"jauh amat nyasarnya, pantas pas upacara tadi nggak ada".

"karena aku sadar ni anak pasti nyasar lagi, makanya aku minta Kal-sensei buat bantu cari selepas upacara".

Percakapanku dan Mikage terputus karena Shuri memotong pembicaraan "woi, beraninya kalian nyuekin kami!".

Sebenarnya para cecunguk ini mau sampai kapan sih mengganggu kami baru puas? Aku langsung menengok sambil mengeluarkan hawa membunuhku, sekedar menggertak saja "apa? Kalau masih mau bicara soal yang tadi, mau kukirim ke neraka sebelum ujian besok?".

Tentu saja aku hanya menggertak para pengecut ini, wajar kalau kubilang mereka pengecut, kan? baru kugertak begini saja mereka langsung mundur.

"oi, kalian, kalau mau bikin pertumpahan darah, tunda sampai habis ujian aja. Ada Lloyd-sensei tuh, ayo duduk".

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata coklat karamel yang bernama Keith Bellringfield.

Aku menghampirinya "sengaja, ya?".

"siapa yang kau maksud, ya?" sahut Keith santai sambil bersiul.

Aku menghela napas sambil menautkan alis "…thanks…".

Keith hanya tersenyum simpul dan duduk di samping Mikage. Setelah aku duduk di samping Maria, Lloyd-sensei menjelaskan bahwa ujian besok akan dilihat oleh sebuah tim inspeksi yang terdiri atas beberapa unit perwira tinggi dan tentu saja Miroku-sama selaku kepala sekolah. Tiba-tiba, Lloyd-sensei menghampiriku yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Maria

"By the way, Miss Maria Magdalena dan Mr. Souichirou Sedgbear. Pada akhirnya kalian tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaranku sama sekali, ya… bapak sedih, nih".

Aku hanya menjawab secara biasa "kami dibebaskan untuk tidak mengikuti kurikulum standar".

Mendengar jawabanku dan Maria, Shuri dkk menggunjing dengan hujatan2 yang cukup membuat telinga panas seperti "piaraannya Miroku-Sama sih" atau "bisa gawat kalau wajah manisnya itu lecet".

Aku tidak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan tentangku, tapi aku tidak terima jika Maria dijelek-jelekkan. Aku hendak berdiri untuk memberi pelajaran pada mereka, tapi Maria menahan lengan bajuku dengan tatapan mata yang seakan berkata 'biarkan saja'.

Aku terpaksa duduk diam dalam rasa dongkol, kenapa juga di saat seperti ini dia pasti diam! Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Maria yang melamun dengan ekspresi poker-face, yang membuatku merasa seperti ada dinding di antara kami. Namun, lamunanku pecah akibat ulah Mikage dan Keith. Tiba-tiba ada angin yang muncul dan menerbangkan beberapa buku porno.

"Sensei, Shuri bawa buku porno di kelas, nih!" ujar Mikage.

Begitu melihat buku yang menempel pada Lloyd-sensei, aku segera menutup mata Maria (terlalu bahaya untuk Maria yang masih polos). Lloyd-sensei yang mendapati beberapa buku porno mendarat di wajahnya hanya menjawab "tampaknya demikian" sambil melirik tajam ke arah Shuri yang menyangkal dengan wajah merah merona. Pada akhirnya, Shuri dkk pun dihukum berdiri di depan kelas sampai pulang sekolah oleh Lloyd-sensei.

Saat aku dan Maria melirik ke arah Mikage yang duduk tepat di belakang Shuri dkk, Mikage dan Keith memberikan tanda 'peace' pada kami berdua sambil tersenyum.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, di taman belakang sekolah, kami berempat menyantap makan siang kami sambil melihat ke arah langit cerah yang biru.

"cuacanya cerah, lalu… kalian bertiga, mau kaya gitu sampai kapan, sih?" ujar Maria yang heran melihatku yang mati-matian menahan tawa akibat perdebatan Keith dan Mikage mengenai buku porno tadi (buku-buku porno yang disita Lloyd-sensei itu diterbangkan oleh Mikage, sementara buku-buku itu milik Keith yang saat ini lagi ngomel-ngomel sama Mikage) yang di kambing hitamkan pada Shuri di kelas tadi. Setelah puas berdebat, Keith kembali ke asrama militer lebih dulu sekalian mengantar kakaknya yang juga bekerja di kemiliteran. Saat pesawat terbesar di kemiliteran, Labodzille lewat di atas kami dan menutupi kami dengan bayangannya, Mikage takjub atas yang ia lihat barusan.

"kalau kita lulus ujian nanti, kita akan ditempatkan di benteng Hohburg itu. aku akan berjuang di kemiliteran dan melindungi keluargaku" ujar Mikage yang tengah menyantap roti yakisoba.

Aku tak heran lagi dengan sikap Mikage ini, bahkan aku kagum dengan dia yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya "yah, karena aku tidak punya tempat lain, aku akan berjuang alih-alih sebagai balas budiku pada Kal nii-san".

Aku menyadari suatu hal saat melirik ke arah Maria yang diam membisu sambil meminum susu di tangannya.

Aku memanggilnya, sehingga lamunan Maria terpecah "eh, iya hadir. Kenapa Sou?".

"ngelamun, lagi. Besok kami tunggu kau di luar kamar dan kita pergi ke tempat ujian sama-sama, ya. Kurasa waktunya cukup, karena ujian dimulai jam 8 pagi".

"eh, nggak usah! nanti kalian yang repot!".

Mendengar ucapan Maria, refleks aku mencubit pipinya "kami bakal lebih repot kalau kamu nyasar lagi gara-gara ngelamun kaya tadi dan terlambat buat ujian nanti! Kita bertiga masuk ke sekolah di saat yang sama, jadi kita harus ikut ujian sama2 agar kita bisa lulus bersama. ngerti kan?".

Setelah mengelus pipinya, akhirnya Maria mengalah dan mengangguk.

Aku mengelus kepalanya "bagus, anak pintar".

"udah dong, jangan anggap aku anak kecil terus" ujar Maria yang menepis tanganku dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Pasti saat ini wajahnya memerah, aku sudah hapal reaksinya sehingga aku hanya tersenyum.

"tapi kalian berdua kayanya tenang banget, padahal rumornya ada juga siswa yang dikirim ke rumah sakit atau bahkan terbunuh, loh? Emang kalian nggak takut apa kalau nggak lulus?".

Aku dan Maria saling menatap satu sama lain dan berkata "nggak, tuh" secara bersamaan.

"oh, ya? kalau gitu, nggak ada salahnya kalau kita latihan dulu kan? Ayo jadi lawan trainingku, Souichirou".

"ayo".

Aku setuju saja saat melihat Mikage yang berdiri dengan mata membara, membuatku jadi ikut bersemangat dan ingin langsung latihan disini.

"good grief. Sorry, Mr. sebelum kalian berdua mulai, sebaiknya kita pindah tempat dulu atau paman tukang kebun yang melototi kalian itu mengadu pada guru atas tuduhan pengrusakan fasilitas sekolah" ujar Maria sambil menunjuk ke arah tukang kebun dekat situ, dan benar saja tukang kebun itu melototi kami bertiga.

Terpaksa ganti lokasi deh. Akhirnya di tanah kosong belakang sekolah, aku dan Mikage beradu zaiphon sementara Maria duduk di tepi air mancur.

"ah, aku nyerah deh" ujar Mikage yang terkapar.

Aku mengulurkan tangan pada Mikage "hahaha, kamu masih kurang latihan, masa baru segitu udah nyerah. Maria, kamu nggak coba training dulu sebelum besok? Biar aku yang jadi lawan trainingmu sementara Mikage istirahat. Lagipula sudah lama aku nggak lihat zaiphonmu yang unik itu".

Maria terlihat berpikir sejenak. Memang, terkadang zaiphon nggak bisa keluar saat kita berlebihan memakainya atau kondisi tubuh kita dalam keadaan tidak fit / tidak sehat alias 'lost'. Bukan hanya itu, ada masalah yang lebih besar, yaitu efek samping terhadap tubuh kami saat 'lost' yang variatif bahkan kurasa mengerikan. Maria berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan "okay. Mr. aku nggak akan segan-segan loh".

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil posisi siap "oke, ayo mulai".

Maria mengeluarkan zaiphonnya dan seperti biasa, Mikage yang melihat zaiphon Maria hanya bisa berdecak kagum dan terdiam sampai kami berhenti.

"time! Kamu memang nggak kenal ampun ya" gumamku sembari terbaring di tanah karena kecapaian.

"gimana?".

Aku melihat ke arah Maria dan mengacungkan jempol "perfect... aku jadi pengen lihat gimana reaksi Shuri dkk begitu mereka tahu control-type zaiphonmu ini. Selama ini kan kamu cuma pakai offensive-type di depan mereka".

Mikage yang mendekati kami berdua langsung menanggapi perkataanku barusan dan berpendapat bahwa control-type Maria tergolong praktis. Aku setuju dengan Mikage. Wajar saja kan? hanya dengan menuliskan huruf zaiphon yang sama dengan suatu benda, Maria bisa mengendalikan benda itu sesuka hatinya, dan dia bisa mewujudkan benda apapun (kecuali nyawa alias roh) hanya dengan menulis zaiphonnya. Setelah selesai istirahat, kami bertiga langsung kembali ke asrama. Setelah masuk ke kamar kami (karena memang kami bertiga satu kamar), secara bergantian kami bertiga mandi dan memakai piyama. Setelah Maria keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, Mikage dan aku mandi.

Setelah selesai, Mikage mengambil minuman dan melihat wajah polos Maria yang sudah terlelap "ya ampun! Gampang amat tidurnya".

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu "sudahlah, mungkin dia kecapaian gara-gara keliling waktu nyasar tadi. aku keluar sebentar, ada yang ngetuk pintu. Jangan macam-macam selama aku nggak ada ya".

Hanya terdengar sahutan Mikage yang berkata bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi saat aku melangkah keluar kamar. Setelah membuka pintu, ternyata kak Kal…

Aku menghela napas "mau ngapain?".

"oh, begitu sikapmu terhadap seseorang yang berbaik hati ingin memberitahumu soal ujian besok?".

Aku bersandar di pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku "baik, lalu ada informasi apa, kakakku?".

"dalam ujian gelombang pertama besok, para siswa akan diminta membentuk 20 kelompok, dimana tiap kelompok akan dibimbing oleh 2 orang dari para guru. Keith ada di team 10 sementara kau, Maria dan Mikage ada di team 9. Dan yang akan membimbing kelompokmu adalah aku dan Chitose".

Mendengar ucapan kak Kal, tentu saja aku kaget sampai-sampai aku hampir terjatuh dari sandaranku karena lututku lemas.

Kal nii-san pergi sambil melambaikan tangan "yah, berusahalah besok. Untuk ujian dengan taraf segitu kau pasti lulus. Besok Miroku-sama juga hadir, jadi jangan bikin malu Ayah kita, meskipun kita hanya anak angkatnya".

Mendengar ucapan kak Kal, aku segera masuk dan bersandar di pintu setelah mengunci pintu. Kalau aku tidak ingat Maria dan Mikage sedang tidur di dalam, pasti sudah kubanting daun pintu yang sedang kusandari ini. Memang, Miroku-sama adalah Ayah angkatku. Lantas, memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu? Aku berdiri menuju tempat tidurku dan menghempaskan diriku di atas ranjangku yang empuk. Aku sudah tahu resiko ini 3 tahun lalu, saat aku menyetujui pengangkatanku sebagai putranya. Meskipun aku sudah tahu kalau pak tua itu hanya menganggapku sebagai alat (dan bukan berarti aku ingin diperlakukan lembut layaknya anak sendiri) dan sudah banyak yang diambil pak tua itu, termasuk…

* * *

 _Souichirou POV End…_

* * *

Saat Souichirou terlelap, muncul sebuah tangan yang bersinar putih, meneteskan air mata sembari mengusap rambut Souichirou sembari berbisik "…maafkan aku".

Keesokan paginya, Souichirou dan Mikage menunggu di depan kamar selagi Maria bersiap-siap. Sambil menunggu, Souichirou dan Mikage bersandar ke dinding di depan pintu kamar.

* * *

 _Souichirou POV…_

* * *

Okay, untuk mengusir rasa bosan, aku membuka obrolan dengan pertanyaan yang pastinya mengejutkan "kamu belum bilang soal perasaanmu ke Maria?".

BLUSH!

"i, itu..." Mikage tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Yah, sudah sejak lama Mikage bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Maria (sejak pertama bertemu sampai sekarang), tapi berhubung Maria anak yang polos dan Mikage juga…

yah, jadinya nggak ada perkembangan deh.

Aku menghela napas dan melirik tajam pada Mikage "yah, aku nggak keberatan sih, menyerahkan dia padamu, tapi aku hanya minta kau ingat satu hal, jika sekali saja kamu menyakitinya atau membuatnya menangis, bersiaplah karena aku akan menghajarmu".

Setelah menatapku beberapa saat, Mikage bertanya tanpa ragu "Souichirou, sebenarnya kamu menganggap Maria sebagai apa? Apa… sekarang kau jadi suka padanya?".

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul (sementara Mikage merasa kalau senyum Souichirou ini terasa menahan kepahitan) "sebelumnya, bisa kau dengar ceritaku dulu?".

Aku pun menceritakan penyebab perlakuanku pada Maria yang berkaitan dengan masa kecilku. Sejak kecil aku selalu diejek karena warna rambutku yang putih, tak terkecuali oleh Shuri dkk. Tapi aku bisa menerima diriku berkat 2 orang, yaitu Maria dan adikku yang mengatakan satu hal yang sama sambil tersenyum padaku, bahwa ia menyukai warna rambutku.

"dia mengatakan sambil tersenyum, betapa ia menyukai rambutku karena warna rambutku yang putih bersih dan lembut, seperti salju. Karena itulah, aku bersikap seperti ini pada Maria. Aku sangat menyayanginya karena dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Tenang aja, aku nggak akan ngambil dia".

Mikage menepuk bahuku "Souichirou, terima kasih ya.".

Aku menoleh ke arah Mikage sambil menautkan alis karena heran "buat apa?".

"karena kamu sudah melindungi dan menyayangi Maria sebagai kakaknya. Aku yakin, bagi Maria yang tidak punya keluarga, kamu sosok kakak yang didambakannya. Karena itu juga kan kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan kita kemarin?".

Sebelum aku menjawab perkataan Mikage, Maria keluar dari kamar "maaf, lama…".

Mikage melirik Maria dengan seksama, pastinya karena terkesima dengan kecantikan Maria.

Maria yang polos hanya bertanya "kenapa, Mikage? Kok, tatapanmu begitu?".

"ah, nggak. Tumben kamu menjepit rambutmu di belakang gitu".

Maria menjelaskan pada Mikage bahwa saat akan menjalankan misi, Maria memang biasa menjepit rambutnya agar tidak mengganggu "memang kenapa? Aneh ya?".

"nggak kok, Maria. Cocok banget…".

"ngomong-ngomong, tadi kalian ngomongin apa?".

Melihat Maria yang bertanya dengan polosnya dan Mikage, aku langsung mennjawab setelah berpikir sejenak sambil tersenyum usil "nggak kok Maria, tadi Mikage bilang padaku, ada hal yang sangat penting, yang ingin dia katakan padamu setelah kita ujian. bisa, kan?".

Maria pun menjawab dengan polosnya "eh? boleh, sih?".

Mikage menyeretku dan kami bercakap-cakap sambil berbisik "apa-apaan kau?!".

"bagus kan? ini kesempatanmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, dasar lamban".

"tapi, kan…".

"hei, Ayo cepat kita berangkat, nanti telat lagi" potong Maria.

"roger" sahutku dengan senyum kemenangan sementara kulihat Mikage pasang wajah pucat pasi.

* * *

 _Souichirou POV End…_

* * *

 _Ruang Pengawas Ujian…_

"Hormat!" ujar salah satu tentara ketika sekelompok perwira tinggi memasuki ruang pengawas ujian.

Kelompok ini terdiri dari pria berambut putih bermata ungu bernama Ayanami, pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang mengenakan kacamata hitam bernama Hyuuga, pemuda berambut pirang bermata coklat bernama Konatsu, gadis berambut pink bernama Kuroyuri dan begleiternya pria dengan rambut dan mata berwarna biru bernama Haruse.

"bagaimana peserta ujian kali ini?" ujar Ayanami pada Miroku-Sama.

"yah, seperti yang kau lihat" ujar Miroku-Sama yang tersenyum sinis.

Ujian telah berjalan, para siswa membentuk 20 kelompok, dimana tiap kelompok akan dibimbing oleh 2 orang dari para guru.

Mengetahui bahwa ia di team 9 yang satu kelompok dengan dua sahabatnya, Mikage memeluk Sou dan Maria dari belakang "Sou, Maria, aku bersyukur kita satu kelompok".

"selamat berjuang ya, sayangnya aku di team 10. Tapi siapa 2 guru yang membimbing kalian?" sahut Keith.

"entahlah, ini baru team 8, berarti sebentar lagi giliran kami" ujar Mikage sambil menguap.

Souichirou menyuruh ketiga sahabatnya untuk mendekatkan telinga mereka dan membisikkan "sebenarnya tadi malam aku dapat bocoran dari kak Kal yang datang ke kamar kita, kalau pembimbing kelompok kita itu kak Kal dan mantan guru kesehatan kita alias kakaknya Keith, Chitose-san".

Mendengar perkataan Souichirou, Maria, Mikage dan Keith saling bertatapan dan terkejut setengah mati sambil mengucapkan "oh… haah!" secara bersamaan.

"oh, bagus, kompak sekali. Pas ujian nanti kaya gini juga, ya".

Tiba-tiba Shuri dan keempat antek-anteknya mendekati ketiga sahabat ini "wah, sial sekali kami karena harus satu kelompok dengan BUDAK TEMPUR. Jangan sampai jadi penghalang kami ya".

* * *

 _Souichirou POV…_

* * *

oh, my god…

Demi dewa manapun, kalau aku nggak ingat Ayah angkatku ada di sini dan kalau aku nggak ingat kalau si anak bodoh nomor satu keluarga Oak ini adalah anak dari salah satu petinggi kemiliteran Barsburg, sudah kulayangkan tinjuku. Sebenarnya apa yang bikin ni anak sampai punya dendam kesumat terhadapku dan Maria? aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya karena kulihat Maria pun begitu, tapi…

"yawn... ucapan yang lucu dari anak manja yang berlindung di bawah nama besar ayahnya".

Tahu-tahu Mikage mengucapkan itu sambil menguap, jelas saja aku terkejut sambil tetap pasang tampang tanpa ekspresi (poker face same as Maria).

Keith bahkan menambah perkataan Mikage barusan "uph! Kenyataan yang tak bisa dibantah…".

"apa katamu! Kalian berdua…".

Seseorang menepuk tangannya sambil menghampiri kami, Kal nii-san "yak, cukup! Kalau kalian berkelahi, kalian akan didiskualifikasi".

"jika kalian terluka sebelum ujian dimulai karena berkelahi, aku tidak akan mengobati kalian" tambah Chitose.

"team 9 diharapkan memasuki ruang ujian" ujar wanita berambut merah yang bertugas sebagai pemandu ujian.

"sepertinya sudah waktunya, Kal" ujar Chitose sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"ayo, anak-anak. Kita masuk" ujar Kal.

Keith menyentuhkan kepalan tangan di pundakku "fight ya".

Aku menepukkan tanganku dengan Keith "kau juga".

Team 9 (team Maria) memasuki sebuah ruangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang cukup besar. Dari dalam ruangan, dapat terlihat para guru dan beberapa orang mengamati di balik kaca khusus.

Maria mendongak ke atas dan melihat ke satu titik "…Miroku-Sama...".

Souichirou dan Mikage langsung menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Maria. Miroku-Sama tersenyum sinis dan melihat dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah berkata _"aku mengharapkan yang terbaik"_.

Souichirou yang menutup mata sembari tersenyum simpul setelah melihat tatapan Miroku-Sama hanya bisa berbisik "huh, baiklah kalau itu maumu, Ayah angkat…".

Tiba-tiba, Maria merangkulku dan Mikage sembari berbisik "dengar, dinginkan kepala kalian, tenangkan hati kalian dan jangan biarkan amarah atau perasaan negatif lainnya menguasai kalian. Lebih baik kita konsentrasi pada musuh yang sudah ada di balik pintu besi itu".

Aku dan Mikage segera waspada karena mendengar ucapan Maria barusan. Begitu pintu besi didepan kami dibuka, keluar seorang tahanan bertubuh besar dengan tangan diborgol dan penutup mata kiri. Wanita yang memandu kami mengajak Kal-san dan Chitose-san menuju ruang pengawas. Saat hendak menutup pintu lift, wanita itu berkata "tahanan ini lawan kalian, hati-hati jangan sampai terbunuh dan ingat-ingat apa yang telah kalian pelajari ya ^_^ (with smile)".

"Kenapa? Kalian takut ya? Lihat saja dari situ, Souichirou dan Maria. Kami berenam akan kalahkan tahanan ini tanpa kalian" sahut Shuri yang melihat ke arahku, Maria dan Mikage.

Karena nada perkataannya yang terdengar mengejek, aku hendak buka mulut, tapi Mikage lebih dulu membalas "kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak langsung maju?".

"tanpa kau suruh pun aku...".

Belum sempat Shuri menyelesaikan ucapannya, salah satu antek-antek Shuri melayang akibat pukulan tahanan itu. Tubuh anak yang melayang itu membuat goresan di wajah Shuri dan menuju posisi Maria berdiri. Dengan sigap aku menggendong Maria (ala bridal) sebelum Maria terkena antek-antek Shuri itu.

Aku menyeringai saat mendarat sambil membopong Maria "jadi, kalau tidak salah tadi kamu bilang berenam ya, Shuri? Ups, maaf, sekarang jadi berlima ya?".

Tahanan itu mulai bersiap untuk serangan lanjutan, aku melihat ke arah Maria yang masih dalam gendonganku dan Mikage yang berdiri disampingku "Mikage, berusahalah untuk bertahan, dan kamu Maria, pegangan padaku erat-erat, oke?".

Mereka berdua bergerak mengikuti instruksiku, lalu kami melompat ke beberapa arah sambil menghindari beberapa serangan dari tahanan itu. Saat semua orang di ruang pengawas melihat ke dalam ruang ujian, aku menurunkan Maria dan Mikage bergabung dengan kami berdua sambil membawa Shuri.

"akhirnya selesai juga kejar-kejarannya?" ujar tahanan itu.

Miroku-sama tersenyum sinis _"nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Souichirou?"_.

Aku bisa mendengar isi hati pak tua itu dan berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Setalah aku dan Mikage membuat shield di sekeliling kami berempat, Maria segera menampakkan zaiphon yang ia buat berdasarkan instruksiku saat ia kugendong dan sejak tadi tersembunyi di lantai, tepat di bawah tahanan itu. Maria menjentikkan jari dan…

BOOM!

Terdengar beberapa teriakan orang2 dari ruang pengawas akibat control-type zaiphon yang dibuat Maria menjadi bom meletus. Suasana menjadi hening dan ruang ujian penuh dengan asap, Souichirou dan Mikage melepas shield di sekitar kami.

"apa dia sudah tumbang?" nada bicara Maria terdengar cemas.

"entahlah".

Asap yang tebal kini menipis dan terdengar suara langkah kaki berdentum.

"…kalau aku bisa… mengalahkan kalian, hukumanku… akan dipersingkat" ujar tahanan tsb yang muncul dengan beberapa luka bakar di tubuhnya dan mulai mendekati kami berempat.

"aduh, dasar keras kepala".

"mungkin kembang apimu tadi kurang kuat?" sahutku.

"Maria, Sou, jangan ngobrol aja, yang penting kalahkan dia dulu" timpal Mikage.

Sementara kami berdiskusi, ternyata Shuri berlari ke arah ruang pengawas lantai 1 dimana para pengawas (Miroku-sama, Chitose dan Kal dkk) mengawas.

Shuri memukul-mukul kaca ruang pengawas "tolong, dia akan membunuhku!".

Dengan dingin, Ayanami yang melihat perilaku Shuri berkata "memalukan".

Saat Shuri meminta pertolongan, tahanan itu mendekati Shuri. Mikage sudah meneriaki Shuri untuk menghindar, tapi Shuri tak menyadari sampai tahanan itu berada tepat di belakangnya. Dasar anak itu, bikin susah aja. Saat kepalan tahanan itu hampir mendarat di tubuh Shuri, aku melancarkan serangan yang melayangkan tubuh tahanan itu ke belakang.

Aku berpaling ke belakang dan menarik lengan Shuri "apa-apaan kau? berdiri!".

"Souichirou, belakang!".

Mendengar teriakan Maria, refleks aku melirik ke belakang. Rupanya tahanan itu bangkit kembali dan melayangkan serangan dengan borgolnya ke arahku dan Shuri, tapi terlambat! Borgol tahanan itu yang seharusnya mengenai kami berdua malah mengenai Maria tepat di kepalanya. Detik berikutnya, Maria jatuh tergeletak tak bergerak, dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

"Maria!" teriakku dan Mikage secara bersamaan.

Mikage yang terlanjur naik darah langsung menyerang tahanan itu di perut dan kepalanya, sementara aku membungkukkan badan dan memeriksa kondisi Maria. Aku sangat lega saat mengetahui Maria hanya pingsan. Saat tahanan itu berusaha bangkit, aku menghampiri Mikage dan menempatkan zaiphonku di leher tahanan itu dengan tatapan yang dingin "bergerak sedikit lagi atau aku akan langsung membunuhmu!".

Tahanan itu menyerah dan memohon agar ia tak dibunuh. Aku melepaskan zaiphonku dan berbalik ke belakang untuk menyusul Mikage yang menghampiri Maria. Tiba-tiba, secara bersamaan aku mendengar suara dentuman dan erangan. Aku menengok ke belakang dan menemukan tahanan itu tertusuk pedang2 panjang dan tipis tepat di kedua tangan, kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Menyadari tahanan itu hanya pura-pura menyerah, aku menatap mata tahanan itu dengan tatapan mata yang dingin "terimalah vonis matimu".

Tahanan itu mengerang ketakutan hingga seluruh tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah itu pun lemas tak bergerak, ia tewas seketika. Refleks aku menggunakan kekuatanku. Hanya dengan menatap mata seseorang, aku dapat memperlihatkan "halusinasi", mulai dari pemandangan yang menyenangkan hingga mengerikan. Saat beberapa pengawas (Ayanami dkk, Kal & Chitose, dan Miroku-Sama dengan bawahannya) memasuki ruang ujian dan seluruh siswa di kelompok kami sudah sadar, mereka semua bertanya-tanya apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan? Terlihat dari kebingungan para staf.

"pedang-pedang barusan yang tidak lain adalah control-type zaiphon… milikmu kan, Maria?".

Aku dan semua orang di dalam ruangan ini melihat ke arah Maria yang berada tepat di belakang Mikage. Serangan tahanan tadi membuat Maria terluka di bagian kepalanya.

Dengan kepala yang masih mengucurkan darah, Maria menghampiriku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi "apa boleh buat, daripada kau terluka… kau sendiri juga pakai matamu, kan?".

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa atas perkataan Maria. Mikage dan Shuri mendekati kami berdua.

"Maria, kepalamu berdarah! Lebih baik kita minta obati pada Chitose-sensei" ujar Mikage sambil menggenggam lengan Maria.

"tunggu sebentar, Mikage" ujar Maria sambil menepis lengan Mikage dan menghampiri tahanan itu.

Setelah menghilangkan pedang-pedang itu, Maria membungkukkan tubuhnya pun berbisik "maafkan aku" sambil meneteskan air mata tanpa disadari orang disekelilingnya (kecuali aku). Setelah itu, Maria menghampiri kami bertiga.

"satu lagi, Shuri-kun"

Setelah berkata demikian, Maria memukul Shuri hingga tubuh Shuri terlempar ke belakang. Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukan hal ini meski yang lain tertegun karena perbuatan Maria yang tidak mereka sangka.

Shuri berbalik marah sambil memegang pipinya "apaan sih! sakit nih!".

Maria menatap Shuri dengan tatapan dingin "kau mau mati?".

"a, apa maksudmu?".

"jika ini di medan perang dan kau merengek meminta pertolongan seperti tadi, kau hanya akan mati konyol. Apa kau pikir ayahmu akan menolongmu saat kau berada di medan perang yang jauh darinya? atau kau pikir nama besar keluargamu itu bisa menakuti musuhmu? Jangan manja!".

Kulirik Mikage hanya diam sejak Maria memukul Shuri. Aku paham betul makna ucapan Maria. Sebagai sesama mantan budak perang, kami berdua sudah beberapa kali dikirim ke medan perang untuk bertempur meski kami berdua sudah di akademi, sampai-sampai bau amis darah pun biasa melekat di tubuh kami. Kami berdua sangat mengerti bahwa dalam medan perang hanya ada dua pilihan, 'dibunuh' atau 'membunuh'. Mendengar perkataan Maria, Shuri hanya bisa tertunduk diam sampai Maria mengulurkan tangannya.

"eh?" ujar Shuri sambil mendongak.

"bisa berdiri?" ujar Maria yang membantu Shuri berdiri "jadilah kuat, maka kau pasti bisa bertahan hidup".

Dasar, benar-benar ciri khas Maria, bisa-bisanya tetap baik pada orang yang menjahatinya sekalipun. Saat Shuri hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Maria, aku yang berada di belakang Maria segera memberi isyarat bahwa para perwira tinggi yang tadi melihat kami mendekati kami. Aku tersenyum sinis pada Shuri yang termangu.

 _"sialan tuh anak, sengaja ya?!"_ pikir Shuri yang kudengar.

Kami segera berbaris hormat sementara Miroku-Sama memuji hasil ujian kami yang cukup memuaskan.

"kekuatan yang cukup menarik tadi milik siapa?" ujar pria berambut putih bermata ungu yang berada tepat di depan Maria.

Aku ingat pria itu, dia superior (atasan sekaligus pengawas) Black Hawk, Ayanami.

"saya, eng..".

Setelah melirik ke arah Maria, Ayanami tersenyum sinis "begitu ya? namaku Ayanami, superior dari unit Black Hawk".

Setelah Ayanami dkk memasuki lift untuk kembali ke kantor mereka, kami merasa lega karena kami berhasil menyelesaikan ujian kami. Saat Kal dan Chitose mendekati kami, aku melihat Mikage menghampiri Maria yang memegang kepalanya. Setelah Mikage bertanya kenapa, Maria berkata bahwa kepalanya agak nyeri.

"kh!" kulihat Maria memegang kepalanya sambil mengerang, sehingga aku menghampirinya "Maria! Kamu kenapa?".

Aku terus memanggil Maria hingga akhirnya Maria pingsan.

Aku menahan tubuh Maria yang hampir jatuh ke lantai dan berteriak "Chitose-san!".

"Maria!" ujar Mikage yang melirik ke arah Maria yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, begitu pula orang-orang di sekitar yang segera menghampiri mereka untuk memberi pertolongan. Setelah Kal dan Chitose menghampiri mereka, Chitose memeriksa Maria "ini... Kal, segera bawa Maria ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak bisa kutangani dengan peralatan yang ada disini".

Mendengar ucapan Chitose-san, aku langsung menggendong Maria "tunggu apalagi? Cepat!".

Sambil menggendong Maria, aku pun pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Kal, Chitose dan Mikage.

* * *

 _Souichirou POV End…_

* * *

Shuri terdiam melihat kepergian mereka dari kejauhan dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan tatapan mata yang menahan kepahitan.

 **.**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

* * *

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : Chapter 1 was Done!?

Frau : (menoleh ke atas) Teito diganti ama Souichirou?

Author : woi! sejak kapan ada di belakangku?!

Teito : jawabanmu?

Author : NO! akan kubuat Teito dilahirkan sebagai perempuan bernama Maria, tapi ini bukan cerita tentang Maria…

Frau : JADI CEWEK?! (tertawa terbahak-bahak)

Teito : TUNGGU! Aku nggak…

Author : (mengeluarkan tongkat sihir Harry Potter) ah-ah, aku tidak akan mengganti keputusanku, selamanya… (mengayunkan tongkat) BELIA GROWN!

 **PLEASE WAIT…**

(Frau, Mikage, Hakuren, Shuri, Konatsu, Hyuuga etc terbelalak kecuali Ayanami yang tanpa ekspresi saat Author membuka tirai)

Maria : AH! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan?!

Author : bagus, kan? kau terlihat manis dan cantik…

Ouka : maaf, kalau aku mengganggu, tapi apa yang kau maksud dengan "ini bukan cerita tentang Maria"?

Author : hello, Ouka-chan… karena "The Dragon & The Princess" ini cerita tentang Souichirou dan kau~ ada tambahan juga untuk jenis zaiphon, yaitu :

\- Deffensive type yang memungkinkan pemiliknya memiliki healing dan offensive type sekaligus, hanya saja kekuatannya tidak sehebat healing dan offensive type yang asli, kecuali jika pemiliknya berlatih dengan sangat keras.

\- Control type, selain bisa menggunakan offensive dan healing type, tipe yang satu ini juga memiliki satu kekuatan istimewa, mungkin karena itulah control type tergolong sangat langka, perbandingannya sekitar 1 banding seluruh manusia di bumi.

Souichirou : aku termasuk deffensive type, sementara Maria control type…

Gyokuran : saya keberatan?!

Author : apanya?

Gyokuran : kenapa tuan putri… nona Ouka harus dihadapkan dengan pria yang auranya bahaya gitu?!

Author : bahaya mana kalau kuhadapkan Ouka dengan Frau? Lagian, di cerita asli aja kamu nggak suka pas Ouka dekat sama Hakuren, kan?

Gyokuran : kh…

Hakuren : maaf, tapi aku mengerti maksud Gyokuran… entah bagaimana, tokoh baru satu ini terasa agak berbahaya… apalagi, kami tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia…

Author : memang, untuk saat ini… tapi…

Souichirou : (hanya duduk diam, hingga akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduk menghadap Ouka) anda tuan putri kerajaan Barsburg?

Ouka : (mendongakkan kepala) iya…

Souichirou : (berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Ouka) saya menunggu saat pertemuan kembali kita, tuan putri…

Semua audience terbelakak, terkejut dan timbullah CHAOS!

Souichirou : (hanya tersenyum sinis, bangkit dan keluar secepat kilat).

Ouka : (terdiam dengan muka merah padam) …

Maria : ya, ampun… Souichirou bikin dosa lagi… eh?

Author : untuk antisipasi, Maria sudah tahu soal Souichirou… sementara aman kan?

Gyokuran : (ditahan oleh Kikune dan Ohruri) APANYA?!

Author : tenang aja, meski auranya kaya raja malam, Souichirou bukan tukang main cewe kaya Frau…

Maria : betul, betul! Souichirou tipe yang gak akan tanggung-tanggung, jadi jangan pernah bikin dia marah…

Author : tapi nanti Ouka harus sabar, ya… aku yakin Ouka pasti tahan, kok… (tersenyum sok innocence)

Frau : (muka pucat) apalagi rencanamu, Author sinting satu ini…

Maria : (megang bahu Ouka) ng? teman2, pantas aja dari tadi nggak gerak2, rupanya Ouka-chan pingsan dengan mata terbuka…

Author : ~okay, see you again in next chapter~!


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **The Dragon And The Princess**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Maria yang akhirnya sadar menghilang, meski akhirnya ia ditemukan oleh Mikage. Akan tetapi keesokan harinya Maria benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Souichirou dan Mikage dengan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Akhirnya Mikage dan Souichirou memutuskan mencari Maria dan terus saling kontak, hingga akhirnya…

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : The Wordless Farewell**

 **.**

Di lorong rumah sakit yang putih bersih, Souichirou, Mikage dan Chitose duduk di depan ruang UGD sementara di tikungan dekat lorong, Shuri menunggu kesempatan untuk muncul.

* * *

 _Souichirou POV…_

* * *

Sementara kak Kal kembali ke benteng Hohburg (karena sebagai begleiter ia harus mengkawal Miroku-Sama), Chitose-san menemaniku dan Mikage yang telah selesai diobati, menunggu Maria yang masih ditangani di ruang UGD. Tiba-tiba, Shuri muncul dari lorong.

"mau apa kemari?" ujar Mikage yang melirik tajam Shuri.

"apa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk orang yang sedang sakit? Lagipula ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Maria" ujar Shuri yang mendekat dan bersandar di dinding samping Chitose-san.

"baru kali ini kudengar kamu memanggilnya dengan nama" ujar Mikage sinis.

Saat Chitose-san melerai sebelum terjadi pertengkaran mulut dan bertanya pada Shuri mengenai hal yang ingin dia tanyakan, Shuri menjawab bahwa ia hanya ingin tahu alasan Maria menolongnya tadi.

"aku tahu apa jawaban yang akan dia berikan padamu".

Tidak lama setelah Mikage mengiyakan perkataanku, dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

"maaf, siapa wali dari anak ini?" tanya dokter yang keluar barusan.

Chitose-san menghampiri dokter itu "saya walinya, bagaimana keadaan Maria, dokter?".

"ah, Chitose-sama... Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu sampai gadis ini sadar dalam 4 hari ini. Jika gadis ini tidak sadar juga setelah lewat 4 hari ini, bisa dipastikan gadis ini mengalami mati suri alias koma akibat benturan keras di kepalanya. Untuk sementara, gadis ini akan kami tempatkan di ruang ICU. Jika anda ingin menjenguknya, harap dibatasi untuk 2 orang saja. Permisi, Chitose-sama".

Setelah dokter pergi meninggalkan kami, aku menghantamkan kepalan tanganku ke dinding "kalau saja dia tidak melindungiku saat itu, dia pasti tidak akan terluka seperti sekarang".

Mikage dengan merangkul pundakku dan berkata "dan saat dia sadar nanti, pasti dia lebih memperhatikan luka kita daripada lukanya sendiri".

Karena ucapan Mikage barusan lebih terdengar seperti 'dia pasti sadar dan akan bereaksi seperti ini' di telingaku, aku tersenyum "kemungkinan besar, soalnya itu sudah sifat alaminya".

Kalau aku tak ingat bahwa Mikage pernah mengalami hal yang sama di masa lalu, aku tak akan bereaksi setenang ini.

Chitose-san menghampiri kami sambil melihat jam tangannya "Mikage, Souichirou, kalian bisa jaga Maria, kan? Sekarang aku harus kembali ke akademi dan memberi kabar pada Keith. Ah, tapi jangan lupa untuk menyerahkan laporan dalam waktu 2 minggu setelah ujian, ya".

Lalu Chitose-san segera meninggalkan kami.

* * *

 _Souichirou POV End…_

* * *

 _Sore hari kedua…_

Di samping rumah sakit tempat Maria dirawat kini, ada sebuah danau di antara rumah sakit dan gereja yang merangkap Orphanage (panti asuhan / rumah bagi yatim piatu). Danau ini menjadi tempat favorit kami para anak-anak itu, juga tempat untuk kami biasa berkumpul. Terlihat 5 orang di danau ini. Mikage termenung sendirian di tepi danau. Keith duduk dan seorang gadis berambut lurus sepinggang dengan warna putih kehijauan bermata hitam kecoklatan bersandar di bahu Keith bernama Kasumi Rudbeckia Barsburg.

Kasumi memegang lengan Keith "lalu, apa dokter mengatakan hal lain?".

Keith melirik ke arah Kasumi dan menyadari kegundahan tunangannya ini "tidak ada. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?".

Setelah menundukkan kepala beberapa saat, Kasumi menatap Keith dengan mata berkaca-kaca "aku kasihan pada Mikage, padahal dia belum menyampaikan perasaannya pada Maria. semoga Maria akan baik-baik saja".

Keith memeluk sembari mengelus rambut Kasumi "Maria pasti baik-baik saja, karena dia anak yang kuat".

Sementara seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata ungu, bernama Satsuki Lunatorchid duduk di samping Souichirou.

* * *

 _Souichirou POV…_

* * *

Satsuki tersenyum "dasar… seperti biasa, mereka berdua selalu mesra".

"biarkan saja mereka berdua puas-puas bermesraan, soalnya mulai besok kalian ujian, kan?" sahutku dengan nada datar.

Baik Kasumi maupun Satsuki adalah siswi dari Medical Academy yang akan menjalani ujian kelulusan mereka selama 2 hari yang dimulai besok. Setelah tersenyum simpul, Satsuki menatap lekat padaku.

"kenapa?".

Seolah mengetahui isi hatiku, Satsuki berkata dengan tatapan sendu "yang kali ini terjadi bukan karena salahmu, Souichirou".

Aku menghela napas sambil menatap langit dan menutupi kedua mataku dengan telapak tangan kiriku "bukan itu, Satsuki. Yah… meski masih berkaitan, sih. hanya saja… kalau memikirkan akan terjadi hal terburuk pada Maria seperti yang dikatakan dokter kemarin, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Mikage".

Satsuki memegang pundakku "jangan pesimis begitu".

Aku menoleh ke arah Satsuki dan menyembunyikan wajahku ke bahunya "yah, memang... keadaan ini bagaikan flashback bagiku, tapi bedanya… paling tidak Maria tetap hidup dan Mikage tidak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi".

Satsuki mendekapkan kepalaku ke dadanya dan menatapku "aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, pasti!".

Aku menatap matanya, terdapat keyakinan yang kuat di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya "terima kasih".

Sebelum berpisah, Kasumi dan Satsuki menguatkan Mikage.

"yang tabah, ya. Yakinlah, dan berdoa agar Maria baik-baik saja" ujar Kasumi.

"yah, paling tidak kau siapkan hatimu agar bisa memberitahu Maria soal perasaanmu saat dia sadar nanti" tambah Satsuki.

Mikage hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona merah.

* * *

 _Souichirou POV_ _End_ _…_

* * *

 _Malamnya…_

Mikage dan Souichirou yang berjaga terkejut karena detak jantung Maria mulai tidak beraturan. "bagaimana ini? suster dan dokter belum datang juga".

"Sou, kemari dan genggam tangannya".

Setelah Souichirou mengikuti instruksi Mikage, Mikage berbisik lembut di telinga Maria "tenanglah, kami berdua ada disini. Kau tak perlu takut".

Saat dokter dan suster datang, detak jantung Maria telah kembali beraturan. Namun untuk berjaga-jaga, dokter tetap memeriksa Maria. Setelah dokter selesai memeriksa, Mikage dan Souichirou kembali berjaga di samping Maria sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Maria.

"suaramu tadi… pasti sampai padanya. Terima kasih".

Setelah berkata begitu sambil tersenyum, Souichirou dan Mikage tertidur akibat ketegangan yang barusan terjadi.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya..._

 _Di lorong dekat ruang ICU..._

Keith datang karena Kasumi yang juga sahabat Maria khawatir (saat ini Kasumi dan Satsuki sedang mengikuti ujian kelulusan di Medical Academy) dan menanyakan kondisi Maria karena mendengar tadi malam kondisinya sempat darurat, tapi setelah Souichirou menjelaskan bahwa mereka berdua sudah berjaga semalaman, Keith tampak sedikit lega. Tanpa mereka sadari, Shuri bersembunyi di balik tembok, menguping pembicaraan antara Souichirou, Mikage, dan Keith.

"tapi kita masih belum bisa lega sepenuhnya. sudah 3 hari Maria tak sadarkan diri. Jika hari ini ia tak kunjung sadar...".

"Keith, kau juga menyadari alasan di balik tindakan Maria itu kan?".

"maksudmu, tindakan cerobohnya melindungimu?".

Mikage yang menyadari kehadiran Shuri mulai angkat bicara "lebih tepatnya melindungi Shuri. Maria yang sangat mengenal Souichirou pasti tahu kalau sebenarnya Souichirou bisa menghindar dari serangan tahanan itu. Tapi jika Souichirou menghindar, serangan itu akan mengenai Shuri".

Souichirou menoleh ke arah Mikage "aku juga sadar akan hal itu dan aku tak habis pikir?! kenapa ia masih mau menolong Shuri yang selalu menyakitinya!".

Keith menepuk pundak Souichirou "Sou, kau sudah hapal sifat Maria. Seharusnya kau pasti sadar bahwa alasannya menolong Shuri sama dengan alasan Maria menolongmu dan Mikage 3 tahun yang lalu di lapangan tembak".

"kau benar, aku sudah sadar akan hal itu, tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya!".

Mendengar jawaban Souichirou, Keith tersenyum "kau sudah terlalu menyayanginya, karena itu kau tidak terima saat dia terluka karena melindungi orang yang selalu menyakitinya".

Tiba-tiba, seorang dokter yang berlari di lorong menabrak Shuri dengan sukses.

"aduh! Dokter apa-apaan sih?".

Souichirou berkata dengan sinis "kamu sendiri ngapain disitu?".

"maaf, kami sedang terburu-buru! Monitor dari salah satu pasien ruang ICU tidak memberikan reaksi".

Seorang suster muncul dari belokan yang berbeda dengan panik "Dokter, celaka! Pasien ruang ICU menghilang!".

Mendengar pernyataan suster tersebut, dokter itu merasa agak lega "oh, rupanya detak jantungnya tak terdeteksi karena pasien itu tak ada. APA?!"

Setelah itu, dokter dan beberapa suster tsb memutuskan untuk berpencar dan mencari pasien yang hilang itu.

"ruang ICU... bukannya arah tadi itu..." ujar Mikage sambil menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan suster dan dokter tadi.

"astaga!" ucap Souichirou, Mikage dan Keith yang segera pergi ke ruang ICU.

Benar saja, saat mereka bertiga sampai di ruang ICU (tempat Maria dirawat), ruang tersebut telah kosong melompong.

"anak itu… kemana dia dengan luka seperti itu?", Setelah berkata begitu, Keith melihat Souichirou yang tengah meringkuk "kenapa kamu?".

Souichirou bangkit dan meledakkan amarahnya "gadis kecil itu! Awas kalau ketemu nanti! Mikage, kamu… lah, udah hilang? Sejak kapan?".

"udah dari tadi. Lagipula, dengan luka seperti itu, aku yakin Maria tidak akan bisa pergi jauh. Sudah tenang?".

"udah".

"okay, kalau begitu…" Keith menoleh ke arah lorong "bisa kamu membantu kami mencarinya, Shuri?".

Sambil malu-malu, Shuri keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bergabung dengan Keith dan Souichirou untuk mencari Maria.

"tapi mau cari kemana?" sahut Shuri.

Keith melirik ke arah Souichirou "jadi, kemana kita pergi, boss?".

Souichirou menutup mata dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya, lalu menjentikkan jarinya "ah! Mungkinkah…".

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke atas atap rumah sakit. Shuri melihat ke atap gedung sebelah "itu dia mereka, ho…uph!".

Keith menutup mulut Shuri dan bersembunyi di balik dinding "jangan, bego! Lagi seru nih!".

Souichirou ikut menunduk dan mereka bertiga melihat Maria dan Mikage sambil bersembunyi di balik dinding. Melihat Mikage memeluk Maria yang menangis pasca mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Mikage, Keith menahan Souichirou yang hendak keluar sambil berbisik "tahan, woi! Dia kan bukannya cari kesempatan".

"maaf, refleks" sahut Souichirou.

Setelah Maria pingsan dan Mikage membopongnya kembali ke kamar, barulah mereka bertiga keluar dari persembunyian.

"wow, dia hebat juga, tuh. Akhirnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan selama 3 tahun tersampaikan juga. Karena itu, nanti jangan kau hajar dia hanya karena memeluk Maria ya" sahut Keith tersenyum sambil melihat Souichirou.

"tenang aja, nggak akan kulakukan. Karena aku tahu kalau perasaan Mikage pada Maria itu tulus, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Kalau nggak, sudah kuusir dari dulu dengan cara apapun".

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Souichirou yang disertai senyum dingin khasnya, Keith merinding "…kamu tuh benar-benar kakak yang overprotektif ya, kalau menyangkut adik-adikmu".

* * *

 _Souichirou POV…_

* * *

Meski awalnya protes, Keith akhirnya tersenyum karena dia mengerti betul kalau aku memang akan menganggap para gadis yang bisa jadi sahabatku ini sebagai adik perempuanku, seperti Maria. Saat aku dan Keith hendak kembali, Shuri yang bengong sambil membelakangi kami menghadap atap gedung sebelah memanggilku "…oi, Souichirou…".

Kami berdua menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Tumben anak satu ini manggil namaku "ada perlu apa denganku?".

"pedang-pedang yang bermunculan dari langit saat ujian itu apa?".

Aku pun menjelaskan secara singkat tentang kekuatan Maria, control-type zaiphon "apa sudah cukup?".

"satu lagi, waktu itu kau bilang kau tahu apa jawaban Maria, kan? apa alasan yang akan dikatakannya?".

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis "heh… tanya sendiri padanya. Memangnya aku mesin penjawab soal otomatis?".

"…dasar pelit".

"sama-sama".

Shuri tetap membelakangi kami hingga akhir, ini membuatku merasa sedikit janggal karena anak itu tak bereaksi seperti biasanya, apa dia salah makan? ah, sudahlah. Keith pamit padaku dan minta sampaikan salamnya juga Satsuki dan Kasumi. Aku masuk ke ruang opname yang diberitahu Mikage. Dan tanpa ampun langsung saja kutumpahkan amarahku akibat ulahnya barusan.

"DASAR BODOH!".

Maria menutup mata dan telinganya "Kya! Maafkan aku!".

Mikage menepuk bahuku "sudahlah, Souichirou. Yang penting kan dia ketemu. Lagipula, setelah dokter memeriksanya tadi, bisa dibilang saat ini dia baik-baik saja, kan?".

"masalah ini dan itu beda, Mikage!".

Setelah aku membentak Mikage dan melirik ke arah Maria, Maria menutup matanya. Aku refleks memeluknya dengan erat karena rasa lega dan amarah tercampur aduk dalam dadaku kini "kumohon, dong. Jangan bertindak gegabah lagi. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana".

Maria balas memelukku "maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu khawatir… dan terima kasih, karena kau begitu peduli padaku sebagai keluargaku, seolah kau kakakku sendiri, Souichirou...".

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Maria yang disertai senyumannya yang jarang terlihat, tentu saja aku terkejut sehingga wajahku memerah (begitu pula Mikage). Setelah menjelaskan tentang laporan yang dikatakan oleh Chitose-san, Maria mengatakan tentang laporan yang telah ia buat lebih dulu dan diletakkannya di dalam meja belajarnya.

"kalau itu sih sudah kuserahkan ke akademik, tenang aja".

Mendengar jawabanku, Maria tampak lega.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku "nah, kalau begitu kami pergi ke akademik dulu untuk memeriksa unit yang akan kita tempati nanti".

"eh…".

Melihat reaksi kecewa Maria, aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya "tenang aja, nanti kami datang lagi, kok".

Aku dan Mikage pergi ke akademik dan mendapatkan info dari akademik mengenai unit yang kami tempati. Saat kami berdua kembali ke rumah sakit sore ini, kami berdua diberitahu bahwa Maria sudah pulang dengan syarat. Tentu saja kami kembali ke asrama.

Aku agak terkejut saat Mikage membuka percakapan dalam perjalanan kami pulang "kamu itu bener-bener bikin aku cemburu, tau nggak?".

Aku menengok ke arah Mikage "aku udah bilang kalau Maria cuma kuanggap adik, kan?".

"iya, sih… tapi tadi…".

"lagipula, aku malah iri padamu yang masih bisa menyentuh Maria, gadis yang kau cintai dengan tulus".

Mikage hanya menatapku dengan tatapan heran "…Souichirou? owah!".

BRUK!

Mikage langsung jatuh ke dalam setelah membuka pintu.

"apa-apaan kau? Kenapa malah sliding?".

"bukan gitu! Pintunya nggak dikunci, tahu! Emang nggak kamu kunci pas pergi tadi?".

"kukunci, kok".

Mikage tidak menggubris perkataanku dan langsung melaju menuju ranjang Maria. Kukira ada apa dengannya, dan aku mendapat jawabannya melihat Maria yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Masalahnya bukan karena Maria yang tertidur, tapi karena Maria tidur sambil mengigau.

"pernah kau lihat Maria tidur sambil mengigau?".

"nggak… kalau kamu sih sering, mendengkur dengan keras".

Setelah menjitakku, Mikage berusaha membangunkannya namun tak berhasil. Aku bisa mengerti keheranan Mikage, karena diantara kami bertiga, Maria yang paling tenang saat tidur (nggak kaya Mikage yang suara dengkurannya sering menggangguku) dan dia juga yang paling mudah terbangun tak peduli sekecil apapun suaranya. Saat tetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Maria, aku memegang pipi Maria yang basah karena air matanya dan memangil-manggil namanya "Maria… Maria?".

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Maria bangun "Souichirou… kapan kalian datang?".

Mikage yang duduk di samping Maria menjelaskan "kamu keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa memberitahu kami. Saat kami kembali, pintu kamar tidak dikunci. Berkali-kali kami berusaha membangunkanmu untuk makan malam, tapi kau nggak bangun-bangun. Saat melihatmu yang mengigau sambil menangis, Souichirou menyapu air matamu dan akhirnya kau terbangun".

Aku menghapus air mata Maria yang belum berhenti "kenapa? Kamu mimpi buruk?".

Maria segera duduk dan menjelaskan pada kami setelah menghapus air matanya "tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja… ingatan masa kecilku kembali dan saat aku merasa sangat merindukan seseorang yang kulihat, air mataku mengalir begitu saja".

Aku duduk di samping Maria "apa kau ingat siapa yang kau lihat?".

"ya, walaupun aku tidak ingat wajahnya, sepertinya dia kakakku. Soalnya dalam kenangan yang kulihat, aku memanggilnya kakak".

Suasana hening sejenak, Mikage tahu bahwa baik aku maupun Maria telah kehilangan ingatan masa kecil kami hingga sekarang. Dan sekarang ingatan Maria mulai terbuka meski sedikit, tidak sepertiku yang belum ingat sama sekali.

Tahu-tahu Mikage menarik tangan Maria "ayo, kita ke Cafetaria. Pokoknya kami pastikan malam ini kau harus makan".

Aku menghela napas sambil menautkan alis, Mikage selalu berhasil mencairkan suasana di saat aku tak bisa melakukannya "betul kata Mikage, lebih baik kita sudahi dulu topik ini", aku mengelus kepala Maria dan menggandeng sebelah tangannya.

Sambil makan, aku menjelaskan bahwa aku dapat bocoran lagi dari kak Kal. Aku ditempatkan di unit 'Code : A' yang diawasi langsung oleh Miroku-sama, dengan superior kak Kal, sedangkan Maria ditempatkan di unit Black Hawk dan superiornya Ayanami "besok, sebaiknya kau beri salam pada unit dan superiormu".

"roger. lalu, Mikage dan Keith di pos mana?".

"aku ditempatkan di pos hawkzille patroli, sedangkan Keith ditempatkan di pos yang sama dengan Souichirou" sahut Mikage.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak sejak mengetahui Maria ditempatkan di unit Black Hawk. Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuan Maria, hanya saja aku merasa tidak tenang kalau Maria berada di dekat Ayanami. Aku merasa tidak tenang setiap kali Ayanami ada di dekatku tanpa kuketahui alasannya, sama seperti saat aku berada bersama seseorang, tapi siapa? Aku berusaha menepis perasaan ini tanpa tahu apa yang akan menimpa kami selanjutnya.

Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengan kak Kal untuk menjalani review tentang apa saja yang akan kukerjakan nantinya.

"lalu, ada yang kau tanyakan?".

"tidak, untuk cakupan pekerjaan…".

"…sebelumnya, kita ngobrol sambil jalan", Kak Kal mengajakku ke ruang Miroku-sama dan mulai mengajakku bicara "…kalau begitu, kau punya pertanyaan lain diluar pekerjaan?".

"…maaf kak, tapi apa aku bisa minta agar Maria ditempatkan ke pos lain?".

"kau mau dia ke pos mana?".

"kemana pun, asal jangan di Black Hawk".

Kak Kal menghentikan langkahnya "…atas dasar apa kau bersikeras seperti ini?".

Aku pun menceritakan kegundahan yang kurasakan setiap kali ada di dekat Ayanami kepada kak Kal.

Kak Kal menghela napas "…sayang sekali, tapi hal ini keputusan langsung Miroku-sama dan ini di luar kekuasaanku".

Aku menghela napas panjang, apa memang tak ada pilihan lain? setelah keluar dari lorong dekat ruang Miroku-sama, aku dan kak Kal melihat Maria "Maria?".

Saat aku hendak memanggilnya, kak Kal mencegahku "tunggu Sou, kondisinya aneh".

"AARGHH!".

Mendengar teriakan Maria, aku segera menghampiri dan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum Maria jatuh ke lantai "Maria!".

"Souichirou…" Maria pingsan dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Segera kusapu air matanya dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Maria, sadarlah!" sahutku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Tak berapa lama, Ayanami dan Miroku-sama membuka pintu.

"jangan diguncang kepalanya!" sahut Kak Kal sambil menghampiriku.

"terus gimana?".

"kau bawa dia ke kamarnya, sementara aku akan memanggil Chitose".

Aku membopong Maria "kalau begitu cepatlah, kak. saya permisi dulu, Miroku-sama, Ayanami-sama".

Aku segera menuju kamar dan bertemu Mikage. Kerupuk yang dimakan Mikage langsung jatuh saat ia melihat Maria tak sadarkan diri "hei! kenapa lagi dengan Maria!".

Aku meletakkan Maria di atas ranjangnya "dia pingsan tadi. Chitose-san akan segera kemari, jadi tenanglah".

Kalau kubilang Maria sempat nangis sebelum pingsan, dia pasti tambah heboh, karena itu aku memilih diam. Tak berapa lama, kak Kal datang bersama Chitose-san. Setelah aku dan Mikage menunggu diluar beberapa saat, Chitose-san keluar "tidak apa-apa, tapi tolong suruh dia pergi menemuiku besok di rumah sakit untuk check-up. Aku ingin memeriksa kepalanya yang terbentur kemarin".

"…terima kasih banyak, Chitose-san".

Chitose-san tersenyum "sama-sama, adikku sayang".

"tak adakah yang bisa kubantu sebagai tanda terima kasih, Chitose-san?".

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Chitose-san melihat ke arahku "hm... kalau begitu, bisa bantu aku menaruh arsip-arsipku?".

Aku menepuk bahu Mikage "Mikage, jaga Maria dulu ya".

"ok, boss!".

Secara bersamaan dengan Mikage masuk ke kamar, aku mengikuti Chitose-san ke ruangan kerjanya. Benar saja, arsip yang harus kubawa saja ada 2 kardus besar sementara Chitose-san membawa sebuah kardus ukuran sedang. Sesampainya di ruang arsip, kami meletakkan kardus-kardus itu diatas meja "arsip apa saja ini, Chitose-san?".

Chitose-san mulai meletakkan beberapa arsip ke dalam rak "semua ini arsip kesehatan milik pasien-pasienku juga penelitianku bersama Satsuki tentang pengobatan untuk para pasien".

Aku tersenyum mengingat Satsuki, gadis itu benar-benar mencintai para pasiennya… aku yakin dia pasti akan jadi dokter yang sangat hebat.

Chitose-san mengambil arsip lain untuk ditaruh di rak "Ah, tolong rahasiakan arsip yang ada di ruangan ini, ya. Karena arsip yang ada di ruangan ini merupakan top secret".

"baiklah, Chitose-san. Tapi apa ada arsip yang berisi data tentang perang 10 tahun yang lalu?".

Chitose-san terdiam sejenak dan menatapku dengan ekspresi datar seolah beku "maksudmu… perang Raggs?".

"iya".

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Chitose-san pergi ke komputer yang ada di pojok ruangan dan mengutak-atik computer itu. Aku beranjak dari kursiku saat Chitose-san menengok ke arahku yang ada di belakangnya, seolah menyuruhku menghampirinya. Aku melihat layar komputer yang digerakkan oleh Chitose-san "sayang sekali, arsip yang memuat tentang Raggs yang ada disinipun sedikit sekali. Meski sampai saat inipun kemiliteran masih mencari dokumen yang terkait dengan Raggs, terutama catatan yang berhubungan dengan top secret keluarga kerajaan Raggs".

Bersama Chitose-san, aku memperhatikan daftar arsip yang terdapat di layar computer dengan seksama. Jurnal perjalanan bidang medis saat perang Raggs, hasil otopsi para korban perang, tapi entah kenapa mataku terpaku saat melihat sejarah keluarga kerajaan Raggs.

Entah dari mana, aku merasa mendengar suara anak perempuan _"…Kak Ichi…"_.

"sebenarnya, apa yang kau cari?".

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku barusan dan menengok ke arah Chitose-san "ah, maaf… aku hanya ingin melihat arsip yang berisi tentang anak-anak korban perang Raggs".

Tatapan Chitose-san seakan menyelidikiku "untuk apa?".

"ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk Maria".

Setelah menyuruhku duduk, Chitose-san menghadap ke arahku "bisa kau jelaskan padaku?".

Setelah duduk, kupikir tak apa jika aku menceritakan pada Chitose-san. Toh, aku bisa meminta Chitose-san tutup mulut sebagai dokter pribadi kami. Aku pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin, termasuk mimpi Maria "begitulah, Chitose-san. Tempat yang paling banyak tertutupi salju di seantero negeri ini dan berdasarkan perhitunganku pada umur Maria, membuatku pikiranku tertuju pada perang Raggs".

Chitose-san menopang tangannya ke dagunya "lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?".

"…jika masih ada keluarga Maria yang masih hidup, aku ingin membawa dan mempertemukan Maria kembali pada keluarganya. Tapi jika memang Maria sebatang kara, paling tidak… aku akan mencarikan keluarga untuknya, kalau perlu… akulah yang akan menjadi keluarganya nanti".

Aku mendongak saat mendengar desahan nafas Chitose-san yang tersenyum padaku dan berkata "kau benar-benar mirip dengan Kal, ya".

Aku menautkan alis "apanya?".

Chitose-san tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku.

Aku kembali ke kamarku sambil membawa makan malam yang dibelikan Chitose-san. Saat aku masuk ke kamar, rupanya Mikage sedang membantu Maria mengganti perban di kepalanya. Setelah kami menyantap makan malam dan bersiap untuk tidur, Maria yang paling pertama merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Aku dan Mikage saling bertukar pikiran lewat tatapan mata. Kami berdua mengambil bantal dan selimut masing-masing "oke, kami permisi".

Setelah aku (di kiri) dan Mikage (di kanan) meletakkan bantal, lalu berbaring di samping Maria, benar saja Maria langsung memukulkan bantalnya pada kami berdua "kalian berdua ini apa-apaan! Tidur di ranjang kalian sendiri, sana!".

"ayolah, ini kan malam terakhir kita satu kamar, besok kita sudah ditempatkan ke kamar masing-masing" sahut Mikage sambil menatap Maria dengan tatapan memelas, bagus!

"benar kata Mikage, lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran atas perbuatanmu yang seenaknya membuat kami khawatir selama beberapa hari ini. Kami janji deh, kami nggak akan macam-macam. Kalau kami macam-macam, silahkan terbangkan Mikage ke akhirat".

"heh, kurang ajar! kamu juga, bego! Kenapa aku aja yang diterbangin!" ujar Mikage sambil menjitak kepala lalu mencekik leherku. Setelah mati-matian menahan tawa, Maria hanya bisa menghela nafas "haah, ya sudah kalau begitu".

Setelah pasrah pada perilaku kami, Maria hanya tersenyum pada kami, meski aku merasa ada yang aneh saat melihatnya.

Dalam tidurku, aku merasa mendengar bisikan suara Maria yang lembut "…maafkan aku".

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dan hanya menemukan Mikage di sampingku "…Maria?".

Setelah membangunkan Mikage, kami mencari ke semua ruangan, tapi kami tetap tak menemukannya. Kemana dia? Tak sengaja kutemukan surat resign beserta 2 surat permintaan maaf untukku dan Mikage di atas meja belajar kami.

Setelah selesai membaca surat dari Maria, aku pun berembuk dengan Mikage.

"Souichirou, kamu juga dapat surat dari Maria?".

"ya, isinya permintaan maaf dan terima kasih atas perilaku baikku padanya, juga ucapan perpisahan".

"sama. Apa dia tak menulis alasan kepergiannya?".

"tidak".

Mikage tertunduk dan menghela napas panjang, sedangkan aku hanya bisa meratap sambil menyenderkan kepala di tembok, terlebih kami melihat bahwa Maria juga meninggalkan sepucuk surat pengunduran diri (resign) dari kemiliteran.

Seharusnya aku sadar apa makna senyuman Maria malam ini, itu senyum perpisahan, sama seperti senyum yang diperlihatkan gadis itu padaku 2 tahun yang lalu "kenapa… dia pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa".

"…aku teringat dengan kehangatan yang kurasakan saat kita bertiga tidur, juga sepucuk kalimat yang khusus, hanya ada di surat milikku".

Aku segera duduk di samping Mikage dan mengambil sepucuk surat dari Maria untuk Mikage _"_ _Mikage, selama bertahun-tahun bersamamu, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan mengatakan 'cinta' padaku. Aku menghargai perasaanmu dan aku juga sangat menyukaimu, tapi perasaan 'suka' yang kumiliki ini hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih… maafkan aku._ _lupakanlah aku dan dampingilah_ _gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku. Dia selalu di dekatmu dan mencintaimu dengan tulus, maka dampingilah…_ _"_.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku "…jadi, Maria juga sadar?".

Mikage memalingkan wajahnya padaku "kau juga sudah tahu? jadi itu benar? sejak kapan?".

Aku menatap Mikage yang sedang kalut "sudah sejak lama, sama sepertimu yang selalu melihat Maria, gadis itu juga selalu melihatmu".

Mikage beranjak dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke dinding "aku yang berhak memilih jalanku!".

Setelah menenangkan Mikage, aku menghadapkan kepalan tanganku padanya "lebih baik kita bergerak sendiri-sendiri mencari informasi keberadaan Maria. Kita juga harus menghubungi satu sama lain jika ada informasi, bisa janji?".

Mikage menyentuhkan kepalan tangannya padaku.

 _Seminggu Kemudian…_

Saat sampai di kamarku, aku terkejut saat melihat kaca pigura yang terletak di atas meja retak, padahal pigura itu tak terbentur apapun. Setelah membereskan pigura itu, aku merasa tak enak saat melihat langit di malam itu.

" _Mikage, Maria, kenapa pikiranku penuh dengan kalian berdua saat aku melihat langit malam ini?"_.

Setelah menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang, aku teringat dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mikage saat ia harus ditempatkan ke kamar yang sama dengan Maria dan Mikage. Dengan riangnya ia mengenalkan dirinya denganku dan kami berjabatan tangan. Saat ia berkenalan dengan Maria, Maria hanya diam menatap Mikage tanpa memberi respon apa-apa. Detik berikutnya, dengan beraninya Mikage memperkenalkan dirinya (sekali lagi) sambil memeluk Maria (katanya sih salam ala luar negeri alias hug), walaupun berakhir dengan tamparan Maria dan sikutan (refleks) dariku. Ditambah setelah itu ia malah menggodaku dengan menuduhku cemburu. Setelah tersenyum geli, aku mengambil notes berwarna putih yang sama seperti milik Maria dan Mikage, hadiah ultah pertama yang kudapat dari Maria. Di dalamnya, ada foto kami bertiga bersama Keith & tunangannya plus sahabat tunangan Keith, juga Kurena dan Chitose saat perayaan ultah Maria yang ke-15 tahun lalu.

Aku mencium foto itu sambil berbisik "yah, banyak yang terjadi di antara kita. Kumohon, aku berharap semoga kalian baik-baik saja, sahabatku".

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : Fiuh… Chapter 2 was Done!?

Souichirou : and then, apa yang mau kau lakukan kali ini?

Author : hm… kita lihat dulu siapa yang kumpul…. Yang hadir trio bishop, Maria, Hakuren, Mikage, Satsuki, Kasumi, Keith… Ouka dan ketiga dayangnya absen, ya…

Souichirou : (heran melihat audience lain yang menatapnya) kenapa tatapan kalian begitu?

Author : kamu nggak lupa atas apa yang kau lakukan di BTS Chapter sebelumnya, kan?

Souichirou : oh… kan Black Hawk juga nggak hadir…

Labrador : para bunga bilang, kalau Hyuuga lagi dihukum sama Ayanami, jadi anggota lain berusaha menyelamatkannya sekalian nonton… (~with smile~ ^-^)

Audience & Author : …

Author : ya, sudah… kalo gitu, kita main lempar pertanyaan dadakan?! Satu orang satu pertanyaan?! Yang udah jawab, tanya orang di sebelahmu, kumulai… Castor, apa hubunganmu dengan Razette?

Castor : kh… (wajah memerah) no comment?! Labrador, apa yang paling kau sukai?

Labrador : tentu saja bunga… Frau, wanita macam apa yang bisa menarik hatimu?

Frau : semua wanita di dunia ini istimewa bagiku~

Author : sudah kuduga, kamu bakal jawab itu…

Frau : gak terima comment… Mikage, siapa pacarmu?

Mikage : gak ada?!

Maria : yakin?

Mikage : sumpah! Atas nama tuhan agama manapun, aku nggak punya pacar?!

Hakuren : terus, kenapa panik gitu?

Author : oi, kelahinya ntar?! Lanjut dulu…

Mikage : Maria, siapa yang kau sukai saat ini?

Maria : (tersenyum) aku suka sama kalian semua, sahabat-sahabatku, juga keluargaku…

Frau : (menepuk bahu Mikage dan ngomong lewat telepati) _kau sudah berjuang keras…_

Maria : (sempet heran, akhirnya menoleh ke sebelah) Hakuren, kenapa kau benci perempuan?

Hakuren : bukannya benci, sih… cuma nggak suka, soalnya… (membisikkan jawabannya pada Maria. sementara Maria diam tanpa ekspresi, menoleh ke sebelahnya) hm… kapan kau lahir?

Souichirou : 14 Februari… Satsuki, kenapa kau dinamakan Satsuki?

Satsuki : aku lahir tanggal 7 Juli, dan malam itu kebetulan bulan purnama, jadilah namaku… Kasumi, sejak kapan kau menyadari kalau kau suka Keith?

Kasumi : eh, sejak saat dia menolongku, saat kecelakaan di arena tembak 3 tahun lalu… Keith, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?

Keith : sejak pertama melihatmu, saat menolongmu di arena tembak 3 tahun lalu…

Hakuren : interupsi, apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu di arena tembak? Kalau tidak salah, bukannya 3 tahun lalu itu Maria sempat koma?

Maria : tahu darimana?

Hakuren : (refleks menutup mulut) itu… maaf, aku sempat lihat fotomu dengan Mikage saat mengantar notesmu…

Maria : nah, jujur lebih baik… nggak apa-apa, kok…

Author : ntar kubikin ceritanya, tapi cerita ekstra…

Keith : lanjut ke Author, ya... kenapa cerita Maria dan Souichirou dipisah?

Author : Good question... The Dragon and The Princess ini cerita dari sudut pandang Souichirou dan Ouka dengan mereka berdua sebagai tokoh utamanya sedangkan The Goddess and The Innocence Soul dengan Maria sebagai tokoh utamanya


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **The Dragon And The Princess**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Souichirou yang mendapat petunjuk tentang keberadaan Maria dari Mikage (tepatnya arwah Mikage) pergi ke Order. Tapi di Order, dia malah menemukan makam Mikage. Di tengah rasa shock, ia teringat Maria dan mencari Maria di Order sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Maria yang bersama kakak laki-lakinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : My Sister And… My Brother…**

 **.**

Saat jam istirahat, Souichirou segera pergi ke pusat informasi kemiliteran untuk memeriksa keberadaan Mikage dan Maria lebih lanjut.

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV…_

* * *

BEEP!

"Error?".

Kucoba berapa kalipun, komputer ini tetap error! Aku mengeluarkan ID-ku dari komputer. Apa-apaan ini? setelah berpikir lebih jernih, mungkin saja Mikage sedang ada misi rahasia, kan? sebab terkadang lokasi kami berdasarkan nama dan kode register akan dihapus saat menjalani misi rahasia (lebih tepatnya disembunyikan).

"…Ah, sudahlah…"

Kupikir daripada pusing-pusing mikir, lebih baik aku kembali untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun, aku harus menghubungi Mikage karena aku berhasil mendapat info bahwa Maria berada di distrik 7. Kalau mau mencari seseorang di distrik 7, paling tepat pastinya tempat pertama yang didatangi adalah Order, gereja Ordo Barsburg yang merupakan gereja pusat dunia sekaligus yang terbesar. Mengingat Order, aku jadi ingat dengannya…

apa gadis itu sehat-sehat saja? Gadis naif yang tegar, tanpa sanak saudara yang kutinggalkan di depan Order 3 tahun yang lalu.

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh ke lantai, begitu juga orang yang kutabrak.

"ah, maaf… kau tak apa-apa, nona? Aku tak hati-hati".

Setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata gadis itu orang yang kukenal "Satsuki?".

"begitukah cara bicaramu pada siapapun gadis yang kau tabrak? Manis sekali…".

Aku mendongak ke arah wanita yang berdiri di belakang Satsuki "tolong jangan bicara dengan nada mengejek seseorang hanya karena cara bicara, Chitose-san".

Chitose-san segera merapikan berkas-berkas yang dijatuhkan Satsuki "kalau begitu, mau ikut makan siang bersama kami? Ikutlah ke ruanganku".

"tentu… bisa berdiri, Satsuki?", setelah aku berdiri dan membersihkan bajuku, aku mengulurkan tangan pada Satsuki.

Satsuki menggenggam tanganku sambil tetap menundukkan kepala "…iya".

Aku tentu merasa heran, karena tak biasanya Satsuki begini, apalagi aku mencium harum bunga Gomphrena Globosa (bunga kenop) darinya "…Satsuki? Kamu sakit?".

Saat aku hendak melihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya "nggak ada apa-apa, kok".

Berkali-kali aku hendak melihat wajahnya, Satsuki selalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku menyentuh pipinya "perlihatkan wajahmu".

"nggak!".

"stop, perlihatkan padaku".

Aku berhasil memalingkan wajahnya padaku, tapi aku menautkan alis karena wajah Satsuki saat ini. Tepi bawah matanya sembab dan agak merah "kamu habis nangis?".

Satsuki memalingkan arah pandangannya dariku "nggak ada apa-apa".

"kau nggak mau cerita?".

"oi, kalian berdua, kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini" tegur Chitose-san.

Saat kami berdua melihat sekeliling, kami baru sadar kalau kami berdua menarik perhatian orang yang lewat.

Aku melepaskan Satsuki "maaf".

"tak masalah".

Aku membantu membawakan makan siang ke ruang kerja Chitose-san. Saat kami bertiga sampai di ruang kerja Chitose-san, kami menemukan Kasumi dan Keith sedang berpelukan. Memang, Satsuki dan Kasumi lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan kini Chitose-san jadi superior mereka berdua. Tapi enggak berarti itu membebaskan mereka untuk mesra-mesraan secara terang-terangan kaya gini, kan?

"kalian ini, mesra-mesraan di ruang kerja orang…".

Eng? Lalu kusadari, ternyata Keith sedang menenangkan Kasumi yang menangis.

"Kasumi nangis kenapa?".

"biasa, Kasumi kan memang sering nangis" sahut Keith sambil tersenyum padaku.

Well? Aku pun kembali ke ruanganku setelah kami makan siang bersama.

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

Chitose menutup pintu setelah memastikan Souichirou sudah pergi "kalian yakin, tidak apa-apa jika kalian tidak memberitahu Souichirou seperti ini?".

Keith mengelus-elus rambut Kasumi yang masih menangis di pelukannya "kita tak bisa memberitahu Souichirou sekarang, kak. Apalagi Maria masih hilang".

Chitose bersandar di meja Satsuki "pertanyaanku, sampai kapan? Kalian tahu kalau Souichirou paling benci sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, kan?".

"paling tidak, sampai dia bisa menerima kepergian Maria" sahut Satsuki yang melihat ke arah langit yang biru.

"baik, tapi jangan libatkan aku… saat dia tahu dan marah besar akibat ulah kalian ini" sahut Chitose.

.

 _Beberapa hari kemudian, Di benteng Hohburg…_

* * *

 _Souichirou's Dream (Souichirou's POV)…_

* * *

Dalam mimpiku, aku melihat diriku saat aku berusia 8 tahun, aku berlari bersama anak perempuan yang tak lain adalah adikku (walaupun aku tidak ingat wajahnya dan aku tidak tahu sebabnya). Ia terus menangis, wajar saja, sebab kami harus meninggalkan Father yang telah mengasuh kami. Saat adikku tertembak peluru, ia jatuh ke jurang dan aku hanya bisa berteriak memanggil namanya "Marygold!".

Aku berlari ke arah mereka yang menembak adikku dengan alasan yang keji, karena kesenangan mereka. Saat aku berhasil menghabisi mereka semua hanya dengan tatapan mataku, muncul seorang lelaki dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh matanya mencegatku (kak Kal). Saat aku berusaha menyerangnya, kak Kal mengalahkanku dalam sekejap "kemampuanmu itu tak akan mempan padaku karena mataku yang buta".

Saat ia menghunuskan pedangnya padaku, aku menatap tajam padanya "kalau mau bunuh, bunuh aku sekarang juga!".

"kenapa kau menyerang kami dan apa alasanmu memilih kematian?".

"kalian sudah membunuh adik perempuanku, satu-satunya keluargaku! Tak ada artinya aku hidup kalau keluargaku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini!".

Setelah membersihkan pedangnya, tak kusangka kak Kal memelukku dan berbisik "…Maaf…".

Aku hanya menangis sampai ia memperkenalkan diri "namaku Kal, siapa namamu?".

"…Souichirou".

"baiklah, akan kubawa kau ke tempat dimana anak-anak sepertimu bisa hidup", sambil menggendongku, kak Kal membawaku ke hadapan seorang pria tua yang menggendong gadis kecil yang cantik dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan warna matanya yang pink seperti kelopak bunga sakura (Miroku-sama, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu).

kak Kal memohon pada Miroku-sama "Miroku-sama, izinkan saya untuk mengangkatnya sebagai adik saya".

"boleh saja, tapi dengan syarat, dia harus dilatih sebagai budak perang. Saat ia berumur 13 tahun, masukkan ia ke akademi kemiliteran. Jika kau tidak setuju, ia harus mati disini".

"baiklah".

Sejak itu, setiap hari bagaikan mimpi buruk. Setiap hari aku harus membunuh dan terkurung di rumah kecil. Kalau aku tidak mengikuti perintah, hanya hukuman fisik dan tidak dapat makan yang menanti. Lawan bicaraku hanya orang yang memungutku, kak Kal. Saat aku berusia 9 tahun, kak Kal membawaku ke sebuah rumah mungil. Saat kami masuk, aku melihat sekumpulan mayat berbaju militer, tapi yang lebih menarik perhatianku adalah seorang gadis kecil yang berusaha membangunkan seorang wanita yang berlumuran darah itu. Dia adalah Kurena-san dan gadis kecil itu adalah Maria. setelah aku menyembuhkan Kurena-san karena disuruh kak Kal, Kurena-san memeluk gadis kecil itu untuk menenangkannya. Gadis kecil itu memeluk Kurena-san yang ia panggil 'mother' sambil menangis. Kak Kal mengulurkan tangan pada Kurena-san dan Maria agar mereka berdua ikut bersama kami. Saat Kurena-san menolak tawaran kak Kal sambil memeluk erat Maria, kak Kal menyerahkan pilihan pada Maria, jika ia tetap tidak mau, Kurena-san akan dibunuh dan gadis kecil itu akan tetap dibawa. Gadis kecil itu menatap tajam padaku dan kak Kal dengan tatapan yang cukup menusuk. Ia setuju dengan usul kak Kal dengan syarat kami tidak boleh melukai Kurena-san lagi. Semenjak itu, aku satu rumah dengan Maria. Setiap hari, saat kami sampai di rumah setelah membunuh, Kurena-san pasti mendekam di kamar Maria untuk memeluk Maria yang menangis (walaupun hal ini baru kuketahui di awal musim dingin pertama (bulan November) setelah aku masuk akademi kemiliteran).

Hal itu berlangsung hingga aku berumur 10 tahun (Maria 8 tahun). Setelah itu, Kurena-san sering menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan Maria secara bergantian. Awal musim semi saat aku berusia 13 tahun (Maria 11 tahun) waktunya kami masuk akademi militer. Walau sudah bebas, Kurena-san memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah itu.

"jika kalian ada masalah, atau ada persoalan yang tidak kalian mengerti, pulanglah kemari, karena aku akan menunggu kepulangan kalian. Kalian punya sayap di punggung kalian dan terbanglah kemanapun kalian ingin".

Itu kata-kata Kurena-san saat aku dan Maria berangkat ke akademi. Di asrama, aku sekamar dengan Mikage dan Maria (dia satu-satunya wanita di angkatan kami). Dengan alasan kamar asrama yang sudah penuh, kami terpaksa satu kamar dengan Maria. Walaupun kami sempat satu rumah dan kini kami satu kamar, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Maria, bahkan awalnya aku tidak menyukainya karena tatapan matanya saat kami menjemputnya hingga peristiwa itu terjadi.

.

Aku membuka mata "kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan Kurena-san? Apa ada hubungannya dengan besok, tepat satu bulan setelah Maria pergi dari kemiliteran".

Saat aku selesai menggunakan seragamku, betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku berbalik ke belakang karena Mikage berdiri dengan wajah yang pucat sambil memanggil namaku (dia malah tertawa renyah). Tanpa rasa curiga, aku menepuk kepala Mikage yang tingginya di bawahku. Saat aku bertanya apakah ia sakit sebab selain wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya juga dingin. Tapi dengan senyum khasnya, ia berkata bahwa ia hanya kecapaian setelah misi yang ia jalankan kemarin. Sebelum aku pergi, Mikage memintaku agar aku tetap di kamar karena ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan malam ini dan aku menyanggupinya.

* * *

 _Malamnya, dalam kamar Souichirou…_

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjangku. Entah kenapa, kedua tanganku sakit seakan tercabik-cabik tadi sampai-sampai aku menjatuhkan dokumen yang kubawa. Di saat bersamaan, aku juga teringat pada Maria.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tanganku "apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kepergianmu? sebenarnya kamu pergi kemana, Maria?".

"kau merindukannya, Souichirou?".

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Mikage dengan wajah yang pucat sehingga membuatku terkejut sampai terguling dari ranjang ke lantai.

"wakh! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu begitu dong! bikin kaget aja!".

"yee… salahmu sendiri, kamu tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu dan membiarkannya terbuka, jadi aku masuk aja".

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?".

"ini tentang Maria".

Aku segera bangkit dan siap mendengarkan Mikage dengan antusias. Mikage memberitahuku bahwa ternyata Maria memang ada di gereja terbesar di dunia, yaitu Order di distrik 7 saat ini, karena ingat akan masa lalunya dan hendak mencari kebenaran dengan matanya sendiri, Maria pergi dari kemiliteran (tapi bukan berarti harus pergi diam-diam gini, kan?).

Rupanya Mikage sudah menemui Maria sehingga ia mengetahui alasan kepergian Maria. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Mikage memohon padaku untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia meminta agar aku pergi ke Order untuk menemui Maria, tapi sebelumnya aku harus menemui kak Kal dan Kurena-san untuk mengambil titipannya. Aku memang tidak keberatan, tapi saat aku menanyakan alasannya dan kenapa bukan dia saja, Mikage malah menjawab dengan wajah bersedih.

"aku tak bisa lagi menemuinya walau ingin. Karena aku sudah menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis. Maaf, aku melanggar janjiku padamu".

Tentu saja aku naik darah dan saat aku ingin menghajar Mikage, tahu-tahu ia sudah meloncat ke belakangku.

"aku tahu kau marah. Tapi bisakah kau penuhi permintaanku? Sebab saat ini hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong. Maria sedang terluka dan ia diincar oleh seseorang di kemiliteran ini".

Sambil berusaha tenang, aku berpikir sejenak "baik, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu".

Dengan wajah lega, Mikage berterima kasih padaku "terima kasih, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dan Maria".

Aku menghela napas "memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Maria sampai kau berkata tidak bisa menemuinya lagi?".

Entah kenapa, Mikage memasang wajah seolah menahan rasa sakit "lebih baik, kau tanyakan itu pada Maria".

Saat aku bertanya pada Mikage apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi menemui Maria, Mikage memelukku "Souichirou, sifatmu sangat mirip dengan Maria, jadi saat kau tahu kebenarannya, tolong sampaikan pada Maria agar ia jangan lupa untuk mencari kebahagiannya juga. Mungkin kau akan terkejut saat mengetahui kenyataan, tapi kenyataan selalu hanya ada satu".

Mikage melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menuju pintu yang terbuka.

"yang terakhir, sampaikan pada Maria, aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tak ingin dia seperti itu terus. Terima kasih untuk kalian karena telah menjadi sahabatku".

"Entah apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi ingat, sampai kapanpun kau itu sahabatku. Lagipula ucapan terima kasih dan seterusnya itu seharusnya kata-kataku".

"aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua dan aku tidak akan melupakan kalian hingga akhir hidupku".

"Mikage? Kenapa ucapanmu seakan kau tidak akan kembali lagi".

"sayonara" Mikage tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya yang kulihat untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat aku mengejarnya, Mikage menghilang di salah satu tikungan. Yang kutemui hanyalah kak Kal yang sedang memegang seekor anak fyurung (naga utusan langit) berwarna pink "jadi, apa kau akan pergi? Untuk mengetahui kenyataan, meskipun itu menyakitkan?".

"itu lebih baik daripada aku berdiam diri tanpa mengetahui kenyataan. Karena itu, biarkan aku pergi, kak".

Sambil menunjuk ke arah hawkzille yang diparkir di balkon, kak Kal menyerahkan anak fyurung itu padaku "berikan anak fyurung ini pada Maria. Temui Kurena dan serahkan barang yang akan diserahkan Kurena pada Maria. Dan terakhir, ini milikmu, kukembalikan".

Setelah mengambil sesuatu di kantung bajunya, kak Kal memberi sebuah kalung Rosario.

"kh!"

Setelah melihat kalung itu, flashback ingatan masa kecilku muncul, yaitu saat aku, adikku, dan kakakku menerima kalung Rosario ini dari Ayah kami di depan istana Raggs. Akhirnya aku ingat wajah adik perempuan dan kakak laki-laki yang selama ini tak bisa kuingat.

Kak Kal menepuk kepalaku "sudah ingat, kan? pergilah, biar kuurus sisanya disini".

Aku mengenakan kalung Rosario itu dan naik ke hawkzille "terima kasih banyak, kak. Aku pergi dulu".

Aku menjalankan hawkzille-ku ke rumah yang saat ini ditempati Kurena-san. Setelah aku mengetuk pintu, seorang wanita dengan warna mata dan rambut coklat lurus yang disanggul, yaitu Kurena-san yang mempersilahkanku untuk masuk setelah membuka pintu. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menolak ajakan Kurena-san dengan halus dan segera menjelaskan perkataan kak Kal.

Kurena-san tersenyum "sudah saatnya, rupanya. Ini, tolong kembalikan pada Maria, karena ini miliknya".

Betapa terkejutnya aku karena kalung yang diserahkan Kurena-san sama persis dengan milikku. Itu berarti… Maria adalah adik perempuanku yang kukira sudah meninggal. Setelah Kurena-san menjelaskan bahwa ia menemukan kalung ini bersama Maria yang ia tolong saat jatuh dari tebing dan tersangkut di pohon, betapa bahagianya aku.

Aku memeluk Kurena-san "terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan adik perempuanku, Kurena-san".

Setelah aku melepaskan pelukanku, Kurena-san mencium keningku "pergilah kemanapun kau ingin dan kembalilah dengan selamat".

"iya".

Sebelum Kurena-san melepas kepergianku, ia menyerahkan amplop yang berisi surat sambil tersenyum, meski aku merasa senyuman Kurena-san kali ini sepreti menahan kepahitan, aku memacu hakwzille menuju Order (ngebut).

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

Setelah Souichirou tak kelihatan lagi, Kurena masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu.

"jadi, dia sudah pergi?".

Kurena menengok ke belakang dan menghela napas lega "huft… jangan mengejutkanku, Kal. Mana keponakanku tersayang itu?".

"Chitose sedang pergi mengantar seseorang ke Order, kenapa tidak kau cek apa yang dilakukan saudarimu itu?".

Mendengar ucapan Kal, Kurena bergegas ke lantai 2 dan Kal menyusulnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam cermin setinggi orang dewasa berornamen yang ada di samping lemari.

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV…_

* * *

Sorenya, aku sampai di Order (berkat ngebut). Sambil keliling Order untuk mencari Maria, pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai pikiran, seperti senyuman Mikage saat itu. Itu senyuman perpisahan yang sama dengan senyuman terakhir yang kulihat dari Maria di malam itu, juga senyuman gadis itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Keanehan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat sehari setelah 1 minggu Maria pergi, Satsuki dan Kasumi menangis, Keith tersenyum meskipun aku tahu kalau itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Kumohon, semoga saja pikiranku yang gila ini tidak benar. Tiba-tiba, anak fyurung yang dari tadi diam di atas kepalaku melompat dan berlari ke suatu tempat.

"tunggu, mau kemana?".

Aku mengejar anak fyurung itu hingga aku sampai di depan taman yang memiliki gerbang bertuliskan "Order's Graveyard". Aku berhasil menangkap bayi fyurung yang berhenti di depan sebuah nisan. Nisan yang terbuat dari batu marmer putih itu masih terlihat baru, dan aku membaca nama beserta tanggal kematian pemilik nisan tersebut.

" _Tidak mungkin!"_ _._

Saat aku berpikir begitu, bayi fyurung ini mengambil salah satu surat yang diberikan Kurena-san dan menyerahkannya padaku, seolah dia menyuruhku membacanya. Begitu kubuka, rupanya surat ini berisi undangan yang ditujukan padaku untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman MIKAGE CELESTINE.

Aku berdiri dan mengelus-elus bayi fyurung yang ada di genggamanku saat ini "…jadi, kau memang sengaja membimbingku kemari, Mikage?".

Well, terserah orang lain akan menganggapku gila atau semacam itu, tapi aku berpikir bahwa bayi fyurung ini sebagai reinkarnasi Mikage. Pikiranku kosong, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mikage mengambil sesuatu dari sakuku dan aku mengambilnya, sebuah foto dimana ada aku bersama sahabat-sahabatku, salah satunya Mikage dan Maria.

"…Maria".

Aku segera beranjak dan bergegas mencari Maria. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku di Order mencari gadis kecil itu. Pikiranku dipenuhi bagaimana keadannya sepeninggal Mikage? Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah taman yang di tengahnya ada kolam (yang kemudian kuketahui sebagai taman pusat Order). Betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku bertemu dengan putri duyung di kolam itu. Putri duyung itu menunjuk ke arah lorong di dekat sini dan... aku segera berlari dan berhenti di depan tangga.

"Maria!".

Maria menengok ke arahku dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya atas yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Souichirou…".

Suara merdunya terdengar lirih, dari tatapan matanya yang kompleks aku tahu kalau ia lagi-lagi menahan diri. Aku memeluknya, karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Dari dulu, aku tahu bagaimana ia berjuang untuk bertahan seorang diri dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"hal pertama yang ingin kulakukan saat menemukanmu adalah memarahimu, tapi sekarang… aku hanya bisa bilang terima kasih karena telah bertahan hidup, Mary-chan".

Setelah mencium keningnya, kuberikan Rosario miliknya Kuharap ia ingat, kalau aku adalah kakaknya. Beberapa saat ia memegangi kepalanya hingga ia balas berbisik "…Kak Ichi?".

Aku lega dan tersenyum karena ia ingat padaku. Sambil memeluk dan mengelus rambutnya, kucoba untuk membuka hatinya "maaf, aku tidak ada disampingmu saat 'dia' meninggalkanmu, padahal kau ada disampingku saat 'gadis itu' meninggalkanku".

Ia menatapku dan bertanya dengan suara bergetar "yang kau maksud 'dia' itu siapa?".

"kau tak perlu menutupinya, aku sudah lihat nisan di kompleks pemakaman yang baru-baru ini ada disitu. Sudah cukup, jangan kau tahan lagi tangisanmu. Maafkan aku".

Maria menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "kh… seharusnya aku… yang minta maaf".

Melilhatnya menahan air matanya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memeluknya "maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu sendirian selama 9 tahun ini".

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku "tidak apa-apa… kau masih hidup dan menemuiku, itu saja sudah cukup…. Syukurlah, kau masih hidup… kakak".

Keharuan ini terpecah akibat seseorang.

"syukurlah kau sehat, Souichirou" ujar seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku.

Aku ingat betul suara ini, dan saat kutengok ke belakang "kau…".

Segera setelah kulepaskan pelukanku dari Maria, aku langsung menyerang pria itu dengan zaiphonku meski gagal.

"jangan lari, brengsek!".

Ia terlihat tersentak dan satu kepalanku sukses mendarat di wajahnya.

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang, Maria…

"hentikan, kak! Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerang Frau-san?".

Aku menyuruh Maria untuk melepaskanku meski ia tak menurutiku "Maria… apa kau tidak ingat? Orang ini adalah…".

"aku ingat, kak! Justru karena dia kakak kita, dia kakakku juga, sebagai adikmu aku harus menghentikanmu!".

Aku menggaruk kepala sambil menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri karena aku tahu seberapa keras kepalanya adikku yang manis ini "baiklah, maafkan aku, Maria. Aku lupa tujuan semula dan naik darah begitu bertemu orang ini. Padahal aku datang kemari untuk menemuimu, atas permintaan Mikage semalam".

"apa katamu tadi… Mikage yang…".

"iya, benar kok. Terserah kalau orang menganggapku gila atau semacam itu. Mikage yang membimbingku kemari, agar dia bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, nih…".

Aku mengambil Mikage dari kepalaku dan memberikannya pada Maria. Sambil menggenggam anak Fyurung itu, Maria memanggil anak Fyurung itu "…Mikage?".

"burupya!" Anak Fyurung itu tersenyum dan langsung akrab dengan Maria.

Melihat senyuman Maria saat anak Fyurung itu menjilat-jilat pipinya, tanpa sadar otot wajahku jadi kendur dan ikut tersenyum.

Saat mataku tertuju pada dua anak lelaki yang terlihat mencurigakan tadi, aku menatap tajam mereka "ah, lalu… apa yang sudah dilakukan dua anak lelaki paling belakang itu padamu?".

Saat Maria meyakinkan tak terjadi apa-apa, kedua anak lelaki itu langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"dia adikmu?".

Saat kulihat ke sumber suara, ada dua pria tengah berdiri di belakang Frau. Yang satu berambut merah berkacamata yang tingginya kurang lebih sama denganku, sementara pria baby-face dengan rambut dan mata berwarna ungu yang lebih pendek dariku. Dari pakaian mereka berdua yang sama, kuperkirakan mereka sesama uskup.

Tapi soal ini dan itu lain "huh, masih disini?".

"kau dibenci, rupanya" sahut Castor-san sambil tersenyum sinis.

"aku ngerti, kalau kau marah dan membenciku, silahkan. Tapi aku harus ngapain supaya kau mau memaafkanku?".

"berikan penjelasan yang bisa kuterima atas apa yang kau lakukan 9 tahun yang lalu".

Ia tidak langsung menjawab pernyataanku, sepintas aku merasa ekspresinya sempat membeku seolah menyiratkan ia menahan kepahitan.

"itu… maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa. Yang bisa kukatakan saat ini, maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkan kalian berdua selama 10 tahun ini dan membuat kalian menderita".

Jawabannya membuatku tak puas.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat ke arah langit "…Hakuren, Souichirou, Maria, aku ada urusan sebentar. Oh iya, satu lagi, Hakuren. Tolong pinjamkan bajumu pada Souichirou. Tidak mungkin dia pakai baju seragam militer itu disini".

Setelah pergi meninggalkan kami, Hakuren dan Maria mengajakku ke kamar mereka.

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : (menutup telpon) okay, Souichirou udah ada di Order… kali ini, anggota kita hanya yang absen BTS lalu, yaitu Ouka dengan ke-3 dayangnya, The Black Hawk, tapi untuk Kasumi, Satsuki, dan Keith emang sengaja kupanggil…

Gyokuran : lalu, ada apa hari ini?

Author : hm… mungkin kukasih spoiler aja, kali ya… nanti, kalau Souichirou udah balik dari Order, akan kubuat bertepatan dengan saat itu, Ayanami dkk baru saja kembali setelah menunaikan misi penangkapan bandit yang lari ke distrik 7 sementara keberangkatan ke Antwort ditunda dengan alasan kerusakan pada Labodzille. Setelah pesawatnya sudah betul, Miroku-sama akan menambahkan personel untuk pasukan penyerang ke Antwort. Setuju?

Hyuuga : siapa aja?

Author : tentu aja, Souichirou, Keith, Kasumi dan Satsuki. Untuk Ouka-chan, ada 2 kabar, satu kabar gembira & aku nggak tau kabar satunya bagus atau nggak buatmu.

Ouka : apa itu?

Author : dalam cerita ini, kubuat kalau Ouka punya adik perempuan, usianya beda 10 tahun denganmu.

Ouka : (sumringah dengan mata berkaca-kaca) benarkah?

Author : iya.

Gyokuran : kabar satunya?

Author : sayangnya, dia agak sulit ditangani… cuma Ouka-chan yang bisa nangani dia, bersama Souichirou… tenang aja, ntar kalian ketemu… resminya di chapter 7, sih…

Gyokuran : nggak usah ketemu sekalian?!

Author : eits… kau nggak punya hak, Gyokuran… good bye in next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :**

Souichirou memang berhasil menyelamatkan Frau dan Maria, hanya saja Souichirou merasa masih ada ganjalan saat ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Di saat itulah, muncul gadis tuna netra yatim piatu yang ia tinggalkan di Order 2 tahun lalu, Tsubaki. Demi menolong Maria dan Tsubaki, salah satu kekuatan Souichirou yang terkubur bangkit kembali.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Darkness Have a Affection, Huh?**

 **.**

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV…_

* * *

Keesokan paginya, saat hendak pergi ke suatu tempat, tiba-tiba Maria terdiam sejenak. Setelah Hakuren menegurnya, tiba-tiba ia lari. Aku dan Hakuren mengejarnya sampai ke sebuah taman kaca. Maria mengendap-endap dan kami bertiga sembunyi di balik semak-semak, mendengar percakapan ketiga uskup yang disebut Castor-san, Labrador-san, dan wakil uskup agung Bastien.

"uskup Frau ditangkap karena diduga Warsfail?! Yang benar saja?!".

Aku menutup mulut Hakuren "kecilkan suaramu, Hakuren… jadi karena ini kau langsung lari, Maria?".

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" bisik Hakuren.

"kalau kubilang dari pembicaraan para arwah wanita penjaga Order, kau percaya?" sahut Maria.

"itu kan keahlianmu dari kecil, aku sih percaya aja…".

Sementara itu, Hakuren speechless.

"bagaimana kalau kalian ikut bergabung saja dengan kami dan sudahi main kucing-kucingannya, anak-anak?".

Kulihat Maria memandangku "ketahuan ya… gimana, kak?".

"gimana apanya? Adatnya ya kita harus keluar" sahutku.

Setelah kami bergabung, Bastien-sama pun menjelaskan kejadian penyerangan semalam "hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan, ada yang bilang kalau Frau adalah warsfail atau keturunan warsfail, atau dia hanya ternoda".

Kulihat Maria menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa aku jadi kesal "jika orang itu adalah keturunan warsfail, maka kami berdua yang adiknya juga warsfail, kan?".

Maria tersenyum sambil menautkan alis melihatku "kenapa kau masih menyebut kak Frau dengan sebutan orang itu?".

"ini dan itu soal lain".

Saat Hakuren menanyakan dimana kami bisa bertemu dengan 'orang itu', Bastien-sama hanya menjelaskan tempat 'orang itu' ditahan juga tentang kami yang tak bisa menemuinya. Akhirnya, kami pindah lokasi dan berpikir di taman pusat Order. Pada akhirnya, penyelesaiannya cuma satu, tangkap warsfail yang sesungguhnya dan bawa dia untuk membuktikan 'orang itu' tak bersalah.

"masalahnya sekarang, kita hanya tahu kalau si warsfail yang sesungguhnya itu menyusup sebagai salah satu peserta ujian dan bertubuh mungil".

Maria menepuk kepalaku "kenapa malah ngelihatin aku pas ngomong mungil?!".

"waduh?!"

*sfx: BYUR!?.

Akibat tepukan Maria barusan, aku tercebur ke dalam kolam, tentu saja aku langsung protes saat muncul di permukaan "kenapa malah nyeburin kakakmu?!".

"maaf, kak…".

" _ng? tunggu dulu, kalau nggak salah, katanya 'orang itu' ditahan di menara cahaya yang letaknya ada di dasar kolam… kalau aku nggak salah lihat tadi…"_.

Maria menegurku "kak?".

Itu dia, aku tahu caranya "Maria, aku pergi sebentar ya".

"kemana?".

"tentu saja ke bawah".

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera menyelam. Benar saja, aku menemukan menara yang letaknya di dasar kolam ini. Masalahnya, dimana 'orang itu' ditahan? Baru saja aku berpikir begitu, seseorang melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku.

"kau… Razette?".

Dengan bahasa isyarat, ia mengerti bahwa ia kemari karena diminta Maria.

" _dasar, anak itu…"_.

Setelah mengikuti Razette yang saat ini mengetuk salah satu jendela dari luar, aku melihat 'orang itu' di balik jendela.

Awalnya ia terkejut karena kedatanganku karena matanya seolah berkata "ngapain kemari?".

Kupikir, lebih baik menggunakan zaiphon untuk berkomunikasi. Selanjutnya, kami bercakap-cakap menggunakan zaiphon "aku tak bisa menanyakan ini pada Maria, karena itu kutanya padamu, kenapa Mikage meninggal?".

"…tanya sendiri sama Maria, hanya padamu, aku tak bisa memberitahu".

"dasar curang?! baiklah, urusanku belum selesai. saat kau keluar nanti, jelaskan padaku soal 10 tahun yang lalu…".

"…itu saja?".

"satu lagi, Maria mencemaskanmu… jadi, tempelkan tanganmu di jendela dan pikirkan warsfail yang kau temui, biar kulihat dari ingatanmu".

Setelah ia menuruti permintaanku, aku menempelkan tanganku dan melihat wujud warsfail itu.

"oke, cukup… tunggu saja disitu, ada pesan buat Maria?".

"bilang ke gadis kecil itu, nggak perlu cemas dan berjuanglah buat ujiannya, dan Souichirou…".

"apa?".

'orang itu' tersenyum "terima kasih sudah datang".

"simpan kata-kata itu untuk Maria…", aku memalingkan wajahku agar ia tak menyadari kalau wajahku memerah.

" _cih, dasar bocah nggak manis… aku bakal lebih tenang kalau saja kau mau senyum…"_.

Aku dengar pikiranmu, dasar kakak bodoh. Saat kulihat dia sedang menggigit apelnya, kucoba tersenyum lebar, sampai-sampai apel yang ia makan jatuh, pasti mukaku merah tadi, langsung saja aku kabur.

Saat sampai di permukaan, Maria menaruh handuk di atas kepalaku "lama… sudah sore, loh".

"maaf…" aku melepas bajuku dan menyeka tubuhku. Sekarang bagaimana? Haruskah kuberitahu Maria dan Hakuren, atau kutangkap sendiri? Masalahnya, aku kenal mereka. Mereka adalah Kuroyuri dan Haruse dari unit 'Black Hawk'.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Maria menegurku "kenapa, kak?".

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Maria "nggak ada apa-apa".

"ada petunjuk?".

"sama saja, sekarang yang penting, Maria…".

setelah Maria menghampiriku, aku langsung menggotongnya "antarkan aku ke kamar, aku mau ganti baju".

"haruskah sambil menggotongku?!".

Tanpa menghiraukan protes Maria, aku langsung loncat ke lantai 2.

* * *

Di dalam kamar, setelah mengganti baju aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Maria, karena aku tahu kalau ia akan lebih marah jika kusembunyikan fakta ini darinya.

"kau tak salah lihat?".

"aku tak mungkin salah lihat… jika ingatan 'orang itu' benar, tak salah lagi, warsfail itu dari kemiliteran. Entah apa alasannya, mereka mengejarmu…".

Maria menundukkan kepalanya "aku tahu, mereka ingin membawaku kembali ke kemiliteran…".

Mendengar ucapan Maria, aku duduk di sampingnya "jujur saja, sebenarnya aku juga ingin kau kembali, agar kita bisa melalui hari-hari kita seperti dulu, saat Mikage masih bersama kita".

"…tapi aku tak bisa kembali lagi, kak?! Apa yang bisa kulakukan disana, apalagi setelah kematian Mikage?!".

Lagi-lagi, ekspresinya selalu menahan kepahitan saat bicara soal kematian Mikage. Tunggu dulu, ucapan 'orang itu' yang tak bisa memberitahu, khusus padaku, Maria yang tak bisa kembali, kemiliteran, dan Mikage…

aku tahu ini hanya asumsiku, tapi tak ada salahnya kucari tahu kebenarannya.

"Maria… maaf, kalau aku mengingatkanmu… tapi, kenapa Mikage bisa meninggal?".

"itu… aku tak bisa memberitahumu, maaf…".

Ini semakin menguatkan dugaanku, akan kupancing sekali lagi, kuggenggam tangan Maria "…karena Mikage mati dibunuh seseorang di kemiliteran?".

Maria yang semula diam, sehingga kulepas tanganku, bertanya "kenapa kau bisa berpikir sampai sana?".

"orang itu bilang 'tak bisa memberitahu, khusus padaku'… berarti, ada alasan yang hanya ada padaku yang membuatnya bungkam, seperti aku ada di kemiliteran misalnya. Dan kau yang tahu betul sifatku, tak bisa kembali ke kemiliteran dan Mikage yang baru-baru ini meninggal, terbesit di matamu, ada hal yang kau takutkan akan terjadi jika aku tahu penyebab kematian Mikage. Kau takut aku akan membunuh seseorang, karena dia telah membunuh Mikage. Sejauh ini yang bisa kutahu, seseorang di kemiliteran membunuh Mikage, dan dia mengejarmu. Black Hawk?".

Maria tak mengatakan apa-apa sambil menatapku cemas.

Aku menghela napas sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya "jangan menatapku begitu, untuk sementara ini aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa…".

"sementara?".

"sekarang ini, lebih baik kita bebaskan orang itu".

"kak, jangan libatkan Hakuren. Ini urusan kita kakak beradik".

"aku tahu, di hari itu aku sudah berjanji pada Father, untuk menjaga saudara-saudaraku apapun yang terjadi, sebagai satu-satunya keturunan yang tersisa dari kerajaan Raggs".

Maria tersenyum dan menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahiku "baiklah, tapi lain kali hati-hati kalau bicara… aku tak masalah kalau orang tahu kita berdarah Raggs, tapi aku tak mau kalau ketahuan sama mata-mata bahwa kita keturunan yang masih tersisa".

"maaf, jadi rencananya….".

* * *

 _Malamnya…_

"biasanya, penjahat akan kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara atau paling tidak, ada yang akan ia tinggalkan…".

"makanya, sekarang kita kembali ke tempat kejadian, kan? tapi haruskah sambil menggandeng tanganku?" sahut Maria.

"daripada kamu nyasar gara-gara ngelamun lagi…".

Saat kami sampai di tempat kejadian, tak ada apa-apa disana, kecuali para arwah wanita penjaga order yang baru saja selesai menyucikan tempat ini. Aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain aku dan Maria di ruangan ini, 2 orang…

aku menoleh ke arah Maria dan satu orang ada di belakang Maria "Maria, belakangmu?!".

Saat Maria hendak menoleh ke belakang dan aku hendak menghampirinya, seseorang mendekap Maria dan memukul bayangan orang yang ada di belakang Maria tadi.

Maria menoleh ke arah lelaki yang sudah berusaha menolongnya "…Hakuren?".

"terima kasih sudah menolongnya, Hakuren… tapi mau sampai kapan kau mendekap adikku begitu, Hakuren?" ujarku yang sontak membuat Maria dan Hakuren gelagapan sambil menghampiri orang yang dipukul Hakuren barusan "ng… kalau tidak salah, anda… wakil uskup agung Bastien?".

Setelah menyadari kalau yang ia pukul ternyata Bastien-sama, Hakuren langsung meminta maaf (begitu pula Maria). Setelah itu, Bastien-sama memberitahu kami tentang tujuannya kemari yang ingin menyelamatkan murid kesayangannya, kakak bodoh itu.

Setelah menceritakan pada kami bagaimana tingkah laku kakak bodoh itu yang dikirim ke Order akibat insiden kapal perang saat perang Raggs, ia menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan yang sejuk "setelah berhasil menjadi uskup, ia selalu menanyakan keberadaan kalian berdua sembari berkeliling negeri ini, demi mencari keberadaan kalian berdua… karena itu, maafkanlah dia meski bagi kalian berdua yang sudah berjuang keras agar bisa bertahan hidup pun sulit…".

"Bastien-sama… kak Frau masih hidup, kenyataan bahwa keluargaku masih ada yang hidup dan aku tidak dibuang oleh keluargaku, itu saja sudah cukup… ".

Aku menoleh ke arah Maria yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan tulus. Ia melirik ke arahku dan aku menoleh ke arah lain karena aku mengerti maksud tatapannya "…aku bukannya marah padanya, hanya saja…".

Tiba-tiba, ada penjaga yang mengetuk pintu "Bastien-sama, sudah waktunya ganti giliran jaga malam…".

Ucapanku terpotong karena kami bertiga harus sembunyi akibat ada penjaga yang melongok masuk. Setelah meminta kami untuk merahasiakan cerita barusan dari kakak bodoh, aku menjabat tangannya dan berterima kasih.

DEG!

Apa hanya perasaanku, kenapa saat aku menjabat tangan Bastien-sama rasanya sama seperti…

"kenapa, Hakuren?".

lamunanku terpecah mendengar suara Maria. Entah kenapa, aku melihat Hakuren terlihat begitu tegang "ada apa?".

Hakuren mengamati bascule yang ada di genggaman tangannya "bascule-ku kotor, warnanya berubah menjadi hitam. Aku pernah dengar kalau bagian bascule yang tersentuh oleh warsfail akan berubah menjadi hitam. Tapi ruangan ini sudah disucikan, dan bascule ini tadi kugunakan untuk…".

Maria tertegun, sama halnya dengan Hakuren.

"tapi… jika hal itu benar, maka Bastien-sama akan dihukum mati, kan?".

Mendengar ucapanku, Maria langsung berlari keluar. Aku dan Hakuren menyusulnya.

* * *

 _Tangga Rahasia Bawah Tanah…_

Berkat ide gila Hakuren, kami berhasil menyusup ke dalam kamar Bastien-sama. Setelah turun menyusuri tangga, kami sampai di sebuah ruangan disambut oleh Bastien-sama yang ternyata memang warsfail. Menggunakan bascule dengan cara penggunaan yang sama, baginya cukup membalik mantra dan memakai jiwa para pendosa, ia dapat menggunakan wars. Saat ia menyerang Maria dengan wars yang membuat tubuh Maria terlempar, aku menghadang tubuh Maria tepat sebelum menghantam dinding.

"Souichirou?!", Maria mendekapku yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Bastien-sama kembali melancarkan serangannya "kalau kau menganggap bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting dari kesejahteraan Negara ini, maka kau tak punya kualifikasi untuk memegang Michael's Eye".

Maria menutup matanya sambil mencium tangan kanannya _"tak apa kalau aku mati disini, tapi kumohon… selamatkan kakakku"_.

Benar-benar deh anak ini…

mendengar kata hatinya, aku jadi kesal. Tak adakah yang bisa kulakukan sebagai kakaknya di saat genting seperti ini.

" _panggil namaku?!"_.

…Suara wanita yang menggema dikepalaku ini, sepertinya pernah kudengar?

" _siapa kau?"_.

" _tak ada waktu lagi, panggil namaku?! Akulah yang akan jadi kekuatanmu, namaku…"_.

"Maria, Souichirou?!" teriakan Hakuren terngiang saat wars membungkus kami berdua.

Saat sebuah batu berwarna merah muncul di tangan kanan Maria, bersamaan dengan itu kupanggil nama pemilik suara tadi sambil mempertahankan kesadaranku "…Windy".

Sebuah sinar merah memecahkan gumpalan wars yang menyelimuti kami sementara sesosok wanita dengan tubuh berwarna hijau yang muncul setelah kupanggil namanya, membungkus tubuhku dan Maria sehingga kami berdua sama sekali tak terluka. Windy memotong wars yang melilit Hakuren yang segera menghampiriku dan Maria.

Hakuren melirik ke arah Maria "kau, Maria… atau Michael?".

Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap Windy "Windy… mungkinkah kau?".

Windy tersenyum sembari menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Maria dan mengelus kepala Maria, seakan meminta Maria untuk diam. Setelah meminta Hakuren menjagaku, Maria berusaha menolong Bastien-sama. Seakan menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Windy langsung masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhku dan Hakuren kehilangan kesadaran. Kulihat, tubuh Bastien-sama berubah menjadi segerombol merpati putih saat tertusuk sabit, Maria menepis tangan pemilik sabit tersebut sambil berlinang air mata. Usaha Maria harus berakhir sia-sia, karena dewa kematian datang menjemput Bastien-sama. Ya, tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok tengkorak berjubah hitam dengan sabit itu selain dewa kematian.

Suara dan nada bicaranya… aku kenal sosok aslinya.

* * *

Saat aku hendak menanyakan hal ini padanya, lagi-lagi Maria bertindak sendirian.

Seenaknya dia masuk ke dalam Labodzille, berusaha menghadapi Black Hawk sendirian. Setelah bergelantungan beberapa saat di bawah hawkzille yang membawa Maria ke dalam Labodzille, aku menyusup ke dalam gudang dan mencuri salah satu hawkzille patroli.

"Souichirou?! Maria dimana?".

Kulihat, penunggang hawkzille dibelakangku adalah Hakuren dan kakak bodoh itu. Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan Maria dan aku melajukan hawkzille ke bagian atas buritan Labodzille.

"itu Maria?!" sahut Hakuren.

Terlihat, Maria di tepi pagar dihadang oleh 3 pria dari unit Black Hawk. Tiba-tiba, Maria melompat dari Labodzille yang tengah melayang pada ketinggian ±7.500 KM di atas permukaan laut.

Tanpa ragu, Hakuren melompat dari hawkzille yang ia tumpangi "MARIA?!".

Saat aku hendak meraih mereka berdua, tumbuh sepasang sayap di punggung Maria bersamaan dengan munculnya batu berwarna merah di tangan kanannya.

Maria melemparkan tubuh Hakuren padaku "kak Ichi, jaga dia?!".

Hakuren mencengkeram kerah leher bajuku saat aku membawanya terbang menjauh "Souichirou, tolong Maria dulu?!".

"jangan memerintahku?! Kalau dia menyerahkanmu padaku, berarti dia memintaku untuk menjagamu dan menjauhkan dari bahaya?!".

Hakuren kembali melihat ke arah Maria "Michael's Eye… sejak kapan kau bisa mengendalikannya, Maria?".

Aku bertukar posisi dengan Hakuren, untuk memudahkanku menghalangi pergerakan hawkzille yang berusaha menggapai Maria "percaya padanya, Hakuren… jangan lupa, Maria itu adik kami berdua… dia bukan gadis selemah yang kau pikir".

Kami berdua bisa menyaksikan, bagaimana Michael's Eye melepaskan diri dari Maria demi melindungi Maria, betapa kuatnya kakak bodoh itu yang menolong Maria sekuat tenaga. Saat kakak bodoh itu mendapatkan Maria, anggota Black Hawk (Konatsu & Hyuuga) mengerahkan tenaga mereka untuk menangkap Maria.

"HENTIKAN?!".

Saat aku berteriak, sekelompok naga hitam yang muncul dari balik awan mengelilingi Maria seolah melindunginya.

Meski unit Black Hawk membawa Labodzille pergi, bukan berarti mereka menyerah kali ini. Aku, Hakuren, trio bishop dan Maria mendarat di atas gerbang Order bagian Timur.

"terima kasih banyak, tapi kenapa kalian menolong kami?" ujar Maria sambil mengelus kepala salah satu naga hitam yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

Naga itu menatapku lekat dan kembali menatap Maria _"kami hanya melaksanakan perintah sang pencipta kami Raja Langit. Juga keinginan dari pemimpin kami, sang naga terkuat, Dewa Naga. Jaga diri anda baik-baik, Eve-sama"_.

Setelah naga-naga itu pergi, aku dan Hakuren menghampiri Maria dan kakak bodoh yang sedari tadi saling diam, begitu pula Castor-san dan Labrador-san yang meminta kami berdua diam.

Kakak bodoh itu membungkukkan tubuhnya di samping Maria yang terduduk "eng, Maria… Maafkan ak… UGH?!".

Satu pukulan Maria mendarat di dagu si kakak bodoh, sudah kuduga dia akan melakukan ini.

"untuk apa minta maaf? Kenapa bukan Michael's Eye yang kakak ambil? Kakak tahu, kan… itu cinderamata peninggalan ayah?! tapi kenapa… Kenapa malah aku?!".

Kakak bodoh itu langsung memeluk Maria yang hampir menangis "jangan bodoh?! Aku tak akan menyerahkan adik yang kucari dalam separuh hidupku, sampai matipun… aku tak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun, karena kau sangat berharga".

Aku ikut membungkukkan badan dan mengelus kepala Maria "Maria, kalau aku ada di posisi kak Frau, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tolong kau mengerti juga, bagaimana posisi kami. Terlebih, kami berdua sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk menjagamu".

Kak Frau, Hakuren, Maria, Castor-san dan Labrador-san menatapku lekat, membuatku risih "kenapa? apa ucapanku salah?".

Tiba-tiba, kak Frau mengelus kepalaku "akhirnya, kau memanggil namaku… adikku".

"memangnya salah?! kurasa, itu lebih singkat daripada sebutan kakak bodoh?!" ujarku sambil menepis tangannya yang saat ini tersenyum usil melihatku, disertai gelak tawa yang lain.

Setelah kami berenam menatap terbitnya matahari, kami bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman Bastien-sama. Setelah meminta Hakuren pergi lebih dulu, dengan alasan ada barang yang ketinggalan aku berhasil menahan Maria di kamar. Aku pun mendengar cerita tentang identitas sebenarnya dari dewa kematian yang kulihat malam itu, termasuk saat kematian Mikage (secara paksa tepatnya, dengan mengintip ingatan Maria).

"Lepaskan aku?!" ujar Maria sembari menendangku.

"ouch… kau menendangku sekuat tenaga".

"kau juga memelukku terlalu erat, kak…".

Aku tersenyum dan mencium keningnya "terima kasih, berkatmu… aku tahu siapa dia…".

Maria tertegun saat melihat ekspresiku yang berubah.

"kakak, jangan?!" aku berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Maria yang tahu persis apa yang akan kulakukan.

Dari banyaknya orang yang hadir juga suara hati mereka (termasuk mereka yang berpikir kalau lebih baik kak Frau-lah warsfail itu), aku jadi tahu kalau Bastien-sama dicintai semua orang disini. Tapi… ini dan itu lain soal, setelah mencari dengan seksama, akhirnya kutemukan!

"terima ini, kakak bodoh?!" ujarku sambil melancarkan tendangan yang telak mengenai wajahnya.

Hakuren, Castor-san dan Labrador-san hanya bisa diam tercengang sementara Maria yang akhirnya berhasil mengejarku menepuk kepalanya.

Kak Frau bangkit dan mencengkram kerah leher bajuku "apa-apaan kau, kuso gaki?!".

Tak mau kalah, aku balik mencengkram kerah leher bajunya "itu kalimatku?! Kau yang apa-apaan?! Kau suruh kami agar cepat bangkit, jadi lebih kuat dari sekarang, agar kami bisa membunuhmu?! Kalau kau memang mau mati, mati aja sendiri sana?!".

DUAK!

Maria memukul kepalaku dan kepala kak Frau dengan bascule yang ia sembunyikan "kalian berdua, nggak bisa ngomong secara baik-baik? Haruskah selalu pakai kekerasan dan aku yang menjadi penengah?".

Setelah kami berdua saling melepaskan kerah baju masing-masing, aku mengatur napasku "kalau kau tidak mau kami berkelahi sekarang, kenapa tidak kau katakan sejujurnya padaku sejak awal, Maria?".

"sama saja hasilnya…".

Aku menatap tajam Frau "jangan pernah bicara begitu lagi, karena di dunia ini ada orang yang berjuang keras, menahan sakit setiap hari agar ia bisa tetap hidup di dunia, tapi tak bisa bertahan lama. Ucapanmu yang seolah sudah kehilangan semangat hidup, sama saja dengan mati".

Tanpa ada kata-kata lagi, mereka bertiga pergi, hingga akhirnya hanya kami bertiga disini. Saat Hakuren mengajak kami kembali, aku membelakangi mereka berdua "maaf, tapi tinggalkan aku sendiri".

Setelah aku menaruh bunga di makam Mikage, tiba-tiba bayi Fyurung itu melompat ke samping batu nisan dan mengambil salah satu bunga yang baru saja kuletakkan "…apa-apaan kau? Mau makan bunga?".

Saat hendak kutangkap, tiba-tiba saja ia melompat dan berlari ke tempat lain.

"hei, tunggu?!", aku mengejarnya hingga ia duduk di pangkuan seorang suster yang sedang berdoa di depan menara Fest.

Mikage meletakkan bunga yang ia gigit barusan kepada suster itu "burupya?!".

Suster itu meraba-raba bunga tersebut dan Mikage "oh, bunga yang cantik… apa naga kecil ini milikmu?".

Saat suster itu menoleh ke arahku, hampir tak percaya atas apa yang kulihat spontan aku memanggil namanya "…Tsubaki?".

Rambut pirang kehijauan dan mata berwarna merah, tak mungkin kulupakan, gadis buta yang kutinggalkan di Order 2 tahun lalu.

"suara ini… Souichirou?" ujar Tsubaki berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Aku tersenyum simpul, menghampirinya dan menyapu air matanya "aku jadi ingat… pertama kali bertemu, seperti tadi, kau sedang berdoa… kali ini, apa yang kau doakan?".

Tsubaki mulai menangis "sekali lagi… aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu…".

Aku menghela napas dan menempelkan wajahnya di dadaku "kau itu… kenapa pakai nangis, sih…".

Tsubaki hanya tertawa kecil "hihihi… aku menangis, karena dewa kembali mengabulkan doaku. Syukurlah, kau tidak berubah. Kau tetap seperti dulu, selalu lembut pada wanita…".

"ehem… maaf, mengganggu… tapi dilarang bermesraan di depan menara suci…".

Aku menoleh ke belakang, sejak kapan mereka bertiga ada di belakangku? "siapa yang bermesraan, Castor-san? Aku hanya menenangkan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis".

Tsubaki melepaskan pelukannya dan meyakinkan ketiga uskup itu, sementara aku garuk-garuk kepala (dilihat sama Castor-san dan Labrador-san bukan masalah, tapi dilihat kak Frau ya jadi masalah).

"Tsubaki-san?" sahut Maria yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakangku (bersama Hakuren).

"…Maria-chan?".

Maria mendorongku dan memeluk Tsubaki "Tsubaki-san, lama nggak ketemu?!".

Tsubaki ikut memeluk Maria "kya, Maria-chan?! Suaramu tetap indah seperti dulu?!", Tsubaki pun meraba-raba wajah Maria "mana coba, kau tambah cantik… apa yang membuat kalian berdua kemari?".

"burupya?!" ujar Mikage yang loncat ke atas kepala Maria. Maria melepaskan pelukannya pada Tsubaki "hey, Mikage. Akhirnya ketemu juga…".

Tsubaki memiringkan kepalanya "eh, Mikage juga disini? Sejak kapan? Tumben dia diam, biasanya dia paling cerewet…".

Hakuren membisiki Maria "Maria, mata suster ini…".

Maria balas membisiki Hakuren "iya, mata Tsubaki-san mengalami kebutaan akibat penyakit. Sejak 2 tahun lalu, Tsubaki-san tidak bisa melihat lagi".

Aku tak bisa tinggal diam, aku pun menggenggam lengan Tsubaki "ikut aku, Tsubaki. Hakuren dan kak Frau, tolong antar Maria ke kamar. Aku akan kembali saat makan malam".

"eh, Souichirou? kita mau kemana?".

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Tsubaki, aku membawanya ke suatu tempat.

* * *

 _Taman Order Bagian Utara…_

"taman ini mirip dengan tempat itu. ada sungai dengan jembatan kecil, bunga, pohon dan padang rumput. Tempat yang cocok untuk berbaring".

"kau benar, rasanya seperti saat itu. yah, lalu… bicaralah sekarang. Kau sengaja membawaku kemari, karena ada seseorang yang tidak ingin kau perdengarkan, kan?".

"yah, sebenarnya…".

Awalnya, aku menceritakan tujuan kedatanganku kemari, termasuk soal Maria dan kak Frau.

"wah, hebat?! Aku kenal Frau-san, Labrador-san dan Castor-san. Mereka bertiga disebut trio bishop karena mereka bertiga biasa bersama. Tapi kau dan Frau-san memang ada kemiripan… sama-sama lembut pada wanita".

"kalau dia mah, versi liarnya… jangan disamain, dong?!".

Setelah puas tertawa, Tsubaki kembali bertanya "lalu, kenapa kedengarannya kau tidak suka padanya?".

Aku kembali garuk-garuk kepala "nggak, hanya saja… aku nggak suka sama sikapnya… yang siap nerima aku dan Maria, bagaimanapun beratnya luka yang akan kami perlihatkan, sementara dia sendiri malah menyembunyikan lukanya… itu curang, kan?".

"jadi, maksudmu… jangan harap kau akan memperlihatkan lukamu padanya selama ia sendiri menyembunyikan lukanya? Seperti biasa, Give & Take… teori anak kecil… lebih baik kalian berdua bicara terbuka secara baik-baik, pelan-pelan… terburu-buru seperti ini, tak sepertimu yang biasanya…".

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tsubaki "thanks… kau tahu? kau selalu memberikan jawaban yang sederhana, tapi tak terduga".

"ah, lalu… bagaimana kabar yang lain? Mikage mengikuti Maria, apa ini berarti Mikage sudah bilang soal perasaannya?".

Aku terdiam sejenak, tak ada pilihan lain, aku hanya bisa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya "yang lain, Satsuki dan Kasumi jadi lulusan terbaik Medical Academy, setahun lalu Kasumi dan Keith bertunangan. Soal Mikage dan Maria, Mikage memang sudah nembak Maria, tapi mereka tak mungkin bisa bersama, karena sebenarnya…".

Setelah aku memberitahu soal kematian Mikage, mata Tsubaki mulai berkaca-kaca "tunggu, itu bohong, kan?".

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, setelah kami saling diam beberapa saat, Tsubaki kembali bertanya "Souichirou, apa kata gadis itu? dia, ...bilang apa?".

"…Tsubaki, tak lama setelah aku meninggalkanmu disini, dia…".

Tangisan Tsubaki pecah sementara aku hanya bisa diam sambil memeluknya, menunggu tangisannya reda. Setelah menangis untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Tsubaki mulai tenang.

"maaf, bukan maksudku membuatmu menangis, tapi…".

Tsubaki mengelengkan kepalanya "aku tahu, lebih baik aku tahu kenyataan itu sekarang, agar rasa sakit ini tidak kurasakan lebih dari ini… padahal, 2 tahun lalu aku rela membiarkanmu pergi karena aku rela kau bersamanya, tapi kenapa…".

"kita takkan pernah tahu kenapa, kita hanya bisa menjalaninya… kaulah yang mengajarkannya padaku, kan?".

Tsubaki bersandar di bahuku sambil menggenggam tanganku "…selalu begini, kau pasti tak akan berkata apa-apa, hanya diam membisu sambil meminjamkan pundakmu, pada wanita yang menangis di hadapanmu".

Aku menatap matahari terbenam dan berdiri sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Tsubaki.

* * *

 _Malamnya…_

"baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku…".

"kau yakin, kuantar sampai sini saja?".

"tidak apa-apa… meski tak bisa melihat, aku sudah hapal betul jalan dari sini".

Saat aku belok ke tikungan, Hakuren bersandar di dinding "kau lama… Maria khawatir padamu, jadi aku mencarimu…".

"…maaf".

Tiba-tiba, saat kami berdua hendak pergi, kami mendengar sesuatu.

"KYA!?".

Aku dan Hakuren saling tatap.

"suara teriakan permpuan…" ujar Hakuren sembari melihat ke belakang.

Tunggu, arah tadi… kami berdua menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan benar saja, seekor warsfail menangkap Tsubaki.

"Hakuren, panggil bantuan?! sementara itu, akan kutolong Tsubaki…".

Hakuren terlihat ragu, wajar saja "tapi kau takkan bisa menghadapi warsfail tanpa…?!".

"tak ada waktu?! Kumohon?!".

Setelah Hakuren pergi, aku menghampiri wars itu "Windy?!".

Windy memotong wars yang melilit Tsubaki dan Souichirou menangkap Tsubaki _"nah, bagaimana kau menyucikannya?"_.

"apa Windy bisa menghadapinya?".

" _Windy hanya bisa memotongnya… panggil namaku, aku bisa membersihkannya… namaku…"_.

Saat wars itu hendak menyerangku, aku segera memeluk erat Tsubaki "Undine?!".

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

"makhluk kegelapan… punya kasih sayang… menggelikan…" ujar warsfail yang sekarat itu.

Seolah hidup, air yang menggenang di sekitar wars tersebut bergerak dan kembali menyiram warsfail tersebut hingga musnah. Hakuren kembali bersama bala bantuan yang paling pertama ia temui, yaitu Maria dan trio bishop. Tapi terlambat, karena saat mereka bertiga sampai, wars tersebut sudah hampir musnah di hadapan Souichirou yang masih memeluk erat Tsubaki.

Maria menghampiri Souichirou dan memeriksa Tsubaki "cuma pingsan… Souichirou, kau tidak apa-apa?".

Souichirou mengatur napasnya dan menyerahkan Tsubaki pada Castor "…aku tak apa-apa, tolong antarkan di ke kamarnya".

Labrador memeriksa air yang menggenang pada seonggok mayat yang menjadi media warsfail barusan _"ini, air suci… tapi, sebanyak ini?"_.

Frau ragu melihat wajah Souichirou yang pucat "kau yakin tak apa-apa? bagaimana caranya kau mengalahkan warsfail tanpa bascule?".

Souichirou mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap tangannya "itu…".

BRUK?!

Maria yang semula hendak mendampingi Tsubaki segera menghampiri Souichirou yang kehilangan kesadarannya "kakak?!".

Frau segera menggotong Souichirou "cih, dasar pakai tenaga nggak kira-kira…".

* * *

.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -

.

BEHIND THE SCENE…

Author : (loncat dari papan) Finally… back?! (mendarat di atas kasur selebar 10x10 m).

Maria : jadi, kali ini maknanya agak tersirat, ya… dimana kegelapan sekalipun mempunyai kasih sayang

Hakuren : maksudnya Bastien-sama?

Author : salah satunya…

Maria : ah, lalu… kenapa Souichirou bisa sadar kalau Bastien-sama warsfail hanya dengan bergenggaman tangan?

Author : tepatnya, sadar kalau Bastien-sama termasuk makhluk kegelapan…

Hakuren : yang ditanya sekarang, kenapa bisa?

Author : ingat perkataan terakhir warsfail barusan?

Maria : maksudmu, Souichirou termasuk makhluk kegelapan?

Author : sebagian benar, tapi bukan karena Souichirou termasuk makhluk kegelapan seperti Frau, sekali lagi kutegaskan Souicihrou bukan makhluk kegelapan…

Maria : fiuh… kalau begitu apa dong?

Author : sekarang masih rahasia… skip, pertanyaan lain!

Maria : Windy dan Undine itu sebenarnya apa?

Author : yap, sudah waktunya tidur… jadi, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab di episode yang akan datang… bye-bye… (langsung tidur)

Maria : HEI?!

Hakuren : udah, Maria… kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau Author kita ini gampang tidur tapi susah dibanguninnya.

Maria : ups, satu catatan dari Author, next chapter bakal ada cerita masa lalu tentang pertemuan Souichiro dan Tsubaki-san… sekarang, kita aja yang tutup BTS kali ini, lagian aku udah ngantuk… (langsung tertidur)

Hakuren : kita? Kamunya aja tidur duluan… okay, see you next chapter again…


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Chapter 5 : I Leave My Weakness Side To You**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Setelah menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Tsubaki, berkat Hakuren, Souichirou memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali ke kemiliteran. Karena menurutnya ada hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya sekaligus menguak kebenaran masa lalu. Meski sempat terjadi pertengkaran antara Souichirou dan Frau, masalah beres saat mereka memasuki inti Zehel yang 'memotong' prasangka negatif mereka. Saat memberitahu keinginannya untuk kembali ke kemiliteran pada Tsubaki, Souichirou meninggalkan semua sisi lemahnya pada Tsubaki seperti 2 tahun lalu.

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV…_

Saat kubuka mataku, kurasakan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela "…silau".

Setelah merasa sadar sepenuhnya, aku ingat kejadian di malam itu, Tsubaki!

Refleks aku terduduk, dan tangan yang besar itu menerjang wajahku "jangan bangun tiba-tiba gitu! Mau pingsan lagi?".

Aku menepis tangan besar kak Frau "kau nggak punya cara lain buat nyuruh orang bangun pelan-pelan?".

 **TONG?!**

Maria memukul kepala kak Frau dari belakang dengan panci "jangan kasar sama orang yang lagi sakit?!".

"mananya? Dia sehat begitu, kok" protes kak Frau mengelus kepalanya "giliran sama Souichirou, sikapmu manis sekali, tapi kenapa giliran sama aku malah jadi kasar begitu, sih?!".

Maria terkekeh "karena kau kakakku tersayang yang perlu didikan keras, kakakku sayang~".

Aku bangun dan duduk di ranjang, kusadari Tsubaki yang tertidur di samping ranjangku "aku sudah tak apa-apa, Maria… tapi sejak kapan dia disini?".

"dari tadi malam setelah Tsubaki-san sadar dan tahu kalau kau pingsan" ujar Maria yang beranjak ke dapur.

Frau duduk di kursi "sebenarnya, apa hubungan kalian berdua? Dia mantan pacarmu, atau…".

" _Hm… mulai lagi deh, kebiasaan buruk kak Frau…",_ aku garuk-garuk kepala dan menoleh ke arahnya "kenapa kau berkata seakan ada hubungan asmara di antara kami?".

"seakan? Kenyataannya, Tsubaki memang punya perasaan padamu, kan? meski kau sendiri tak jelas bagaimana, tapi saat kau berada di dekatnya, kau terus menjaganya dengan aura yang agak mengarah…".

Setelah membelai kepala Tsubaki, aku tersenyum sinis "apa kau bercanda? itu hanya perasaan bertanggung jawab… jangan pernah mengira ada hubungan manis di antara kami berdua, karena itu tidak pernah dan tidak akan terjadi…".

Frau agak heran dengan mimik serta ucapanku "kenapa kau begitu menyangkalnya dan merasa bertanggung jawab?".

Aku kembali tersenyum sinis sambil menatap tajam kak Frau "…karena akulah yang membunuh pamannya, satu-satunya keluarga Tsubaki yang tersisa setelah Tsubaki menjadi yatim piatu, tepat dihadapan Tsubaki saat ia masih bisa melihat".

Ekspresi kak Frau langsung beku, wajar saja…

ia pasti bingung apakah ucapanku benar atau bohong, karena bagaimana mungkin Tsubaki masih bisa menyukaiku jika ucapanku benar?

Setelah bungkam beberapa saat, kak Frau kembali bertanya "kalau begitu, kenapa kau membunuh pamannya?".

Kupikir, akan lebih baik kalau kuceritakan tentang Tsubaki "sebelumnya kujelaskan dulu tentang Code : A, divisi tempatku bernaung di kemiliteran… sejak di akademi aku sudah bergabung dengan Code : A secara tidak resmi. Code : A mengumpulkan anak-anak yang berkompeten sebagai Ksatria (bodyguard pribadi), Assassin (pembunuh bayarann), semacam tentara bayaran... termasuk, memusnahkan orang yang mengancam bagi kekaisaran. Tepatnya 2 tahun lalu, aku mendapat tugas untuk membunuh Jackyl yang mendapat julukan The Butcher, paman Tsubaki. Ada 2 alasan, pertama karena dibayar oleh masyarakat sekitar, kedua karena salah satu korbannya merupakan salah satu peneliti di kekaisaran. Paman Tsubaki, Jackyl dijuluki The Butcher karena ia selalu memutilasi korbannya seperti memotong babi. Setelah kakak angkatku, kak Kal menyerahkan tugas dan meninggalkanku di depan gereja, aku bertemu Tsubaki…".

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _2 tahun lalu…_**

 ** _._**

Kak Kal menghentikan hawkzillenya di depan gereja, aku dan Keith diberikan arahan setelah memarkir hawkzille kami.

"seperti biasa, kalian berdua bebas menentukan cara kerja kalian. Yang penting, musnahkan target dan saksi mata. Batas waktu kalian satu minggu, tanyakanlah keberadaan target pada Tsubaki-chan yang ada di gereja ini, karena dia keluarganya".

Setelah itu, kak Kal pergi meninggalkan kami. Keith mengeratkan kerah jubahnya "dingin amat, sih…".

"memang, karena saat menjelang musim semi ini justru saat terdingin dalam setahun".

"bukan cuacanya, maksudku, kakakmu… dingin amat nyuruh adiknya sendiri ngebunuh orang, kayak bukan kakak adik".

Aku menghela napas "emang bukan, ayo…".

Setelah memastikan yang mana Tsubaki, aku dan Keith hompimpah untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mencari info (dan apesnya, aku yang kena) "yah, selamat berjuang ya…".

Sementara Keith pergi entah kemana, aku hanya jongkok sambil menghela napas "haah… aku lagi yang apes… apa boleh buat?!".

Aku menghampiri Tsubaki yang saat ini sedang khusyuk berdoa dan mengetuk kursi tempat ia duduk. Ia menoleh ke arahku meski sempat terjadi keanehan (karena ia bengong untuk beberapa saat) "namamu?'.

"eh? eng, Camellia..".

"… nama aslimu?".

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki Hollyhock…".

Aku memintanya untuk mengantarkanku ke tempat Jackyl, dan Tsubaki menolak "aku ini temannya, kau tetap tidak mau menerima permintaanku?".

Melihat tatapan mataku dari dekat, Tsubaki langsung kabur. Dari kejauhan, aku hanya tersenyum sinis "yah, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk langsung percaya, kan?".

Saat mengikutinya diam-diam, aku bertemu Keith yang baru saja menyantap hot dog 10 tingkat di depan sebuah toko makanan. Anak ini… orang lain kerja dia malah enak-enakan makan.

"Keith".

Baru saja aku ingin mengomelinya, ia langsung sembunyi di belakang papan reklame toko dan memohon ampun.

Aku menghela napas "sst… jangan ribut, gadis itu akan menuntun kita ke tempat persembunyian target kita…".

Baru juga diomongin, Tsubaki sudah menyadari keberadaanku dan Keith.

Saat Tsubaki hendak lari, tiba-tiba Keith tersenyum lebar dan melompat ke samping Tsubaki "perlihatkan luka itu, siapa yang sudah bermain denganmu?".

Saat aku hendak menghentikan Keith, terlambat… Keith menyobek baju terusan yang dikenakan Tsubaki sehingga bekas luka Tsubaki yang menjalar dari mata kiri hingga ke paha kanan terlihat jelas. Sementara orang-orang sekitar yang sempat melihat merasa ngeri dengan bekas luka Tsubaki, Tsubaki hanya bisa berusaha menyembunyikan bekas lukanya.

Aku menggenggam lengan kanan Tsubaki yang kemudian berontak "kumohon, lepaskan aku?! Lepas…".

Ucapan Tsubaki terpotong saat kututupi tubuhnya dengan mantelku, Tsubaki langsung tenang saat aku memeluk sambil mencium kelopak mata kirinya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menyapu air matanya "maaf, ya…".

Setelah Tsubaki pergi, aku memukul kepala Keith keras-keras sekuat tenaga.

"sakit, nih… apa-apaan kau?!".

"yang apa-apaan itu kau?! Kenapa kau sobek baju wanita di tengah jalan, dasar pria tak punya akal sehat?! Kau malah bikin dia makin waspada?! Bagaimana kelanjutan misi kita…".

"stop, dia kembali, tuh?!".

Benar saja, Tsubaki kembali dan menyerahkan secarik kertas. Sebelum pergi, Tsubaki menoleh ke arahku "akan kukembalikan bajumu, di alamat itu…".

Setelah Tsubaki tak terlihat lagi, Keith jongkok sambil tersenyum melihatku "naïf sekali…".

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis menggenggam secarik kertas ini "…padahal kita datang untuk membunuh pamannya, tapi ia malah percaya padaku".

Malamnya, di atap gedung mansion 5 lantai, aku dan Keith kembali menentukan siapa yang akan membunuh Jackyl (kali ini aku yang menang).

Aku tersenyum sinis ketika Keith menahan kekesalannya "maaf ya, kali ini keberuntungan berpihak padaku…".

Keith menoleh ke arahku "tumben, biasanya kau bersungut saat kena giliran membunuh, apa karena kau mau ketemu gadis itu?".

Aku diam beberapa saat dan memukul kepala Keith "siaga yang benar?!".

"maaf, bos…" ujar Keith sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Aku menguping di depan pintu, sepertinya Jackyl hendak keluar "bulan purnama malam ini sangat indah dan terang, Camellia… kau jaga rumah".

Aku teringat saat Tsubaki menyebut namanya Camellia, rupanya itu nama panggilannya dari pamannya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar perlahan dan bersandar di pintu sesaat "kau mencari korban saat malam bulan purnama… hobi yang elegan untuk pembunuh, Jackyl".

"siapa kau?".

"bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang yang dibayar untuk mengirimmu ke neraka".

"…Assassin, rupanya".

Aku mendekat hingga sinar bulan menerangi wajahku "…benar".

Tsubaki yang duduk sambil menggenggam jubahku terkejut "kenapa… kau bilang kau teman paman…".

Aku merasa tak tega saat melihat Tsubaki yang hampir menangis "maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau percaya padaku…".

Tiba-tiba, Jackyl mencengkram baju Tsubaki dan memarahinya karena memberitahukan tempat ini padaku.

"cukup sampai disitu, Jackyl… terimalah vonis matimu".

Jackyl diam sesaat dan menatapku tajam sambil tersenyum "coba saja".

Sementara aku tak bersenjata, Jackyl memegang 8 pisau di kedua tangannya "mana senjatamu?".

"tidak perlu…".

"Assassin aneh, dengan apa kau menghadapi pisau-pisauku? Bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku?", Jackyl melemparkan sebilah pisau yang menancap tembok dan menahan bajuku "tunggu dengan tenang, Camellia… akan kuajari tubuhmu sekali lagi, kali ini bagian mana yang akan kuukir…".

Mendengar omongan Jackyl yang disertai tatapan ketakutan Tsubaki, aku mengerti sekarang "rupanya kau, yang menorehkan luka itu… terlebih kau lakukan hal itu pada seorang gadis kecil…".

Jackyl tersenyum lebar dan tertawa "agar ia merasakan bagaimana ditakuti dan dipandang jijik oleh orang lain, juga agar ia tak lari dariku, seperti adikku… padahal aku menyayangi adikku, tapi ia malah menghalangiku saat aku hendak membunuh suaminya yang suka memukulnya saat mabuk. Karena itulah adikku mati bersama suaminya, yang tersisa hanyalah Camellia… sebagai gantinya, aku akan selalu mendampinginya, menyayanginya…".

Aku menatap tajam Jackyl "tutup mulutmu! bilang saja kalau kau ingin memilikinya sendiri, dasar bandot tua".

Sama seperti orang lain, Jackyl takut pada mataku, Jackyl mundur selangkah sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang gemetaran "ap… kau…".

"oh, tadi kau bertanya bagaimana aku membunuhmu, kan? jawabannya, dengan rasa takut…".

Aku mencabut pisau Jackyl yang menahanku dan menatapnya tajam. Kekuatanku sejak kecil, membuatku bisa memperlihatkan apa saja pada orang yang menatap mataku, hal yang indah sampai hal terburuk sekalipun.

Entah ilusi apa yang ia lihat, Jackyl berteriak kesetanan sampai akhirnya ia tergeletak di lantai, tak bergerak lagi. Tsubaki menengadahkan kepalanya "apa yang terjadi… pamanku?".

"sudah mati… maaf, tapi kau pun harus mati, karena kau saksi mata…".

Untuk beberapa saat, Tsubaki diam sambil memegang mata kirinya "…silakan saja, …sejak tinggal bersama paman, beberapa kali aku berusaha kabur, tapi hanya disinilah aku bisa tinggal, karena orang jijik padaku… kau pasti akan bilang ini bohong, tapi aku tak membenci paman juga kau yang membohongiku, karena hanya kau dan paman yang memperlakukanku sebagai manusia…".

Melihat Tsubaki menatapku sambil tersenyum meski air matanya berlinang membuatku tertegun. Tak lama kemudian, petugas keamanan datang mendobrak pintu dan menyuruhku diam di tempat (Assasin mana yang mau menurut?). Melihatku maju selangkah, dua petugas itu menembak serentak sampai membuat kaca jendela pecah.

Aku berhasil menghindari hujan peluru itu karena membungkukkan tubuhku, mataku sejajar dengan mata Tsubaki "ikutlah denganku…".

Tanpa aba-aba, kuraih mantelku dan aku meloncat keluar gedung lewat jendela sambil membopong Tsubaki.

"hei, ini lantai 4!" teriak salah satu petugas.

Aku menutupi Tsubaki dengan mantelku "Keith!".

Keith segera melompat dari atap dan menangkapku "Souichirou, kita kelebihan beban, nih!".

"berjuanglah…".

"yang bener aja, dong!".

 **DRANG!**

Kami bertiga jatuh di atas tempat sampah, untungnya ada tumpukan jemuran yang menjadi bantalan bagi kami, isi salah satu bantal keluar dan membuat bulu angsa itu berjatuhan seperti salju di musim dingin.

Tsubaki menatapku heran "…kenapa kau malah menolongku?".

Aku hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala "kenapa ya… entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu".

Tsubaki tersenyum lega dan bersandar di dadaku "tiap hari aku berdoa, agar dewa menolongku dan menghentikan pamanku, sekarang dewa mengabulkan doaku… seolah dewa membawaku pergi…".

Aku menyeringai dan terkekeh mendengar ucapannya "maksudmu, dewa kematian? Tidak enak sekali didengar…".

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Tsubaki yang tertidur, begitu juga Keith.

Saat Tsubaki bangun, aku pun berkata "sekarang kau bebas, pergilah kemanapun kau mau".

Tsubaki tersenyum dan memberikan jawaban yang tak disangka "kalau begitu… aku ikut denganmu".

Keith terkekeh "hayo… jangan kau bawa dia ke tempat pacarmu, nanti pacarmu salah paham, lagi…".

"yah, soalnya kalau dibawa ke tempat pacarmu, yang ada dia malah nangis-nangis sambil mukul-mukul kamu, kan?" sahutku tersenyum sinis.

Setelah berdebat dengan Keith, akhirnya kami pulang ke distrik 1 dan menitipkan Tsubaki pada Kurena-san, ibu asuhku dan Maria.

* * *

"jadi begitulah ceritanya…".

"…ceritanya kau hanya merasa bertanggung jawab, nih?".

Aku memicingkan mataku melihat kak Frau "lalu apa yang kau harapkan, hah? kalaupun terjadi, itu hanya akan jadi cerita cinta terlarang, kan? aku nggak mau menempuh resiko seperti itu! kalau cinta beda status, aku masih bisa terima…".

"itu namanya mah kamu pengecut… lalu, kenapa saat itu kau malah membawanya?".

Aku diam sejenak dan melirik Tsubaki "kalau kupikir lagi sekarang, mungkin… bagiku yang sejak kecil diperintah untuk membunuh, membuatku terbiasa dan mati rasa meski membunuh orang, bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai mesin pembunuh… Tsubaki menyadarkanku, bahwa aku masih punya sisi manusiawi karena aku merasa tersentuh oleh sisi lemah manusia, saat melihatnya menangis… ironis, kan? yang menyadarkanku malah gadis yang kubuat sebatang kara… tapi jika kuingat lagi, melihatnya yang begitu manusiawi di hadapanku, membuatku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja saat itu".

Kak Frau hanya diam sambil tersenyum melihatku yang mengelus-elus kepala Tsubaki sambil tersenyum "…kau tidak tanya pada Tsubaki, apa dia membencimu atau tidak?".

Melihatku hanya diam, kak Frau mengerti kalau aku tidak pernah menanyakannya, sebab dalam hati kecilku aku takut mendapatkan jawabannya.

"jawabanku sama seperti saat kau meninggalkanku di depan gerbang Order, Souichirou…".

Aku dan kak Frau terkejut, kulirik Tsubaki yang masih kusentuh kepalanya, matanya menatapku lurus. "maaf, apa kami membangunkanmu?" ujar kak Frau.

Tsubaki membetulkan posisinya dan menopang dagu "nggak apa-apa, ada kalanya kita ingin mengenang masa lalu, kan? Souichirou, aku tahu, kalau kau sengaja tak pernah bertanya padaku, karena kau tidak ingin menyakitiku. Kau selalu menjaga orang di sekelilingmu, meski itu akan menyakitimu. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku benci pada lelaki seperti itu, kan? aku justru berterima kasih padamu, kau sudah menolongku dan menghentikan pamanku, jadi tangan pamanku tidak berlumuran darah lebih banyak. Aku tidak pernah membenci pamanku, karena dia keluargaku juga, sama seperti aku tidak pernah membencimu".

Tsubaki tersenyum, membuatku ikut tersenyum dan menempelkan dahiku ke bahunya "terima kasih, Tsubaki…".

"tau nggak, justru sifat kakak yang kayak gini nih, yang bikin banyak cewe jadi korban…" ujar Maria yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

Tsubaki tersenyum geli "Maria, yang benar tuh bikin dosa…".

"kalian ini… jangan ngomong seolah aku aja yang banyak dosa, dong… justru Maria yang suka bikin dosa tanpa sadar…".

Setelah selesai makan, Maria dan Hakuren dkk kembali belajar untuk ujian mereka sementara aku menemani Tsubaki.

Aku menceritakan bagaimana akrabnya Hakuren dan Maria. "hee… kau merasakan de javu?".

Aku tersenyum simpul "yah, kau benar lagi… aku merasa seperti melihat masa laluku sendiri…".

"lalu, apa langkahmu selanjutnya?".

"entahlah… aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, karena hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal pikiranku…".

Hakuren benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Dalam sehari ini, ia berhasil membuat Maria tersenyum, dua kali (di depan anak-anak dan di taman pusat order). Aku segera menghampiri Hakuren dan Maria yang duduk di pinggir kolam taman pusat order, untuk menolong Maria yang terjatuh ke kolam akibat ulah Hakuren. Anehnya, Razette seolah menguundang kami untuk masuk kembali ke dalam air. Maria pun mengikuti ajakan Razette, aku dan Hakuren menyusulnya. Setelah menyelam beberapa saat, kami sampai di taman dalam ruangan. Kami tak tahu mengapa kami dibawa kemari, dan akhirnya kami memilih untuk bersantai di padang rumput. Aku (di kiri), Maria (di tengah), dan Hakuren (di kanan) berbaring di padang rumput ini.

Maria mengelus Mikage yang tidur di atas tubuhnya "posisi ini mengingatkanku di saat malam terakhir kita sekamar…".

"yah, dan keeesokan harinya, kau menghilang tiba-tiba…" sahutku bersungut.

Maria langsung meminta maaf padaku, saat kubilang kalau aku tidak marah, Hakuren langsung menautkan alis "itu buktinya… apanya yang nggak marah? …Ng?".

Mata Hakuren tertuju ke tengah padang rumput ini, aku dan Maria pun melihat ke arah yang sama dimana ada monumen dari marmer berwarna putih.

"bentuk itu… bukannya itu simbol Zehel? Tapi monumen apa itu" tambah Hakuren.

Maria ikut bertanya "kau juga tidak tahu?".

Setelah Hakuren menggelengkan kepala, mereka berdua melihat ke arahku "apalagi aku… tapi seingatku, memang ada tempat-tempat tersembunyi di Order yang hanya diketahui orang dalam, itupun hanya kalangan atas".

"benar sekali… monumen itu memiliki sebuah ruangan, dimana ia akan menunjukkan apa yang ingin kau ketahui. Tapi kau harus bisa melihatnya dulu sebelum kau masuk, kan?" sahut uskup Castor yang muncul dari balik pilar.

Kak Frau pun turut muncul dan menghampiri kami "tapi, ini mengejutkan karena kalian bertiga bisa melihat monumen itu… sebab, monumen itu hanya bisa terlihat bagi orang-orang yang ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Untuk Maria, aku tahu siapa. Tapi untuk kalian, Souichirou dan Hakuren…".

Wajah Hakuren seolah menahan kepahitan, aku kenal betul ekspresi itu.

Maria menatapku dengan tatapan cemas sehingga aku memalingkan wajah "sekarang ini, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau Maria tahu orangnya… lagipula, tak berarti kami harus memberitahu siapa, kan?".

Hakuren pun setuju denganku. "menarik sekali, jadi kami bisa mendapat jawaban kemana kami harus pergi selanjutnya hanya dengan masuk ke ruangan itu? kalau begitu, aku mau masuk". Mendengar ucapanku, Maria menarik lengan bajuku "aku juga ikut?!".

Awalnya kak Frau terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia bersedia "tapi ingatlah, apapun yang kalian di dalam nanti akan terasa nyata karena masa depan dan masa lalu kalian akan terlihat, kalian ingat akan masa lalu itu atau tidak, juga kalian suka atau tidak dengan kenangan itu, kalian akan melihat kenangan itu apabila itu berkaitan dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian".

Saat Maria bertanya padanya, Hakuren menjawab bahwa ia tak ingin ikut masuk, jadi Maria menitipkan Mikage padanya. Setelah masuk, tiba-tiba pintu masuk itu menghilang dan hanya ada kabut dimana-mana. Baru saja aku meminta Maria untuk tidak jauh-jauh dariku, anak itu udah hilang. Sebagai gantinya, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kusangka.

"kau sudah besar, Souichirou…".

Suara ini… pikiranku menyangkal bahwa ini tidak mungkin, tapi saat aku menoleh ke belakang "…kh, Father?!".

Aku langsung memeluk Father, uskup Fair Kreuz, uskup yang merawatku sejak kecil selayaknya anak sendiri. Aku tahu ini hanya ilusi, tapi aku benar-benar senang hingga aku memeluk erat-erat Father yang dalam ingatanku di masa kecil telah dibunuh oleh para tentara saat aku dan Maria melarikan diri masuk ke hutan.

"Father, sebenarnya kenapa aku dan Maria yang tertimpa hal ini? kemana lagi kami harus pergi?".

Father pun tersenyum sendu dan menepuk kepalaku "ini sudah takdir kalian berdua. Setelah ini, pergilah ke tempat yang kusebutkan, karena di ujung perjalanan kau akan menemukan takdirmu. Pergilah ke Antwort, tempat dimana aku menemukanmu, juga awal dari perjalananmu. Lalu kelilingilah benua yang terdiri dari 7 distrik ini, di setiap distrik kau temukan bagian takdirmu yang akan menuntunmu agar kau tahu siapa musuhmu sebenarnya".

"…apa aku bisa melakukannya, seorang diri?".

Father tersenyum melihatku "hei, kau tidak sendirian, karena di setiap tempat, salah satu dari merekalah yang akan senantiasa menemanimu".

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Father, entah sejak kapan mereka ada di belakangku. Satsuki, Kasumi, Keith, Hakuren, serta dua orang yang bersembunyi di belakang mereka. Seorang menampakkan diri, gadis berambut panjang bergelombang dengan warna mata cherry-blossom, sementara yang seorang lagi adalah gadis yang kukenal "…tidak mungkin, kau kan sudah… Vivian…".

Melihat bayangan mereka hendak menghilang, aku segera berlari menghampirinya "tunggu, jangan pergi?!".

Terlambat, meski aku berhasil meraihnya, tetap saja ini hanya ilusi "sial… Vivian?!".

"ingatlah, Souichirou. jangan ragu, dan jujurlah. Agar kau tidak kehilangan lagi…".

Kulihat ke belakang, bayangan Father pun mulai menghilang. Sebelum bayangan Father menghilang, aku bergegas menghampirinya "Father, apa yang membuatku harus pergi ke Antwort?".

"kau akan menemukan bagian dari masa lalu yang ingin kau ketahui, termasuk soal…".

"…apa?" sebelum sinar putih menerangi seisi ruangan ini, seorang gadis berambut dan bermata merah muncul di hadapanku, ia berkata "kita akan bertemu lagi, …pembunuh?!".

Akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat semula, aku menatap telapak tanganku dan teringat kata terakhir Father barusan _"… soal identitas orang tua kandungmu"_.

Father tahu siapa sebenarnya orang tua kandungku, tapi kenapa Father tak pernah menjawab setiap kali aku bertanya, kenapa, Father? Otakku serasa diguncang, karena selain soal Father, aku juga tak menyangka kalau aku akan melihat sosok Vivian lagi, gadis yang sudah pergi meninggalkanku, 2 tahun yang lalu. Meski memiliki tubuh serapuh kaca, ia memiliki hati bagaikan malaikat juga kecantikan bagaikan bidadari. Dan gadis berambut dan bermata merah yang dijuluki si permata merah itu, aku tak heran kalau dia membenciku, tapi benarkah kami akan bertemu lagi, setelah ia menghilang saat insiden kebakaran di malam itu?

"…Souichirou" ujar seseorang menepuk bahuku. Spontan aku melayangkan tinjuku, untungnya ia berhasil menahannya.

"oi, oi, kenapa penuh hawa membunuh gitu?" ujar kak Frau yang menahan tanganku.

Aku mengatur napasku, mungkin ini akibat emosiku yang bergejolak tadi "…tidak apa-apa".

"kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat…" timpal kak Frau.

"kepalaku cuma pusing… yang penting aku sudah dapat jawabanku. Maria mana?".

Tak lama setelah kak Frau memberitahuku kalau Maria belum kembali, Maria muncul dengan posisi terduduk lemas. Kami pun menghampirinya, tatapan matanya seolah baru saja kembali setelah melihat neraka. Tatapan mata yang kosong, juga penuh akan rasa takut. Hakuren duduk berhadapan dengan Maria sambil berusaha menyadarkan Maria. Saat Maria sadar sepenuhnya dan kami menanyakan apa yang ia lihat, ia hanya berkata tak apa-apa. Padahal aku tahu betul kalau lagi-lagi ia menahan perasaannya. Saat aku hendak memaksanya agar ia buka mulut (kak Frau pun begitu), Hakuren malah memeluknya.

Maria terbelalak (begitu juga aku dan kak Frau) "Hakuren… kenapa?".

Hakuren memegang kedua bahu Maria dan membentaknya "hentikanlah?! Tak ada yang akan menyakitimu disini?! kau tak perlu takut lagi?! kau selalu saja bilang kalau kau tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja, padahal... dalam hatimu kau selalu menahan rasa sakit dan luka yang kau terima, kan? aku tak tahu apa yang kau takutkan, tapi kami mohon jangan menjauh terus, kalau tidak untuk apa kami mendampingimu? Kami ada disini, dan kami tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi".

Maria mulai menangis "…tapi, Mikage… gara-gara menolongku…".

Hakuren memegang pipi Maria "Maria, lihat aku sekarang. Lihat uskup Frau dan Souichirou. kami bertiga tidak apa-apa, kan? penyebab kematian, bukanlah disebabkan oleh keberadaan seseorang. tidak ada yang namanya pembawa sial ataupun bencana. Apa kau pernah menginginkan kematian Mikage?".

"tidak mungkin?!".

"kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya. Dia tak akan menyalahkanmu, dan ia pasti bahagia karena ia berhasil menyelamatkanmu".

Maria menutupi salah satu matanya yang berurai air mata "tapi… kenapa? kenapa harus dia yang mati… kenapa bukan aku?".

Hakuren menghela napas "kalau sekarang kau kembali ke kemiliteran, Mikage akan tetap hidup tapi ia tak berhasil menyelamatkanmu, ia pasti akan membenci dirinya sendiri seumur hidupnya. Apa kau mau itu terjadi?".

Mendengar ucapan Hakuren, Maria menggelengkan kepala dan Hakuren tersenyum dengan lembut sambil mengelus-elus kepala Maria "kita tak akan pernah dapat jawaban kenapa, yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang, jangan lupakan kematiannya, terus kenang dia dalam sisa hidupmu agar ia tak benar-benar mati, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja berarti ia masih hidup dalam hatimu, bukan? Kenangan yang kau miliki bersama Mikage bukan hanya kenangan buruk, tapi juga kenangan yang indah, kan? tak apa-apa, menangislah di saat kau ingin menangis... jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, agar kau tak perlu menyesal nantinya...".

Seperti anak kecil, Maria pun menangis sambil memeluk Hakuren, cukup lama ia menangis sampai akhirnya ia tertidur di pelukan Hakuren. Setelah mengantar kami ke jalan keluar, kami berpisah di tengah jalan. Aku tidak tahu trio uskup itu pergi kemana, sementara aku yang menggendong Maria bersama Hakuren kembali ke kamar mereka.

"maaf, karena tadi aku malah membuatnya menangis…".

Melihat Hakuren yang berkata begitu dengan mimik yang merasa bersalah, aku jadi tenang karena Maria mendapatkan teman yang baik "kenapa kau malah minta maaf, Hakuren. aku dan kak Frau malah berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau Maria mau jujur, tangisan Maria tadi adalah tangisan terkeras yang pernah kudengar. Harusnya aku minta maaf., gara-gara Maria kelamaan nangis, kau jadi repot".

Hakuren tertegun "aku tidak merasa direpotkan, hanya saja… aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya terus menahan rasa sakitnya, dan aku takut kalau dia hancur gara-gara terus menahan perasaannya… dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padanya, itu saja…".

"yah, aku bisa tenang sekarang… Hakuren, kalau kuminta kau untuk menjaga Maria, apa kau bisa melakukannya? Apapun yang terjadi, jangan kau lepaskan tangannya…".

Hakuren menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan "…meski aku tak tahu kenapa kau memintaku, akan kulakukan dengan sepenuh kemampuanku".

"Souichirou?".

Di pertigaan lorong, kami bertemu Tsubaki. Melihatku dan Tsubaki, Hakuren mengambil Maria dariku "biar kubawa Maria ke kamar, cepat kembali kalau pembicaraan kalian sudah selesai, ya".

Setelah Hakuren pergi sambil membopong Maria, aku menghela napas "kadang aku berpikir, anak itu seperti ibu kami saja…".

Tsubaki pun tertawa kecil "maksudmu Hakuren? kau itu benar-benar… jadi, dari nada suaramu kelihatannya keraguanmu sudah hilang, ya…".

Aku selalu dibuat tertegun oleh gadis yang satu ini dan tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum "kau itu, ya… selalu berkata seolah kau bisa membaca pikiranku…".

"apa yang membuatmu yakin?".

"Maria sudah tidak apa-apa, berkat Hakuren… sekarang, aku bisa kembali ke kemiliteran…".

Tsubaki bertopang dagu di balkon yang diterangi sinar bulan "begitu… lalu, kapan kau akan berangkat?".

Aku memegang tembok balkon sambil menatap Tsubaki "besok pagi, saat mereka melaksanakan ujian uskup… Tsubaki, sekali lagi, kutinggalkan semua sisi lemahku padamu…".

Tsubaki tersenyum sendu dan menghampiriku "aku tahu, percuma saja mencegahmu karena kau keras kepala… tapi berjanjilah padaku, jangan mati dan temui aku lagi…".

Kami pun berpelukan, Tsubaki tahu kalau aku pergi untuk kembali kemiliteran, berarti aku harus kembali pada dunia penuh darah itu. Kalau sisi lemahku tidak kutinggalkan, aku hanya akan berakhir sebagai pihak yang kalah dalam peperangan. Tsubaki yang mengerti hal itu, hanya bisa menerima semua kelemahanku, agar aku tak mati.

Tsubaki menatapku dengan lembut sambil memelukku "kau tidak mencuimku seperti 2 tahun yang lalu? saat kau pergi meninggalkanku di depan gerbang Order".

"…tidak perlu".

Aku ingat 2 tahun yang lalu, saat itu salju sedang turun. Demi keselamatan Tsubaki, pagi itu aku sengaja meninggalkannya di depan Order. Dia yang tidak menerima alasanku yang mengatakan bahwa aku meninggalkannya karena ia menggangguku, menghadangku dengan mata berkaca-kaca "suaramu bergetar, aku tahu kau bohong, kan? katakan alasan sebenarnya padaku, atau aku tak akan membiarkanmu lewat?!".

Aku terpaksa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tentang ayah angkatku, Miroku-sama yang akan membunuh gadis-gadis dengan derajat yang di bawahku yang berani mendekatiku "padahal, semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kau membenciku".

Tsubaki pun mulai menangis "aku tak bisa, meski kau yang membunuh pamanku… aku terlanjur mencintaimu… karena itu, kumohon jangan pergi…".

Meski aku tahu kalau Tsubaki tak bisa melihatku lagi, aku tetap heran kenapa dia tetap bisa tahu dimana aku dan bagaimana perasaanku. Aku sadar akan perasaannya, tapi aku pura-pura tidak menyadarinya karena aku tak mau memberinya harapan.

"minggir, Tsubaki… apa kau mau bernasib sama seperti pamanmu?".

"aku tahu kau tak akan bisa melakukannya?! Dan aku tak akan minggir?! Jangan…".

Aku tetap maju dan memeluk Tsubaki "semua sisi lemahku, kutinggalkan padamu…".

Setelah menciumnya, aku pun pergi, masih bisa kudengar suara hatinya yang memanggilku sambil menangis _"kumohon kembalilah, Souichirou… aku akan terus menunggumu…"_.

Dari atas hawkzille-ku yang terbang di atas langit, aku memastikan para biarawati dan uskup Order mengambil Tsubaki. Sekarang aku ingat, saat itu yang mengambil Tsubaki adalah Castor-san dan Labrador-san. Itu sebabnya aku merasa pernah melihat mereka berdua saat aku menemui Maria di Order.

"ehm… bukankah sudah kubilang, dilarang bermesraan di tempat suci, Souichirou?".

Aku menoleh ke belakang "Castor-san…".

"sudahlah, Castor… lebih baik sekarang kita bicara, ikut kami, Souichirou" ujar kak Frau sambil tersenyum sinis.

Setelah Labrador-san mengantar Tsubaki, aku hanya mengikuti mereka bertiga sampai ke salah satu rumah kaca di taman Order. Begitu aku dan kak Frau masuk, ternyata Castor-san dan Labrador-san malah mengunci kami berdua.

"baiklah, tak ada yang mengganggu kita sekarang, Souichirou…" ujar kak Frau tersenyum.

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : (ngambil mike) tes, tes... okay… eng? Kenapa lagi tuh?

Maria : (menunjuk Souichirou dan Frau) kali ini mereka berantem gara-gara kak Frau nggak percaya kalau Souichirou nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Tsubaki-san

Author : (nepuk dahi) ampun, deh… ya udah, Maria… pisahkan mereka, caranya sekukamu…

Maria : Roger?!

Hakuren : gimana bisa Maria misahin mereka berdua? Aku, Castor-san dan Labrador-san aja susah payah buat misahin mereka berdua…

Author : (senyum sinis) lihat aja…

Maria : (bikin tumpukan salju dari control-type zaiphon yang jatuh ke atas kepala Frau dan Souichirou) "kakak-kakakku, udah dong kelahinya…" (pasang muka melas).

Frau & Souichirou : (tumbang) kh… _manisnya?!_ (salju pun meleleh).

Author : (terkekeh) tuh, kan… serahkan pada ahlinya…

Hakuren : (speechless)

Author : okay, pengumuman?! Semua kumpul dulu… Souichirou, di episode selanjutnya kamu kembali ke kemiliteran dan pergi ke Antwort, dan satu hal penting lainnya… apa kau siap mati?

Audience : (teriak serentak) HAAAAAH?!

Souichirou : (Speechless beberapa detik) …maksudnya? Aku memang sudah siap mati sejak dulu, jadi apa aku akan mati di Antwort?

Author : aku ngerti, tapi aku nggak akan bikin kamu mati sebelum ketemu Ouka, kalau kamu mati cerita ini selesai dong…

Souichirou : lalu?

Author : (tersenyum sinis dengan aura yang berbahaya) lihat aja nanti… untuk kali ini, khusus kuberitahu padamu, nanti pst pst pst…

Frau : kurasa kabel di kepala Author ada yang konslet gara-gara kebanyakan nonton Thriller anime seperti Attack On Titan…

Author : (men-chop kepala Frau dengan kamus setebal 500 halaman) jadi, yang tahu rencana ini cuma Souichirou, untuk yang lain tunggu aja, ya… see you next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Chapter 6 : Antwort**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Saat kembali ke kemiliteran, Souichirou dimasukkan sebagai bala bantuan pasukan 'Black Hawk' yang akan melaksanakan misi berikutnya di Antwort. Souichirou yang mendapat petunjuk dari Fair Kreuz mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari selama ini. Di luar dugaan, Satsuki dan Kasumi menemukan laboratorium bawah tanah di belakang istana kerajaan Antwort. Ada file beserta buku rahasia yang akan mengungkap sisi kelam dunia kedokteran akibat perang Raggs.

* * *

(urutan dari kanan) Castor, Labrador, Maria dan Hakuren sembunyi di semak-semak rumah kaca di taman Order. Frau sengaja memanggil Souichirou untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya.

Frau duduk di bangku sambil bertopang dagu "nah, sekarang bisa berikan penjelasan padaku atas pemandangan yang kulihat barusan?".

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV…_

Aku menghela napas, kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau aku harus menjawabnya. Aku duduk di depan kak Frau "kau mau minta jawaban apa? aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya, kutegaskan sekarang, kalaupun ada, itu hanya akan jadi cinta terlarang dan aku tidak mau menjalani cinta dengan taraf seperti itu. Tsubaki bukanlah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kupeluk, kau bisa tanya hal itu pada Maria".

Kak Frau memiringkan mulutnya (kurasa dia agak shock dengan kalimat terakhirku barusan) "Souichirou, sebenarnya apa makna pelukan buatmu?".

Aku ingat betul dengan kata-kata yang menjadi jawabanku ini "pelukan bisa berarti salam untuk beberapa orang tapi bagiku berpelukan dengan seseorang berarti aku sedang mengistirahatkan hati, baik itu hatiku atau orang yang kupeluk. Alasan lain, aku ingin mentransfer perasaan yang sedang kualami atau ingin kutinggalkan, itu saja… itu juga bukan pada sembarang gadis, karena hanya gadis yang berhasil masuk dalam kehidupan pribadiku saja yang bisa kupeluk, seperti Tsubaki atau Maria".

"jadi, pelukan tadi untuk apa?".

"aku hanya meninggalkan perasaan yang tak kuperlukan dan kelemahanku pada Tsubaki karena aku akan kembali ke kemiliteran… besok pagi saat Maria dan Hakuren akan melaksanakan ujian mereka, aku akan pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya… aku tak ingin melihat wajah sedih Maria meski aku tahu hal ini pasti akan membuat Maria marah".

"tentu saja aku akan marah?!".

Aku menoleh ke belakang, setelah itu kulihat kak Frau menepuk wajahnya "Maria, kau sudah kusuruh tidur kan?".

Maria menghampiriku dengan tatapan tajam. Kalau dia nggak ngomong apa-apa gini, aku justru lebih takut "…Maria, aku hanya…".

"kakak juga mau pergi diam-diam? Kenapa kakak tidak ikut saja sama kami?".

"Maria, dengar… saat ini namaku masih tercatat resmi di kemiliteran dan ini kesempatan bagiku. Aku tahu kalau kemiliteran pasti akan mencari tubuh yang bisa menggunakan Michael's Eye. Mereka hanya punya dua cara, menangkapmu atau mencoba memasukkan Michael's Eye pada kelinci percobaan mereka. Aku tidak rela jika kau ditangkap mereka lagi tapi aku juga tidak rela jika peninggalan Ayah disalahgunakan, karena itu aku akan mengambilnya juga menyelidiki apa yang tersisa dari keluarga kita…".

Maria hanya diam mendengarku, saat aku berhenti bicara Maria hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Karena khawatir kalau dia akan menangis, aku menundukkan kepalaku "Mari… kh?!".

Maria memukul pinggangku keras-keras sehingga aku kesakitan "kau… pinggang ini nyawanya laki-laki, tahu…".

Maria pun memelukku dengan mata berkaca-kaca "berjanjilah, setelah semua ini selesai, kita bertiga akan pulang ke rumah kita… kalau sampai kau mati, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kak".

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya "iya, kakak janji… jadi jangan nangis, dong…".

"siapa yang nangis?!".

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya…_

Selesai memakai seragam militerku, aku hendak mengambil hawkzille-ku, tapi ternyata pagi-pagi begini Maria dan Hakuren sudah bikin ulah. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua menginjak orang yang lagi lewat gara-gara ngambil balon anak kecil yang terbang (nggak nyadar lagi).

Saat Hakuren hendak menasehati Maria, aku pun memotong pembicaraan "maaf, mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi… kalian berdua nginjak orang…".

Akhirnya Maria dan Hakuren meminta maaf pada pria yang mereka injak, meski pria aneh itu lebih memperdulikan pass uskup miliknya yang terbelah jadi dua.

Detik berikutnya, pass uskup milik pria aneh itu benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping akibat diinjak kak Frau yang masih ngantuk "yo, pagi… hoahm".

Setelah kami saling memberi salam selamat pagi, kak Frau menyadari keberadaan pria aneh itu "ng?".

Pria aneh yang jarinya tengah digigit Mikage itu tersenyum, nampaknya pria aneh itu mengenal kak Frau "yo, Frau… rival abadiku, apa kabar… nowah?!".

Kak Frau melancarkan serangan mendadak dengan gunting rumput berwarna hitam yang muncul entah darimana "Lance, rupanya… masih hidup juga, kau…".

Maria memeluk kak Frau dari belakang "kakak, jangan nyerang orang sembarangan…".

Aku dan Hakuren menutupi wajah kami yang memerah (ampun deh anak ini… dia terlalu manis).

Kak Frau pun tersenyum sambil menggendong Maria yang beratnya cuma 30 kg itu "iya, iya… kecuali kalau diperlukan, ya".

"turunkan… memangnya aku anak kecil?" pinta Maria sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

"memang kecil, kan? tinggimu cuma 149 cm" sahutku sambil membantu Maria turun.

Pria bernama Lance itu rupanya seangkatan dengan kak Frau, yang bikin kaget adalah kenapa pria aneh kayak gini bisa jadi wakil uskup agung menggantikan Bastien?

"gadis manis ini… beneran adikmu yang kau cari-cari?".

Eh, pria aneh itu malah hampir memeluk Maria seenaknya. Refleks, kak Frau mengamankan Maria terlebih dahulu, sementara Hakuren dan aku menendang Lance-san bersamaan tepat di wajahnya. Saat kak Frau protes pada Lance-san agar tidak menyentuh Maria seenaknya, Castor-san dan Labrador-san datang. Kak Frau langsung protes pada Castor-san yang menolak dan menyerahkan posisi wakil uskup agung pada Lance-san hanya gara-gara boneka.

Lance-san menunjuk ke arahku "…tapi, siapa laki-laki berseragam militer ini?".

"dia adikku juga, anak tengah" sahut kak Frau.

Setelah berkenalan denganku, ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu "Souichirou Sedgbear… namamu sama dengan anak angkat kepala akademi kemiliteran, Miroku-sama…".

Maria menghela napas "memang dia orangnya…".

Sesaat, aku merasakan tatapan Castor-san yang sangat tajam "Souichirou, kau kembali untuk berpihak pada ayah angkatmu?".

Aku mengerti kalau mereka meragukanku, tapi kalau kuingat 2 tahun yang lalu, aku pun mengepalkan tanganku, menatap tajam mereka yang meragukanku "…setelah apa yang telah dilakukan pak tua itu padaku?".

Tiba-tiba, Maria memelukku "oi, Maria, kau ngapain?".

"udah, diem… aku lagi transfer energy positif" sahut Maria.

Tiba-tiba, ada lagi yang memelukku dari belakang "oi, siapa… Tsubaki?".

Tsubaki ikut tersenyum "pagi-pagi kau udah bikin aura negatif, aku tak tahu ada apa, tapi diam dulu sampai kami berdua selesai menetralisir energi negatifmu".

Ampun, deh… aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan kedua gadis ini "iya, iya… sekarang, tolong lepaskan aku… malu dilihatin orang, kan?".

Menyadari pandangan orang lain, Maria refleks melepaskanku tapi tidak dengan Tsubaki sehingga aku melirik ke arahnya "eng… Tsubaki, bisa lepaskan aku?".

"…setelah ini, kau akan kembali... apapun yang terjadi, ingat janjimu… jangan mati dan temui aku lagi…" ujar Tsubaki yang mulai menangis.

Setelah mengambil hawkzille-ku, mereka tetap mengantarkan kepergianku.

"Maria, kudoakan kau lulus. Kak Frau, aku titip Maria. Tsubaki, jangan nangis lagi selama aku pergi. Dan Hakuren… ingat janjimu".

Aku pun melajukan hawkzille-ku, kembali ke kemiliteran setelah kami berpisah.

* * *

Saat sampai di sana, entah kenapa aku mendengar ada keributan di ruang divisi-ku.

Saat aku masuk, ternyata ada Miroku-sama "ah, kebetulan, Souichiro... segeralah bergabung".

Aku bergabung dalam barisan yang terdiri dari Satsuki, Kasumi, Keith dan kak Kal "langsung saja… Satsuki Lunatorchid, Kasumi Rudbeckia Barsburg, Keith Bellringfield, dan Souichirou Sedgbear, aku ingin kalian berempat ikut dalam ekspedisi yang dipimpin kepala unit Black Hawk, Ayanami dalam perjalanannya ke utara. Tepatnya daerah yang menjadi bekas sekutu Raggs, Antwort. Apa kalian siap?".

Kami berempat yang namanya disebut oleh Miroku-sama melakukan hormat tentara "Siap?!".

Kami diperkenalkan pada Ayanami saat keberangkatan kami ke Antwort mengingat Labodzille sudah selesai diperbaiki. Hanya dengan 500 prajurit, kami pun berangkat ke Antwort. Di tengah perjalanan, Shuri muncul di antara kami (tentu saja ini mengganggu kami). Bisa-bisanya ada yang membawa anak bodoh sepertinya dalam ekspedisi yang penting ini. Saat melihat Kasumi, dia mencoba merayu Kasumi dan berakhir dengan tonjokan Keith yang bakal ngamuk kalau nggak ditahan Kasumi. Tentu saja, Kasumi tunangannya.

Setelah Satsuki mengobati Shuri, Shuri malah hendak memegang tangan Satsuki yang langsung sembunyi di belakangku. Aku sudah hapal dengan sifat Satsuki yang memang anti-keluarga Oak meski aku tak tahu apa alasannya.

"siapa… yang membawa sampah ini kesini?".

Dengan bodohnya, Shuri celingukan mencari sampah tanpa tahu kalau yang dimaksud Ayanami itu dia sendiri. Mengetahui Hyuuga yang membawa Shuri (atas paksaan Jenderal Wakaba Oak) Ayanami pun menginjak kepala Hyuuga sambil memegang cambuk "berapa lama lagi kita sampai di Antwort?".

"masih 22 jam lagi, bos?!" sahut Hyuuga setengah menangis.

Yah, kalau ditolak dia yang bakal tamat, kan? yang membuat jengkel adalah, orang yang dibawa ini adalah orang belagu yang tidak berguna.

"hei, hei, Antwort itu apa, sih?".

Kulihat, anggota Black Hawk bernama Konatsu itu naik darah.

Aku yang bersandar di dinding pun menghela napas "Antwort adalah sekutu terakhir kerajaan Raggs. Negara dengan benteng terkuat yang diselimuti salju. Saat perang Raggs, semua aliansi kerajaan Raggs berhasil ditaklukkan kecuali kerajaan Antwort karena mereka memutuskan hubungan dengan kerajaan Raggs tepat sebelum perang Raggs dimulai, jarak mereka yang jauh dari Barsburg yang menjadi kendala Negara kita untuk menaklukkan Antwort sampai saat ini. Dicurigai benda terlarang yang dicuri dari Order, kotak Pandora ada di Antwort, untuk itulah kerajaan Barsburg bersikeras menaklukkan Antwort, ada yang kurang?".

Ayanami menghampiriku, dan tiba-tiba, Ayanami menghunuskan pedangnya di hadapanku. Meski Satsuki yang ada di sampingku terkejut, aku tetap tenang karena aku tahu makna serangannya, ia hanya mengujiku "ada masalah, Ayanami-sama?".

Ayanami tersenyum sinis dan menyarungkan pedangnya "memang hebat, anak Miroku-sama… kau memiliki kecerdasan, keberanian, serta kharisma. Sangat disayangkan kau tak ditempatkan di unitku…".

Aku menundukkan kepalaku "suatu kehormatan bagi saya…".

Satsuki yang ada di sampingku terduduk lemas dan aku menggenggam tangannya karena mengira ia akan pingsan "oi, oi, Satsuki?! Kau kenapa?".

"kaget aku, sampai lemes kakiku…" sahut Satsuki _"aku sempat takut, kukira kau akan dibunuh…"_.

Aku dengar suara hatimu, Satsuki…

Aku pun menautkan alis sambil tersenyum "dasar kau itu… pegangan yang erat".

"eh? wah?!" teriak Satsuki saat aku membopongnya.

Melihat wajahnya yang memerah, aku menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dadaku sembari berbisik "sembunyikan wajahmu… orang lain bisa curiga, tahu".

Setelah pamit pada Ayanami dkk, Kasumi dan Keith mengejar kami. Yang membuat terkejut adalah kenapa Shuri ikut mengejar kami? (meski ia sembunyi, aku tahu kalau dia ada di balik tembok).

Setelah menurunkan Satsuki yang bersikeras meyakinkanku kalau ia sudah tidak apa-apa, mereka bertiga menanyakan kemana aku pergi kemarin. Aku beralasan kalau aku mencari Maria ke Order sesuai informasi yang kudengar dari Mikage.

" _kumohon, kak. Untuk sementara ini, rahasiakan dulu keberadaanku. Aku tak mau mereka juga terlibat…"_.

Kalau aku tidak ingat permintaan Maria sebelum aku pergi, aku pasti akan membeberkan pada mereka soal keberadaan Maria dan tidak membohongi mereka. Saat aku berkata kalau aku hendak kembali ke kamarku dengan alasan hendak istirahat, Satsuki mencegatku "Souichirou, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?".

Langkahku terhenti, aku tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang karena aku tahu kalau mereka akan membaca mataku "…tidak ada".

"bohong?!".

Mendengar Satsuki yang begitu bersikeras, aku menghela napas. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan kedongkolanku yang satu itu.

Aku mengeluarkan surat undangan pemakaman Mikage "kalian bertiga, apa ini?".

Karena tak ada jawaban apapun dari mereka, aku pun menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan tajam sambil mengeluarkan hawa membunuh "kalian bertiga bersekongkol, menyembunyikan fakta kematian Mikage dariku? Kalian pikir aku akan senang?".

Tak satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaanku, aku pun kembali membelakangi mereka. Saat aku hendak beranjak meninggalkan mereka, Satsuki berteriak "tunggu, Souichirou?! maafkan aku?!".

Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang "…kenapa kau yang minta maaf?".

"maaf, aku mengerti kalau kau marah, tapi tolong jangan marah pada Keith dan Kasumi, karena akulah yang mengusulkan pada mereka berdua untuk merahasiakan hal ini darimu?! Jika kau marah, marah saja padaku, tapi jangan kau libatkan Keith dan Kasumi!?".

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba menurunkan emosiku dan menghilangkan hawa membunuhku "…sudahlah, besok kita akan sampai di Antwort, kita bicara setelah misi selesai".

Sesaat setelah membelakangi mereka, aku melihat salju yang turun di luar jendela. Aku teringat kata-kata Father _"…di Antwort, tempat aku menemukanmu…"_.

Aku ingat, memang aku hanya anak angkat tapi kenapa Father bilang aku akan menemukan identitas orang tuaku? Aku sempat berharap kalau aku akan menemukan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kenapa kak Frau terlihat seakan ia tak mau kalau aku mengunjungi Antwort?

"… _mati…"_.

"eh?", langkahku terhenti, apa yang barusan itu?

"…Souichirou?" sahut Satsuki.

Meski aku bisa mendengar suara Satsuki, aku terfokus pada memori yang melintas di kepalaku, seperti film, begitu jelas.

Seorang wanita di depan perapian menjatuhkan cap budak perang pada punggung anak kecil, wajah wanita itu menakutkan "akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak lahir?! Terkutuklah?!".

Dari balik pintu, kudengar suara teriakan kesakitan anak perempuan itu, Maria… aku segera menerjang masuk dan menyerang wanita itu hingga wanita itu menghantam tembok.

Aku berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Maria sekuat tenaga "Mary-chan?! Bertahanlah?!".

Kesadaran Maria kembali, ia menunjuk ke belakangku "kak, belakangmu?!".

Terlambat, wanita itu menggenggam pisau dan mencekikku "dasar anak haram!? Meski ayahmu …, dia tak ada disini!?".

Detik berikutnya, seperti ada es tipis yang melintasi leherku, yang terdengar setelah itu hanya teriakan histeris wanita itu juga tangisan Maria yang berusaha menyadarkanku.

Benar, saat itu aku…

"Souichirou, kau kenapa?" ujar Satsuki yang entah kapan ada di depanku.

Aku terkejut, menutupi sebelah wajahku "…Satsuki? Aku…".

"kau tidak apa-apa? kok keringatan gitu? wajahmu pucat, tuh…" tambah Keith.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku sakit sekali "kh…".

Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

"SOUICHIROU?!" teriak Satsuki saat Souichirou tak sadarkan diri.

Keith pun memanggul Souichirou sampai ke kamarnya.

"biar kuperiksa dia, kalian kembali saja" ujar Satsuki setelah Keith meletakkan Souichirou di ranjang.

Karena tubuh Souichirou yang bercucuran keringat, Satsuki terpaksa mengganti baju Souichirou. Melihat perban yang melilit leher Souichirou, Satsuki pun melepasnya untuk mengganti dengan perban yang baru. Saat perban di leher Souichirou dilepas, terlihat bekas luka yang mengelilingi leher Souichirou. Satsuki memang biasa mengganti perban yang ada di leher Souichirou meski hal ini dilakukan Chitose atau Kurena sebelumnya. Satsuki teringat akan percakapannya dengan Souichirou saat pertama kali mengganti perban di lehernya.

" _kau takut?"._

" _bekas luka di lehermu? seperti bekas dipenggal seseorang yang kemudian disambung lagi, tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?"_.

Satsuki ingat, ucapannya membuat Souichirou tertawa ringan _"memang, meski sejak aku bisa mengingat tanda di leher ini sudah ada…"._

" _yah, kalau aku takut sama yang begini, nggak mungkin aku jadi dokter, dong…"_.

setelah mengganti perban dan menyeka tubuh Souichirou, Satsuki duduk di samping Souichirou untuk berjaga.

Satsuki menggenggam tangan Souichirou "Souichirou… apapun yang terjadi, aku sudah berjanji pada Vivian untuk menjagamu".

Satsuki pun tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Satsuki terbangun saat ia merasa ada yang membelai kepalanya "Souichirou, kau tidak apa-apa?!".

Meski bibirnya tersenyum, aura dan sorot mata Souichirou begitu membara "Satsuki, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di Antwort?".

"eh… 30 menit lagi?!".

"begitu…", Souichirou pun berganti baju.

"tunggu, kau tetap akan pergi?! Tubuhmu…".

Ucapan Satsuki terhenti karena Souichirou menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Satsuki "…Satsuki, tubuhku tidak apa-apa. yang kemarin, karena ingatan masa laluku kembali…".

Satsuki tercengang "jadi kamu…".

Souichirou selesai mengenakan seragamnya "benar, meski aku belum ingat semuanya…".

Saat Satsuki membuka pintu, Keith dan Kasumi sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Satsuki, bagaimana…" ucapan Keith terputus saat Souichirou keluar menyusul Satsuki.

Bukan karena Souichirou sudah sadar, tapi karena sorot mata serta aura Souichirou yang terasa begitu mencekam dan menakutkan, seperti amarah yang tertumpuk begitu dalam membuncah keluar. Tentu saja, hal ini dapat dirasakan Ayanami saat mereka memasuki ruangan. Mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Ayanami pun memanfaatkan moment ini.

Setelah mengkonfirmasi pilot dan copilot untuk menghentikan laju pesawat, Ayanami menghampiri lima orang yang dimasukkan dalam pasukannya sebagai bala bantuan "Satsuki Lunatorchid dan Kasumi Rudbeckia Barsburg, sebagai tenaga medis tolong kalian siaga di kapal, kalaupun salah satu dari kalian terjun ke lapangan, harus disertai prajurit. Lalu, Keith Bellringfield, Souichirou Sedgbear dan Shuri Oak… aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian, jadi tunjukkan padaku".

Souichirou pun mengangkat tangan "boleh saya mengajukan interupsi?".

"silahkan?".

"selain karena Labodzille membutuhkan tempat mendarat, shield dari benteng Antwort cukup menyusahkan. Tidak masalah jika dilenyapkan, bukan?".

Keempat temannya (termasuk Shuri) menatap seksama Souichirou.

"apa-apaan? Jadi kau bermaksud melenyapkan shield benteng Antwort dengan kekuatanmu sendiri?" ucap Shuri dengan nada mengejek.

Souichirou menatap tajam Shuri "lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu, anak bodoh nomor satu keluarga Oak yang bahkan tidak tahu tempat tujuan misi".

Saat Shuri hendak protes, Ayanami tersenyum sinis "Souichirou Sedgbear, untuk menjadi pemimpin yang tangguh diperlukan kecerdasan, keberanian, kharisma serta kekuatan. Tunjukkan padaku, apa kau punya kekuatan yang membuatmu layak sebagai penerus Miroku-sama?".

Souichirou tersenyum sinis "akan kutunjukkan sesuai harapan anda, Ayanami-sama".

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul hembusan angin dan percikan air di ruangan ini yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini kebingungan. Windy dan Undine muncul tanpa disebut namanya oleh Souichirou.

Ayanami terlihat tertarik "apa itu?".

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV…_

Di taman istana Raggs, seperti biasa aku dan kak Frau hanya ikut menonton sementara Mary-chan bermain masak-masakan bersama Father Kreuz, Ka-kun, Ma-kun, dan Ak-kun. Saat salah seorang pelayan menyampaikan pesan bahwa utusan dari Barsburg telah tiba, Father Kreuz beserta ketiga pengawal mohon diri dan pengasuh kami yang lanjut menjaga kami. Karena bosan, kami pun bermain petak umpet sembari mencari bunga merah kesukaan Ayah. Bosan menunggu kak Frau yang jadi setan, aku pun keluar mencari Maria dan kak Frau. Betapa terkejut aku melihat pengasuhku sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah, lehernya teriris sambil menggenggam pisau. Aku pun mencari kak Frau, tapi kak Frau pun tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di kepala yang mengucurkan darah. Karena khawatir dengan Mary-chan, aku hanya menghentikan pendarahan di kepala kak Frau dengan membalutnya menggunakan kain bajuku yang kusobek. Setelah mencari kesana-kemari, kulihat Mary-chan memasuki tangga menuju ruangan bawah tanah bersama seorang wanita. Aku ingat sekarang, wanita itu adalah ratu kerajaan Raggs yang menikah dengan Ayah karena tuntutan pernikahan politik. Peristiwa yang kulihat adalah saat ia mencoba membunuh Mary-chan, dan membunuhku. Aku membuka mataku, kulihat Satsuki tertidur. Oh iya, rupanya aku pingsan saat ingatanku kembali. Begitu rupanya, kenapa aku malah mengingat wanita itu, karena wanita itu berasal dari tempat yang kutuju saat ini.

Aku duduk di ranjangku "tunggu saja, Vanessa Antwort…".

Saat itu, Windy dan Undine muncul di hadapanku "kenapa kalian muncul?".

Undine menyentuh pipiku "kami pelindungmu, tanpa diminta kami dapat muncul…".

"kalau begitu, apa kalian tidak bisa menyerang?".

Windy mendekatiku "bisa, tapi kau harus menggunakan wujud gabungan kami berdua, sebut saja namanya…".

"apa itu?".

Aku menyentuh pipi Undine yang memelukku sambil melayang dari belakang "elemental, roh yang dapat mengendalikan salah satu unsur yang ada di bumi, semacam peri pelindung".

Setelah meminta prajurit untuk membuka pintu menuju geladak, aku pun beranjak keluar karena di luar lebih leluasa untuk menggunakan wujud mereka untuk menyerang.

"tunggu, Souichirou?! dengan baju setipis itu kau bisa beku" ujar Satsuki yang memegang mantelku.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana dingin seperti ini…", aku menepis pelan tangan Satsuki, berjalan menuju geladak sebelum aku mengacungkan tanganku "hancurkan shield itu dan bekukan mereka semua, Snow…".

Windy dan Undine bergenggaman tangan, lalu melebur menjadi wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih kebiruan, yang dapat mengendalikan salju. Snow mengulurkan tangannya, hujan salju yang lembut itu berubah menjadi hujan es yang dapat menembus shield. Dengan zaiphonku, shield benteng Antwort berhasil kuhancurkan. Snow turun ke bawah, sembari berkeliling ia mengangkat tangannya, salju yang menumpuk di permukaan tanah pun membekukan seluruh tubuh prajurit yang ada di daratan. Aku kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Hyuuga menghampiriku sembari bertepuk tangan "luar biasa, seorang diri kau menghancurkan shield dan membekukan seluruh pasukan Antwort".

Aku bisa merasakan masih ada orang yang hidup di bawah sana "tidak semuanya, yang tersisia tinggal pasukan yang ada di dalam bangunan".

"setidaknya jumlah kekuatan musuh berkurang drastis…" sahut Konatsu.

"Oh iya, Snow memberitahuku kalau ada kotak yang disegel di singgasana raja. Apa itu benda yang dicuri dari Order?" ujarku sembari menunjuk Snow.

Ayanami tersenyum dan berdiri "perintahkan pilot dan copilot untuk melakukan pendaratan?! Aku akan ikut turun".

Aku menepuk bahu Keith "Keith, seperti biasa, bantu aku… kita turun".

Keith tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar "serius?!".

Aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu keluar "lihatlah, sejumlah besar pasukan yang ada di dalam bangunan mulai keluar. Kutemani kau ke bawah, sementara aku pergi ke tempat yang kutuju, kau boleh bermain sesukamu".

Sementara Keith mengenakan mantelnya, Satsuki bersikeras menyodorkan mantel dan syal padaku "meski kau tahan dingin, setidaknya pakailah kalau kau tidak mau tertidur di tengah salju seperti dulu".

Aku menepuk kepala Satsuki "thanks…".

Keith menoleh ke arah Kasumi "sayang, ini ketinggiannya berapa?".

"5500 km di atas permukaan laut, masih 15 menit lagi baru sampai di permukaan tanah".

Keith tersenyum "begitu? okay, kita berangkat, Souichirou?!".

Keith menangkap tubuhku dan melompat dari Labodzille. Kami mendarat tepat di tengah kamp yang ada di depan istana. Sementara Keith berurusan dengan para tentara itu, aku segera masuk ke dalam istana. Berkat Snow yang membekukan penghalang jalanku, aku bisa masuk ke dalam singgasana istana.

Seorang pria tua yang mengenakan mahkota raja segera berdiri di depan kotak kaca yang menyimpan sebuah kotak hitam yang disegel saat ia melihat kedatanganku "apa kau Raja Antwort?".

"kau… anjing Barsburg?! Kau tak mungkin bisa membuka kotak Pandora tanpa Michael's Eye?! Dan tak mungkin anjing Barsburg sepertimu dapat…".

Aku mendorong dan menghunuskan pedang ke hadapan raja Antwort "dengar… aku sudah tahu kalau kotak di belakangmu takkan terbuka tanpa Michael's Eye, sayangnya… Michael's Eye pemberian ayahku yang ada di tangan kanan adikku telah dicuri kepala unit Black Hawk, Ayanami yang merupakan reinkarnasi Verloren…".

Mendengar ucapanku barusan dalam bahasa Raggs, raja Antwort itu terbelalak "kau… tidak mungkin?! Bukankah kau sudah mati?!".

"benar, aku memang sudah mati, di tangan putrimu… dan aku kembali dari neraka untuk membunuh putrimu yang hampir membunuh kakak dan adikku. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kotak Pandora atau perebutan Negara, sekarang beritahu aku dimana putrimu atau kau yang kukirim ke neraka lebih dulu…".

Saat ujung pedang menusuk lehernya, ia pun buka mulut "kh… tanyakan saja pada kepala rumah tangga yang mengurusnya!? pria tua yang tinggal di rumah kayu dalam hutan, namanya Geppeto?!".

Aku menurunkan raja Antwort dan membelakanginya.

"kh… dasar anak haram!? Selain mempermalukan keluarga Raggs dengan kelahiranmu, kau juga mengkhianati darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu dengan mengabdi pada kerajaan Barsburg yang telah menghancurkan kerajaanmu?!".

Aku menghentikan langkahku, kulirik ke belakang "…apa maksud perkataanmu? Putrimu juga menyebutku anak haram...".

Sambil memegangi lehernya, raja Antwort tertawa keras "hahaha?! Jadi kau tidak tahu apa-apa? kau bahkan tidak tahu, kalau kau adalah anak kandung yang dibuat oleh adik kandung almarhum raja Raggs yang terakhir, Fair Kreuz dengan saudari kembar dari selir raja Raggs, nyonya Millea Klein!?".

Kenyataan yang mengejutkan, aku kembali menghunuskan pedangku "…oh, jadi kau bahkan tahu siapa ibu kandungku? Apa yang terjadi pada ibu kandungku? Jawab?!".

Melihatku yang menghampirinya sambil menghunuskan pedang, ia gelagapan "mana kutahu!? yang kutahu hanyalah wanita itu sudah mati saat melahirkanmu, kau yang sempat hilang selama setahun ditemukan di laboratorium tersembunyi milik Antwort, yang menjadi tempat penelitian untuk menciptakan Bio-Organic Weapon?!".

Aku mengatur napasku dan mengacungkan pedangku dihadapannya "begitu, terakhir… siapa nama ibu kandungku?".

"Matilda, nama ibumu Matilda Klein, kakak kembar nyonya Millea Klein!?".

"baiklah, aku berterima kasih telah diberitahu, sekarang tanggunglah dosamu di hadapan Raja Langit?!".

Setelah aku membunuh raja Antwort, aku mengatur napasku dan Snow memelukku "tidak apa-apa, Snow… sekarang kita cari Geppeto….".

"kau membunuhnya?".

Aku menoleh ke belakang, sejak kapan Ayanami ada di belakangku? Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia tak mendengar percakapanku dengan raja Antwort "oh, maaf, apakah seharusnya saya tidak membunuhnya?".

Ayanami melewatiku "tidak apa-apa, pada akhirnya memang aku berniat membunuhnya… Dand dokter itu, gadis bernama Satsuki itu mencarimu…".

Saat hendak keluar, Snow menarik lenganku dan menunjuk ke suatu ruangan.

Saat aku hendak memasuki ruangan itu, Satsuki menghampiriku "kau ngapain? Antwort sudah ditaklukkan, tinggal menangkap raja…".

Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu "raja Antwort sudah kubunuh…".

Ternyata, di dalam sini ruang dokumen. Bagian ini kuserahkan pada Satsuki yang ahli dalam mencari data, setelah itu aku mencari rumah Geppeto. Berkat bimbingan Snow, aku bisa menemukan rumah Geppeto dengan cepat.

Seorang kakek tua duduk di kursi goyang, ia nampak lemah sekali "…anda kakek Geppeto?".

Melihatku, kakek itu berusaha berdiri dari kursi dengan mata terbelalak. Saat kakek itu jatuh, aku menghampirinya "kakek, anda tidak apa-apa?".

Sambil menangis, kakek itu memegang pipiku "tuan muda Ichirou… anda masih hidup…".

Aku kembali tertegun "…kakek mengenalku?".

Ternyata, awalnya kakek Geppeto adalah kepala rumah tangga yang mengurus semua keperluan Vanessa Antwort. Saat pindah ke istana Raggs, kakek Geppeto diminta oleh raja Raggs, Krom-sama untuk mengasuhku bersama Marygold sejak kecil.

"tak peduli berapa kalipun saya meminta maaf pada anda… takkan cukup. Karena kelalaian saya, putri Marygold…".

Melihat air mata kakek Geppeto, aku sadar kalau dia menyayangiku dan Maria, aku pun merangkul bahunya sambil tersenyum "kakek Geppeto, Marygold masih hidup… saat ini, dia tengah menjalani ujian sebagai Millitia di Order, jadi anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi".

Mendengar ucapanku, ia pun memelukku sambil berterima kasih, kurasa semua kegelisahannya telah buyar. Seperti tujuan awal, aku pun menanyakan keberadaan Vanessa Antwort. Kakek Geppeto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat. Tepatnya, ke kuburan di belakang rumah kayu ini. Nisan yang tertuliskan 'Vanessa Antwort' dengan tanggal kematian 9 tahun yang lalu.

"putri Vanessa yang dirundung rasa bersalah jatuh sakit, dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Kami melakukan perlindungan terhadap putri Vanessa akibat kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu".

Aku berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang "…apa yang terjadi?".

"saat putri Vanessa hendak melakukan perjalanan kembali ke sini, beliau hampir dibunuh seorang remaja saat melewati perbatasan. Meski ditahan oleh pria bertubuh tinggi dan berotot, remaja itu terus berteriak sambil memegang pisau…".

" _LEPASKAN AKU, GUIDO?! Wanita itu sudah membunuh kedua adikku?! Akan kubunuh dia?!"._

" _dinginkan kepalamu, bocah sialan?! Meski wanita itu kau bunuh, adikmu takkan hidup kembali_ _, kan_ _?!"._

" _diam?! Aku takkan puas sampai dia mati di tanganku?! Biarkan aku membunuhnya?! Jika tidak, bagaimana aku menemui adik-adikku?!"_.

"…berkat kedatangan petugas, akhirnya mereka melarikan diri dan putri Vanessa selamat. Tapi, remaja itu berteriak…".

" _meski kau lolos dariku, kau takkan lolos dari dosamu?! Seumur hidupmu, kau akan menanggung dosa itu?! jatuhlah kau ke neraka?!"_.

"putri Vanessa yang ketakutan setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya jatuh sakit. Di akhir hayatnya, ia terus memohon maaf atas perbuatannya terhadap anda dan putri Marygold…".

Aku hanya diam selama kakek Geppeto bercerita. Tiba-tiba, kakek Geppeto muntah darah dan tersungkur ke tanah "kakek?!".

Kakek Geppeto menggenggam tanganku "tuan muda… Willarthur Ichirou Raggs… dengan segala kerendahan hati… saya mohon, maafkanlah dosa yang telah dilakukan putri Vanessa… pada putri Marygold… dan pada anda… saya tahu… sulit bagi anda… tapi…".

Aku tahu, kalau kakek Geppeto tak dapat bertahan lagi, memanggil Satsuki pun takkan sempat. Aku hanya bisa melegakan perasaan kakek Geppeto agar ia tenang. Kugenggam erat tangan kakek Geppeto "kakek Geppeto, terima kasih telah mengabdi pada keluarga kami… dan yang menentukan dosa seseorang sudah dimaafkan atau tidak, hanyalah Raja Langit".

Setelah melihatku sambil tersenyum, kakek Geppeto pun menghembuskan nafas terakihrnya. Setelah menguburkan kakek Geppeto, aku kembali pada pasukan. Entah kenapa, terdengar keributan dari arah pasukan yang di dekat hutan.

Saat aku menghampiri mereka, ternyata ada Keith disana "oi, ada apa?".

Keith memukul-mukul lengannya yang membeku dengan pisau "oh, kau… gara-gara naga kecil itu".

Di samping pohon, seekor naga es dengan sebilah sayap, tubuhnya berwarna biru keperakan, matanya berwarna hijau, yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari Mikage. Ia terus meraung sambil menatap langit dan sesekali menyerang prajurit yang ada di dekatnya.

"dari tadi dia begitu, mungkin terpisah dari induknya… tapi aku khawatir, raungannya seperti tangisan…" sahut Kasumi yang hendak mendekat.

Aku tahu, Kasumi memiliki hati yang tulus sehingga ia bisa mengerti segala sesuatu dengan cepat. Para prajurit yang ada di dekat sini melarangku mendekat tapi aku tetap menghampiri naga kecil itu.

Saat naga kecil itu menyerangku dengan semburan es, aku menepisnya dengan tanganku "hentikan saja, sihir es takkan berlaku padaku…".

Entah kenapa, naga kecil itu jadi jinak saat aku mendekatinya. Aku menggendong naga kecil itu dan menghampiri Kasumi "benar katamu, Kasumi… kakinya terluka, karena itu dia mengamuk…".

Setelah diobati Kasumi, aku melepas naga kecil itu. tetapi, naga kecil itu malah terbang menghampiriku "hei, sudah kubilang pulanglah ke orang tuamu…".

Ia duduk dan mulai berbicara padaku "…orang tuaku membuangku, karena aku terlahir berbeda. Naga es yang lain warna tubuhnya tidak sepertiku dan tidak memiliki sayap, jadi aku tidak punya rumah untuk pulang…".

Sementara para prajurit terkejut, aku menggendong naga kecil itu "…kalau begitu, ikutlah bersamaku. Kita cari teman-teman yang akan menerimamu, juga rumahmu. Siapa namamu, naga kecil?".

Naga kecil itu bermanja di pelukanku "Setsuka… kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau tuanku…".

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

 ** _._**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : akhirnya selesai… (angkat bendera merah dengan salib putih dari dalam futon) oke, yang butuh pertolongan, kemari

Keith : (mengigil) panjang amat?! Di luar dingin, tahu?!

Souichirou : (mengelus-elus kepala Setsuka) kurasa tidak sedingin yang kau katakan…

Kasumi : (menggigil kedinginan) kamu kan udah terbiasa, lah kami…

Satsuki : (membuka mantelnya) kurasa yang nggak kedinginan bukan cuma Souichirou… (melirik ke Ayanami)

Hyuuga : yah, inilah dua pangeran es kita…

Wait A Minute… (Souichirou dan Ayanami lagi ngebunuh Hyuuga)

Hyuuga : (tertusuk pedang dan membeku) ampuni aku…

Souichirou : (menyeka tubuh Setsuka) lalu, apa berikutnya?

Author : (keluar dari futon dengan penuh semangat) AKHIRNYA?! TIBA SAATNYA?! Setelah ini, akan ada KERIBUTAN BESAR dalam badan kemiliteran, juga awal pertemuan Ouka dan Souichirou?!

Ayanami : …keributan besar macam apa?

Author : (terkekeh) karena ada yang akan mati di episode selanjutnya, di cerita asli dia sangat mengganggu, jadi kubuat dia mati tragis~ hohohoho~

Audience : …

Frau : (membisiki Maria dan Souichirou) ternyata benar, kabel dalam otaknya ada yang putus

Ouka : ah, lalu… apa maksud pertanyaan anda pada Souichirou yang kemarin?

Author : (menusuk Frau pakai sabit Zehel) oh, soal mati itu… aku dapat ide berkat nonton Attack On Titan, jadi kukonfirmasi ke Souichirou dan dia setuju… tunggu saja… ada pertanyaan lagi?

Maria : (mengangkat tangan) eng… ide kaya gimana? Entah kenapa, aku ngerasa ada yang bahaya deh…

Author & Souichirou : (saling bertatapan, lalu tersenyum sinis dan terkekeh) hehehe…

Maria : Serem, ah?! Hu…. Hakuren?! (memeluk Hakuren)

Hakuren : (mengelus-elus kepala Maria yang ketakutan) cep, cep… udah dong, kalian berdua nakutin kalau gitu?!

Author : okay, see you next chapter, goodbye~


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Chapter 7 : Archangel and Archdemon**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Souichirou yang berhasil menemukan bentuk baru dari kekuatannya, Snow, memungut naga betina yang terperangkap di tengah salju, tanpa tahu identitas asli dari naga es betina itu. Saat kembali ke kemiliteran, terjadi keributan yang menyebabkan Souichirou dkk memasuki ruang rapat mabes kemiliteran. Bahkan, demi menyelamatkan Satsuki, Souichirou menjadi tempat berdiamnya Michael's Eye. Souichirou yang hampir hilang kontrol akhirnya dapat mengontrol Michael's Eye. Masalah belum selesai, Raphael muncul bersama dua bersaudara Archdemon yang dijuluki 'setan tercantik', juga Archangel terkuat, Gabriel.

* * *

Keith, Kasumi, Satsuki, Shuri dan seluruh anggota Black Hawk (kecuali Ayanami) melirik lekat Souichirou. Souichirou yang merasa terganggu pun buka mulut "…kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan, katakan saja".

Hyuuga menunjuk Setsuka yang ada di atas kepala Souichirou "yang di atas kepalamu… nggak salah lihat, nih?".

Souichirou menggapai Setsuka dan menghadapkan Setsuka di depan Hyuuga "ini? naga es, namanya Setsuka".

"wah, manis juga… betina rupanya, mana kulihat…" ujar Hyuuga sembari hendak memegang Setsuka.

"Hyuuga-sama, jang…" ujar Souichirou saat melihat Hyuuga yang menyentuh Setsuka dibekukan semburan es Setsuka "ah, telat, deh…".

Konatsu pun panik melihat Hyuuga yang membeku "uwaaa?! Mayor?! Kenapa malah kau bekukan, Souichirou?!".

"Konatsu… biarkan saja begitu sampai kita tiba di Barsburg, dengan begitu suasana akan tenang sementara karena dia takkan bisa berisik…" ujar Ayanami yang cuek sambil memeriksa dokumen.

Souichirou pun mengelus-elus Setsuka "maaf, ya… Konatsu-san, sepertinya karena kondisi sekeliling yang buruk, Setsuka jadi sensitif dan reaksinya pasti akan seperti tadi jika disentuh orang lain… ia bahkan hanya mau disentuh olehku dan Kasumi…".

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV…_

Satsuki menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangan "mana, coba kusentuh… kumohon~".

Satsuki… anak ini, kalau kau memohon sambil masang muka melas dan mata berkaca-kaca begitu, aku jadi nggak tega, kan?

"kh… baiklah, hati-hati…" ujarku sambil menyerahkan Setsuka.

Dengan mata berbinar, Satsuki memeluk Setsuka "kya?! manisnya?!".

Aku bersyukur dalam hati karena Setsuka nggak ngapa-ngapain di pelukan Satsuki.

Kasumi tertawa kecil sambil mengelus-elus Setsuka "hihihi… kalian kaya kakak adik aja, nama kalian mirip lagi… kalau Setsuka manusia, siapa yang jadi kakak, ya?".

Shuri dan Keith yang penasaran pun ikut menyentuh Setsuka.

"wah, lembut juga meski agak dingin… ukh!?".

Meski tidak untuk yang kali ini… pikirku saat Setsuka membekukan Keith dan Shuri. Sementara Kasumi mencairkan es yang menempel pada Keith dengan air panas, Satsuki menyerahkan Setsuka padaku "eh, jadi… sepertinya Setsuka hanya jinak pada perempuan mengingat dia betina, dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa menyentuh Setsuka hanya pemiliknya, yaitu Souichirou".

Yah, tidak masalah bagiku… setelah Keith dan Shuri selamat, aku pikir perlu untuk memberi pelajaran pada Setsuka. Setelah memperkenalkan Kasumi, Keith, Satsuki dan Shuri, aku menegur Setsuka agar kejadian yang sama tak terulang "Setsuka, untuk laki-laki yang namanya Keith itu jangan kau bekukan, meski dia memang lelaki berbahaya seperti yang terlihat, dia sahabatku. Jadi, jangan kau bekukan dia, ya…".

"apa katamu?!" teriak Keith.

"baiklah, aku mengerti, Master. Tapi kalau laki-laki yang namanya Shuri itu bagaimana?".

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku "kalau itu, silakan kau bekukan dia sesukamu… aku tidak peduli…".

Tentu saja, Shuri langsung protes "oi, kau itu?! nggak di akademi, nggak setelah lulus, sama aja?! aku ini…".

Aku ingat pola ini, setelah ini dia pasti akan membanggakan keluarganya. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku mengarahkan Setsuka padanya. Seakan mengerti isi hatiku, Setsuka langsung membekukan Shuri. Aku tersenyum puas dan mengelus-elus Setsuka "anak pintar…".

"eng, Souichirou…" ujar Satsuki memalingkan pandangannya dariku, seolah ragu akan sesuatu. Karena penasaran, aku coba membaca pikirannya _"soal Mikage…"_.

Satsuki tersenyum seolah tidak ada apa-apa "ah, tidak apa-apa… lupakanlah".

Saat Satsuki membelakangiku, aku menggenggam tangannya. Satsuki menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah kebingungan.

Aku pun menarik Satsuki keluar "ikut aku".

"eh, Souichirou? kita mau kemana?" Satsuki terlihat kebingungan.

Akhirnya, aku membawanya masuk ke kamarku.

"kau mau apa, sampai mengunci pintu kamar segala?".

Setelah menyediakan kursi untuk Satsuki, aku duduk di tepi ranjangku "ruang kamar ini kedap suara, jadi kau tidak perlu takut kalau ada yang akan mendengar pembicaraan kita… bicaralah, kau ingin bicara, bukan?".

Satsuki duduk di sampingku "sudah kuduga… kau baca pikiranku lagi, ya?!".

Saat Satsuki memukul-mukulku, aku hanya bisa menangkis pukulannya "maaf, maaf, soalnya kalau tidak begitu, kapan kita bisa bicara?".

Satsuki berhenti memukuliku dan menundukkan kepalanya "…maaf, karena telah merahasiakan soal kematian Mikage. Kami tahu kalau kau pasti marah pada kami, dan kami sudah siap akan resiko itu. tapi tolong jangan marah pada Kasumi dan Keith, karena akulah yang…".

Aku menempelkan jari telunjukku di bibir Satsuki yang menatapku lurus.

Setelah dia diam, aku mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum "sekarang dengarkan aku, yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku… Aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir, sampai-sampai kalian melakukan hal ini. Saat itu berdekatan dengan saat Maria menghilang, makanya kalian yang takut aku semakin terluka, sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini dan siap menerima resiko apapun yang akan terjadi. Apa aku salah?".

"kh… kau terlalu baik, Souichirou?! Kau berhak marah pada kami atau apapun itu, agar kami bisa menebus kesalahan kami ini?!".

Aku berpikir sejenak "…baiklah, jika itu maumu. Sebagai hukumanmu, menangislah sepuasmu".

Satsuki menautkan alisnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "hah?! Apa maksud…".

Aku tahu kalau dia menahan perasaannya, seperti Maria. Aku memotong ucapan Satsuki "jangan menahannya lagi, aku tahu kau pasti sangat sedih atas kematian Mikage. Jadi, menangislah sepuasmu".

Satsuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "kau… setelah tahu kematian Mikage, memangnya nggak sedih?".

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan menutup mataku sejenak, lalu menepuk kepala Satsuki "sedih, ya… tentu saja aku sedih, Maria dan teman-teman kita yang tak bersama kita dan tidak tahu kematian Mikage pasti sedih. Tapi yang paling sedih saat seseorang pergi, adalah orang yang mencintainya setulus hati. Karena itulah aku bisa bilang kalau kaulah yang lebih sedih dariku, karena kau mencintainya…".

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

Ada satu kebohongan Souichirou, yaitu tentang kamarnya yang kedap suara. Meski dinding kamar Souichirou memang kedap suara, tapi tidak dengan pintu kamarnya. Karena khawatir, Kasumi, Keith dan Shuri (yang ikut-ikutan) menguping pembicaraan Souichirou dan Satsuki sedari tadi di balik pintu.

"Keith, sempit..." bisik Kasumi yang ada di tengah.

"Sorry, udah limitnya nih…" balas Keith berbisik.

"HUWA?!" teriak Satsuki dari dalam.

Mendengar suara teriakan yang disertai isak tangis, Keith tersenyum dan mengajak Kasumi dan Shuri untuk menjauh.

Kasumi memiringkan kepalanya "jadi, akhirnya Satsuki luluh?".

Keith tersenyum "biarkan saja, akhirnya dia menangis juga".

Sekarang, kita intip di dalam.

"tidak apa-apa, kau sudah berusaha keras… menangislah, dan jangan lupakan kesedihan ini untuk melangkah ke depan, menjadi lebih kuat" ujar Souichirou mengusap-usap punggung Satsuki yang menangis sekerasnya sambil memeluk Souichirou erat-erat.

Satsuki menangis di pelukan Souichirou sambil menyebut nama Mikage, hingga akhirnya Satsuki tertidur.

Setelah menyelimuti Satsuki, Souichirou menyadari sesuatu dan menempelkan dahinya pada Satsuki "eng? Ternyata memang demam… istirahatlah".

Setelah sampai di benteng Hohburg, sementara semua anggota inti Black Hawk (kecuali Ayanami) bersama Shuri, Keith, Kasumi, Satsuki dan Souichirou menunggu di ruang rapat yang ada di sebelah ruang rapat utama yang saat ini dihadiri seluruh petinggi kemiliteran. Suasana tidak enak terasa di antara Shuri, Souichirou dan Satsuki. Ini dikarenakan kejadian di Labodzille saat mereka kembali.

Keesokan paginya, Shuri mendobrak pintu kamar Souichirou setelah mengintip dari luar dan melihat kalau Souichirou tidur seranjang dengan Satsuki. Saat Kasumi dan Keith datang, masalah pun dibicarakan. Setelah Shuri selesai bicara, kali ini giliran Souichirou.

"apa boleh buat, kan? daripada dia beku… tadi malam, dia menggigil kedinginan, makanya aku masuk ke ranjang, lagipula Keith, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tak akan macam-macam pada adikmu, kan?" ujar Souichirou menautkan alisnya.

Satsuki memeluk Souichirou dari belakang "…dingin, nih".

Kasumi memeriksa suhu tubuh Satsuki "eng, masih demam… wajar kalau dia meracau".

Shuri merasa panas melihat pemandangan di depannya dan kembali protes "tapi tetap saja, tidur seranjang itu…".

Belum sempat omongan Shuri selesai, Setsuka membekukan Shuri "berisik, manusia bodoh…".

Begitu melihat Setsuka, Souichirou mengelus-elus Setsuka "…Setsuka, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau tubuhmu yang dingin ini dipakai untuk kompres Satsuki?".

Mendengar ucapan Souichirou, Setsuka pun hinggap di kepala Satsuki dan mengompres Satsuki (dengan cara menempelkan sayap dan ekornya). Hampir saja Shuri menimbulkan keributan yang untungnya berakhir pada lingkup mereka berlima. Intinya, Satsuki dan Souichirou nggak ngapa-ngapain, titik!?

Tak lama kemudian, Kal datang bersama Chitose.

"kakak?!" ujar Satsuki dan Kasumi yang memeluk Chitose bersamaan.

"aduh, kalian ini… kakak juga kangen, kok" ucap Chitose yang ikut memeluk Kasumi dan Satsuki.

Di depan pintu masuk, saat Chitose hendak pamit untuk mendatangi ruang superiornya (atasannya), tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam lurus dan bermata merah yang mengenakan gaun terusan dengan atasan tanktop berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan keindahan tubuhnya "anda Chitose Bellringfield?".

Chitose agak terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita itu yang tiba-tiba "ya, dan anda?".

Wanita itu tersenyum "nama saya Linx, langsung saja… silahkan susul atasan anda ke neraka…".

Akibat ayunan pedang wanita itu, Chitose tersungkur ke lantai. Kal yang ada di dekat situ segera menahan tubuh Chitose. Sementara Kasumi mengobati Chitose, Keith dan Satsuki yang terlanjur naik darah menyusul Linx yang kabur ke ruangan sebelah. Souichirou pun ikut menyusul bersama Shuri dan anggota Black Hawk lainnya. Saat mereka masuk, ternyata ruangan ini tidak kalah hebohnya. Semua petinggi kemiliteran berlindung di balik meja atau menempel ke dinding akibat Michael's Eye yang melayang di udara sambil mengeluarkan sinar merah.

"tutup ruangannya, cepat?!" perintah salah satu petinggi.

* * *

 _Souichirou's POV…_

" _Michael's Eye bereaksi? Bagaimana mungkin, tanpa pengendalinya, Maria?"_ pikirku sembari menutup pintu.

Kulihat, tidak semua orang di ruangan ini berlindung atau ketakutan, ada juga yang berusaha menangkap Michael's Eye meski gagal. Kulihat, entah kenapa Miroku-sama dan Ayanami tenang-tenang saja.

"KYAAA?!" teriak Satsuki yang kulihat dihampiri oleh Michael's Eye.

"Satsuki?!", tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menghadang Michael's Eye dan hendak menangkapnya. Tapi, saat hampir meraihnya, Michael's Eye malah masuk ke tangan kananku yang kugunakan untuk meraihnya.

Sinar berbentuk pilar merah pun menembus dari langit-langit "Resonance Start".

"ARGH?!", aku tersungkur ke lantai karena rasa sakit dari tangan kananku.

"Souichirou?!", Satsuki berusaha menggapai tanganku, tapi rasa sakit ini tak tertahankan.

Aku pun membuat shield untuk mengelilingi tubuhku "kh… menjauhlah... dariku?!".

Di tengah kesakitanku, aku ingat saat Maria ditanamkan Michael's Eye oleh Father Krom, ia terus berteriak kesakitan. Rupanya sesakit ini… nampaknya kesadaranku beralih ke alam bawah sadarku, dimana malaikat memegang tanganku dan memberi salam hormat padaku.

 _Souichirou's POV End…_

* * *

Satsuki tetap berusaha mendekat "Souichirou?!".

Melihat Souichirou memasang shield, Keith segera menangkap Satsuki "tahan, Satsuki!? Turuti apa katanya!? Berbahaya?!".

"tapi, Souichirou…".

"tahan dirimu! percayalah padanya…".

Kasumi, Kal dan Chitose yang sudah diobati masuk ke dalam ruang rapat utama.

Yang mereka lihat saat ini, Souichirou melayang dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya "Resonance 100% completed".

Michael's Eye masuk ke dalam tubuh Souichirou dan membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini terkejut. Kal yang menyadari situasi ini segera menutup pintu. Masalahnya adalah, apakah kepribadian Souichirou atau Michael's Eye yang menguasai tubuh itu.

Saat Souichirou membuka matanya, warna matanya berubah menjadi merah "huhuhu… tidak kusangka… akan mendapatkan tubuh yang cocok di tempat yang busuk ini… ".

"kepribadian Michael's Eye, rupanya…" sahut Hyuuga yang menghunuskan pedangnya pada Michael.

Michael menangkis pedang Hyuuga dengan pedang-pedang yang keluar dari tangan kanannya "warsfail bodoh, kau mau melawan dewamu?".

Setelah merubuhkan Hyuuga, Michael melihat ke sekeliling ruangan "ho… rupanya, ruangan ini dipenuhi orang-orang busuk… kalau begitu, biar kukirim kalian ke neraka sekarang juga".

Saat Michael hendak menyerang para petinggi kemiliteran yang sudah berteriak ketakutan, Michael menghentikan langkahnya "oi, minggir dari situ… ini berbahaya, nona…".

Satsuki menghadang Michael yang menghunuskan pedang-pedang dari tangannya "takkan kubiarkan kau membunuh siapapun di depan mataku, bukankah kau sudah janji padaku, Souichirou? siapapun kau, keluar dari tubuh Souichirou, kumohon…".

Michael diam sesaat, kemudian menyarungkan pedang-pedang itu ke dalam tubuhnya "kalau begitu, lebih baik aku kembali pada majikanku yang asli…".

Saat Michael membelakanginya, Satsuki menarik lengan Michael "tunggu, jangan pergi!?".

"apa maumu? Bukankah tadi kau memintaku untuk pergi dari tubuh anak ini? Sekarang malah menahanku?" ujar Michael yang melepaskan genggaman Satsuki sambil menghunuskan pedang-pedangnya.

"memang?! Tapi jangan bawa Souichirou pergi, kalau tidak…", Satsuki mengulurkan tangan ke depan, zaiphon yang keluar dari tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam gelang yang kemudian membentuk busur listrik, begitu tali busur itu ditarik Satsuki, muncul anak panah listrik "akan kuhentikan kau dengan cara kekerasan sekalipun lawanku malaikat agung…".

Michael tertawa keras dan menyarungkan pedangnya kembali "aku boleh pergi, tapi tubuh anak ini tak boleh jauh darimu? Baiklah, kali ini kau menang… malaikat yang cantik dan berani".

"hah?", sahut Satsuki yang kemudian dicium keningnya oleh Michael.

Saat tubuh Souichirou terjatuh ke lantai, Satsuki yang berusaha menahannya ikut terjatuh. Satsuki segera duduk dan berusaha menyadarkan Souichirou "Souichirou, bangun?!".

Saat Souichirou membuka matanya, warna matanya kembali menjadi biru "Satsuki, kau…".

Detik berikutnya, saat Kasumi dan Keith menghampiri mereka berdua, Souichirou menyentil dahi Satsuki keras-keras "dasar bodoh?!".

Satsuki mengelus dahinya "kenapa malah mengataiku?!".

"harus berapa kali kubilang, jangan sembarangan nerjang kaya tadi!? kalau kau yang seorang dokter terluka, siapa yang bisa mengobati? Jangan ulangi lagi…" sahut Souichirou sambil mengelus pipi Satsuki "kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, bagaimana?".

Satsuki memegang tangan Souichirou yang menyentuh pipinya sambil tersenyuman, matanya berkaca-kaca "yang bodoh itu kau… lihat sekarang, akibat melindungiku, batu itu masuk ke tubuhmu, kan?".

Kal, Chitose, Miroku-sama dan Ayanami menghampiri mereka. Souichirou berusaha duduk dibantu Satsuki, Miroku-sama dan Souichirou bertatapan.

Miroku menatap Souichirou tak percaya "Souichirou, kau…".

Kejutan belum selesai, tiba-tiba ada yang menjebol dinding dari luar.

"kh?!" ujar Souichirou memegang tangannya, Michael's Eye seakan bereaksi terhadap sesuatu.

" _Master, ijinkan aku keluar?!"._

"kau mau apa, Michael?!" _._

" _kumohon?! Jika tidak, kita semua yang akan mati?! aku tak akan berulah, aku janji!?"._

"…baiklah".

Saat kesadaran Souichirou kembali beralih pada Michael, matanya kembali merah sehingga orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya kembali waspada.

Michael berdiri "hmp, jangan khawatir… saat ini aku hanya punya urusan pada wanita itu".

Michael menunjuk seseorang yang telah menjebol dinding dari luar, malaikat yang dipasangkan dengannya untuk bersama-sama turun ke bumi. Michael tersenyum, entah itu karena senang atau kemarahan yang terpendam.

Kabut asap akhirnya menghilang dan menampakkan sesosok malaikat yang satu lagi, rambut panjang bergelombang yang hampir menyentuh lantai, di tangan kanannya tertempel batu berwarna biru yang sama dengan warna matanya saat ini "ayo kita main, Michael…".

"heh… sampai kapan kau mau tidur, Raphael? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan lama tak berjumpa, tapi kalau itu maumu…", Michael memunculkan sayap serta pedang-pedangnya "majulah, Raphael… kali ini kita main adil, kau tidak boleh main curang seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, ya…".

Saat Michael dan Raphael berhadapan dan hampir adu hantam di tengah ruangan ini, tiba-tiba muncul seberkas cahaya dari langit. Itu bukan sembarang cahaya, cahaya berwarna emas itu kemudian berubah menjadi kilat dan halilintar yang menyambar dari atas langit sampai-sampai semua orang menutup telinga.

Halilintar kedua masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyambar di antara Michael dan Raphael "BERHENTI DISITU, ANAK-ANAK BODOH?! APA KALIAN MAU MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA INI?!".

Mendengar suara yang lantang itu, orang-orang di dalam ruangan pun menyaksikan seberkas cahaya emas itu menampakkan wujud aslinya, wanita berambut panjang bergelombang yang diikat ke samping, warna rambutnya coklat bercampur pirang, matanya berwarna emas dan wajahnya tertutup topeng yang hanya menutupi sekeliling matanya.

Michael dan Raphael bertekuk lutut di hadapan wanita itu "Salam hormat kami dan maafkan kelancangan kami, Gabriel-sama?!".

Wanita yang dipanggil Gabriel itu membuka topengnya, Ayanami terkejut begitu melihat rupa Gabriel yang pinang dibelah dua dengan putri raja langit, Eve. Gabriel tersenyum sinis "seperti biasanya, kau tetap arogan, Michael… apa jadinya kalau kau terprovokasi? dan Raphael…".

Setelah menghampiri Raphael, Gabriel langsung memegang wajah Raphael, tangannya yang menyentuh wajah Raphael mengeluarkan listrik "sadarlah siapa dirimu sebenarnya?! atas nama Raja Langit, lepaskanlah segala jerat yang mengikatmu?! Ingatlah, itu hanya buatan manusia yang tidak sadar akan kekuasaanmu yang sebenarnya?!".

Setelah Raphael berteriak keras akibat sengatan listriknya, Gabriel melemparkan Raphael pada Michael. Michael menangkap Raphael dan menyembuhkannya "tidakkah cara anda terlalu kasar, Gabriel-sama?".

"seharusnya kau jaga adikmu baik-baik, Michael… bukankah barusan kau juga hampir menghajarnya?".

Setelah disembuhkan oleh Michael, Raphael membuka matanya dan berdiri "ah, lama tak berjumpa, Michael-sama… senang bisa bertemu denganmu".

Michael menyentil dahi Raphael "bukannya lama tak berjumpa, Raphael?! Kau itu, bisa-bisanya kena cuci otak oleh manusia selama 10 tahun lebih, Raja Langit pasti sangat sedih melihat hal ini, berterima kasihlah pada Gabriel-sama yang sudah menyadarkanmu…".

"ee, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sangat berterima kasih…" ujar Raphael sambil menangis.

Melihat Raphael menangis, akhirnya Michael mengelus-elus kepala Raphael "hey, berhenti menangis?! Lalu kenapa anda yang seharusnya ditugaskan untuk berkelana mencari jiwa putri Raja Langit, Eve-sama yang tertidur sejak 1.000 tahun yang lalu bisa ada disini?".

Gabriel tersenyum "sebelum itu, iblis yang ada disana, mau sampai kapan kalian menguping? Ataukah kalian baru mau keluar setelah aku menembakkan kilat seperti tadi?".

Dua sosok wanita kembar melompat dari lantai atas dan mendarat di samping ketiga malaikat itu. Kedua wanita itu yang tak lain adalah saudari kembar kakak beradik Archdemon tercantik, keduanya mengenakan gaun hitam yang menampakkan tubuh mereka yang seksi. Si kakak, Lilith yang berambut pirang ikal besar-besar dengan warna mata ungu. Dan si adik, Linx yang berambut hitam lurus dan bermata merah. Mereka berdua pun memegang sabit hitam.

"wah, wah, onee-chan... siapa sangka kalau kita bisa ketemu dengan si malaikat emas, Gabriel? Padahal, kita ke dunia manusia hanya untuk melaksanakan titah dari raja neraka, Hades-sama...".

Satsuki dan Keith menunjuk Linx "ah, pelacur tadi?!".

"iblis tercantik di neraka kau samakan dengan pelacur?! Dasar anak-anak berengsek?!" sahut Linx.

"itu karena kau pakai Lingerie, baka Imoutou..." sahut Lilith yang sebenarnya tak kalah seksi dengan Linx, bedanya Lilith memakai rompi lengan panjang sehingga bagian yang terbuka hanya dada dan lehernya.

"onee-chan jahat" ujar Linx memelas.

Tanpa menghiraukan Linx, Lilith melanjutkan pembicaraan "langsung saja, Gabriel... kami tak mau berkelahi denganmu yang merupakan malaikat terkuat, sebab jika kau serius bisa-bisa kami berempat pasti bisa musnah meski kami berempat bekerja sama untuk melawanmu, kan?".

"terima kasih pengertianmu, Lilith... ah, lalu, Michael dan Raphael, Eve-Hime sudah kutemukan...".

Mendengar Gabriel telah menemukan Eve, Michael dan Raphael langsung berdiri bersamaan "Eve-sama sudah ketemu?!".

Gabriel menoleh ke arah Raphael dan Michael "Raphael, Michael, kita memang punya tugas masing-masing, dan untuk saat ini... aku minta kalian berdua tetap bersama dan lindungi tubuh tempat kalian bersemayam sekarang, karena tubuh tempat kalian bersemayam adalah majikan asli kalian, mengerti? Aku ada di dalam tubuh reinkarnasi Eve-Hime, jadi tak perlu khawatir sebab ada aku yang menjaga Eve-Hime".

Linx mendekati Gabriel "tapi, kekuatan mereka berdua terlalu besar untuk dimiliki sebuah negara terlebih ini negara yang sakit, yakin tak masalah?".

"tak masalah karena kekuatan mereka akan kusegel~ tenang saja, kekuatan kalian hanya aktif lagi jika majikan kalian dalam bahaya".

Setelah Gabriel selesai menyegel Raphael dan Michael yang berada di dalam tubuh Ouka dan Souichirou yang kini jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Chitose menangani Ouka sementara Satsuki menangani Souichirou.

"yah, toh, jika mereka berdua disalahgunakan lagi, kau bisa menghancurkan mereka berdua karena itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bagimu, kan?" ujar Lilith.

"oh, malaikat kecil, tolong kau awasi Michael karena dibandingkan Raphael, ia jauh lebih sulit ditangani" sahut Gabriel mengelus kepala Satsuki.

"baik, Gabriel-sama!?", Satsuki mengangguk sehingga Gabriel tersenyum sebelum pergi.

"deteksi dimana pengguna Gabriel?!" perintah Miroku.

Bagian keamanan menyebutkan kalau ternyata ada energi yang selaras dengan Gabriel di distrik 6. Setelah memerintahkan para pasukan militer untuk mencari pemilik Gabriel, Miroku meminta Souichirou dan Ouka diamankan sementara para petinggi kemiliteran kembali mengadakan rapat darurat.

Setelah mengembalikan Ouka ke istana, Chitose kembali ke tempat Satsuki "bagaimana kondisinya?".

"sudah stabil, tak ada masalah" ujar Satsuki tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Chitose merasa perutnya sakit dan jatuh pingsan.

"kakak?!" ujar Satsuki, Kasumi dan Keith bersamaan di depan kamar.

Mendengar adanya keributan, Souichirou yang baru sadar pun keluar kamar dan menemukan Chitose tak sadarkan diri. Kal, Miroku dan unit Black Hawk yang kebetulan lewat situ akhirnya menghampiri mereka juga.

"selamat, sudah 3 bulan... tapi mungkin karena kecapaian, kandungannya jadi agak tegang, tapi tak membahayakan kandungannya..." ujar dokter yang memeriksa Chitose dan memberitahu Kal "untuk selanjutnya, tolong hati-hati dan dijaga baik-baik, ya".

"eh? hamil?" ujar Kal.

"kya, kita jadi bibi muda?!" ujar Satsuki dan Kasumi melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"hem, berarti aku dan Souichirou jadi paman, ya?" angguk Keith.

"kalau dari posisi, memang iya, kan?" sahut Souichirou.

"kenapa tak memberitahu kami sama sekali?!" protes Kal pada Chitose yang baru sadar.

"maaf... maksudku mau memberitahu kalian semua setelah kepulangan kalian dari Antwort..." sahut Chitose.

"pokoknya... selamat ya, ayah, ibu?!" sahut Satsuki, Kasumi dan Keith pada Kal dan Chitose yang agak malu.

Tentu saja yang paling merasa senang adalah Miroku, karena ada penerus yang dapat melanjutkan keturunannya. Saat Ayanami dan divisi Black Hawk pamit setelah memberikan ucapan selamat, Miroku menyuruh Souichirou datang ke ruangannya besok pagi.

Entah kenapa, Souichirou merasa tubuhnya panas dingin "perasaanku nggak enak, nih".

Satsuki dengan polosnya tertawa "jangan berpikiran buruk begitu, toh bukan cuma kau yang dipanggil, aku, Keith dan Kasumi juga dipanggil, kan?".

"memang, tapi kenapa pak tua itu menyuruhku untuk datang lebih awal dari kalian?".

Keith dan Kasumi saling bertatapan dan bicara bersamaan "jangan-jangan... kau mau dijodohkan lagi?".

"amit-amit… jangan bercanda, deh..." ujar Souichirou merasa pusing, kejadian tadi saja sudah cukup membuatnya pusing.

Hampir saja ia ditangkap untuk dibawa dan diteliti karena Michael's Eye masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kalau bukan karena ulah Linx dan Lilith yang membunuh superior badan peneliti, kepala staf Nanase, pasti saat ini dia ada di laboratorium peneliti. Laboratorium itu pernah ia masuki sekali, tapi akhirnya ia dibawa pulang oleh Kal karena perasaannya sungguh tak enak di tempat itu. Berkat terbunuhnya Nanase, jabatan kepala staf laboratorium kini dipegang oleh Chitose dengan Satsuki sebagai wakilnya.

"tapi tubuhmu tak apa-apa, kan? setelah dimasuki Michael... jika ada apa-apa, langsung saja hubungi aku, ya" ujar Satsuki.

Melihat kecemasan Satsuki, Souichirou hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menenangkannya, mengelus kepalanya "jangan terlalu cemas begitu...".

"tapi tetap aja, ini masalah serius... seluruh petinggi kemiliteran langsung rapat darurat setelah kejadian tadi, kan? entah bagaimana nasibmu nanti, tapi kau malah tenang-tenang aja..." gerutu Keith.

"panik pun takkan ada yang berubah, kan? aku lebih penasaran pada kedua Archdemon itu, untuk apa mereka membunuh kepala staf Nanase?" sahut Souichirou yang entah kenapa merasakan De Javu yang cukup kuat dari Lilith dan Linx.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Ayanami melakukan pertemuan diam-diam dengan Miroku, membahas apa yang diputuskan pada rapat darurat tadi. Saat para petinggi sibuk membahas apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada Souichirou yang dimasuki Michael's Eye, Laksamana Oak dan Miroku pun sibuk berdiskusi hingga akhirnya mereka berdua meminta audiens tenang.

"kini kedua 'mata' malaikat itu sudah ada di tangan kita, untuk itu saya dan Miroku-sama memutuskan, lebih baik kita tempatkan Michael's Eye di dekat Raphael's Eye, apa ada yang keberatan?".

Selanjutnya secara bergantian, ketiga trio jendral pengganggu itu protes "tapi bagaimana caranya?".

Ayanami yang mengerti maksud Miroku angkat bicara "apa anda bermaksud menempatkan Souichirou Sedgbear sebagai penjaga tuan putri?".

"benar, akan kutempatkan Souichirou sebagai Ksatria untuk tuan putri Roseamanelle...".

Mengingat Souichirou ditempatkan di unit Code : A, itu bisa dilakukan meski beberapa orang di ruangan beranggapan kalau Miroku memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

"apa anda juga bermaksud untuk menjodohkan putra anda dengan tuan putri, Miroku-sama? Sifat anda yang lembek bisa saja mengundang salah paham" ujar Ayanami.

"heh, kau kira aku akan bersikap lembek hanya karena dia putraku? Dia hanya putra angkatku..." sahut Miroku terkekeh.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat Souichirou datang lebih dulu, ternyata sesuai dugaan, Miroku memintanya memilih salah satu dari calon-calon yang dipilihkan untuknya dan Souichirou kembali menolak dengan tegas sampai akhirnya pertengkaran mulut mereka terhenti karena kedatangan Satsuki, Kasumi, Keith dan Kal. Giliran Kal sebagai superior dari Code : A meminta Keith dan Souichirou untuk mengawal kedua putri Kekaisaran Barsburg dalam kunjungan dalam negeri kali ini "kedua tuan putri akan mengunjungi God House tiap distrik, dari distrik 1 sampai distrik 7... dan selama perjalanan ini, kalian berdua ditugaskan sebagai Ksatria, mengerti?".

"maaf, lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami berdua, Kal-sama?" tanya Satsuki.

Sebagai perwakilan Chitose yang sedang istirahat hari ini, Kal menyampaikan kalau Satsuki harus tetap mengawasi perkembangan Michael's Eye dalam tubuh Souichirou, jadi Satsuki dan Kasumi akan ditugaskan sebagai bantuan tenaga medis merangkap sekretaris "Souichirou dan Satsuki, kalian berdua ditugaskan menjaga tuan putri Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, sedangkan Kasumi dan Keith, kalian berdua akan menjaga adik tuan putri, yaitu tuan putri Rosemaryadele Isabella Barsburg. Terhitung detik ini, Souichirou dan Keith, kalian ditugaskan sebagai Ksatria, lalu Satsuki dan Kasumi, kalian berdua yang akan bertanggung jawab mengenai perawatan dan kesehatan tuan putri bersama para dayang. Pergilah ke ruangan yang sudah ditentukan".

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju istana, Souichirou kembali merasa panas dingin "entah kenapa firasatku benar-benar tidak enak...".

"tubuhmu baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Satsuki memeriksa suhu tubuh Souichirou "setidaknya kau nggak demam, sih...".

"omong-omong... yakin kau pergi menemui tuan putri sambil membawa naga itu?" ujar Keith menunjuk Setsuka yang dari tadi ada di atas kepala Souichirou.

Setsuka pindah posisi ke pundak Souichirou yang mengelusnya "tak apa, Keith... lagipula, suhu tubuh Setsuka mendinginkan kepalaku".

"saya senang jika saya berguna untuk anda, master~" ujar Setsuka mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke wajah Souichirou.

"tapi, tuan putri Roseamanelle itu..." gumam Kasumi.

Souichirou tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah Michael keluar untuk melawan Raphael, sehingga ia tak tahu bagaimana tampang Ouka "kenapa dengan tuan putri, Kasumi?".

"ah, tidak?! hanya saja, seingatku dia seusia Maria, jadi..." ujar Kasumi lalu terdiam.

"oh..." ujar Souichirou, ia bereaksi biasa saja karena ia tak mau yang lain tahu soal Maria saat ini.

Setidaknya, satu beban pikiran Souichirou hilang, karena kini Michael's Eye peninggalan ayah Maria (yang merupakan pamannya) ada di tubuhnya _"setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir benda ini akan disalahgunakan, tapi... apa reaksi Maria dan kak Frau kalau mereka tahu aku hanyalah saudara sepupu mereka? ayah dan ibu kami beda, meski ibu dan ayah kami bersaudara, untuk yang satu ini aku agak shock juga..."_.

"Souichirou, kemari?!" ujar Satsuki menarik lengannya saat Souichirou malah melewati ruangan tempat mereka akan bertemu tuan putri "tumben, kok kau bengong?".

"oh, maaf..." ujar Souichirou.

Saat Souichirou hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Satsuki sembunyi di belakang Souichirou yang keheranan "Satsuki? Kenapa malah ngumpet?".

"ada tanda bahaya..." bisik Satsuki meminta Souichirou tetap menyembunyikannya.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, terdapat Ouka yang duduk di kursi, didampingi Gyokuran, Kikune dan Ohruri yang berdiri di belakang Ouka. Sementara di samping Ouka, duduk seorang gadis kecil yang usianya kira-kira 10 tahunan tengah memegang boneka kelinci, gadis kecil berambut putih ikal seperti Ouka dan bermata ungu itu turun dari kursi, menghampiri Souichirou dan ketiga temannya, menggandeng tangan Souichirou "kakak siapa?".

Souichirou membungkukkan badan dan memberi salam "perkenalkan, nama saya Souichirou Sedgbear".

Tak lama kemudian, dari pintu masuk lain yang ada di belakang Ouka, masuk seseorang yang tak terduga bagi Souichirou.

"oh, Hakuren... bukunya sudah ketemu?".

"sudah, tuan putri..." ujar Hakuren menghampiri mereka, tapi saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, Hakuren menjatuhkan buku yang ia cari barusan melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"lho, Hakuren? Kenapa?" tanya Ouka lalu berdiri dari kursi.

Hakuren tersenyum, mengambil buku itu dan membetulkan kacamatanya "ah, tidak ada apa-apa, tuan putri... tangan saya hanya licin...".

Setelah Kikune dan Ohruri menjelaskan maksud kedatangan Souichirou dan timnya, Hakuren memperkenalkan diri "saya mentor baru tuan putri, perkenalkan, Hakuren Oak".

Dengan senyuman ramah dan penuh percaya diri, Hakuren mengulurkan tangan pada Souichirou.

" _nggak bakalan disambut, deh... dia kan keluarga Oak"_ pikir Keith.

" _mirip banget sama si Shuri, kayanya dia nggak jahat kaya Shuri, sih... tapi berhubung ia keluarga Oak, kemungkinan narsisnya sama aja kaya Shuri"_ pikir Kasumi.

Souichirou tersenyum simpul dan menyambut uluran tangan Hakuren "...Souichirou Sedgbear, salam kenal".

Dalam hati, Keith dan Kasumi sama-sama ingin berteriak melihat pemandangan langka di depan mereka _"Souichirou mau jabat tangan dengan seorang Oak?! Pake senyum pula meski itu hanya senyuman simpul?! Ada apa dengan dunia ini?! Apa ini pengaruh Michael's Eye?!"_.

Tentu saja pikiran Keith dan Kasumi terdengar jelas oleh Souichirou yang berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar ia tak tertawa.

"eng, maaf... tapi ada apa dengan gadis di belakangmu?" tanya Ouka yang berdiri di belakang Hakuren.

"benar, tidak sopan sekali di hadapan tuan putri?!" sahut Gyokuran.

"maaf, ya... tapi men-judge buruk seseorang di pertemuan pertaman, bukankah juga bisa dibilang tidak sopan?" sahut Souichirou dengan nada bengis dan senyum tipis yang dingin disertai sorot mata es yang sontak membuat Gyokuran terkejut, terlebih ekspresi Souichirou langsung berubah ramah setelahnya, ekspresi yang dibuat-buat tapi terlihat tulus "lagipula anak ini memang sedikit pemalu...".

" _tadi itu dia senyum atau_ _me_ _ngancam? Aku nggak salah lihat, kan? sorot matanya saat bilang maaf justru seolah meminta Gyokuran untuk diam, tapi baguslah..."_ pikir Hakuren yang ingin ketawa tapi pada akhirnya hanya bisa pasang tampang tanpa ekspresi.

Souichirou menoleh ke belakang "Satsuki, ayo keluar... mau sembunyi di belakangku sampai kapan?".

Meski merengut dengan wajah tersipu, Satsuki tetap terlihat manis.

Pelan-pelan, Satsuki keluar dari persembunyian, memberi salam dan membungkukkan badan "...Satsuki Lunatorchid, salam kenal, tuan putri...".

"wah, manisnya~" ujar Ouka melihat Satsuki yang mengenakan seragam perawat.

Berbeda dengan Ouka, Hakuren yang ada di dekatnya malah tertegun saat melihat Satsuki "...Hazuki?".

Saat Hakuren mendekat, Satsuki kembali sembunyi di belakang Souichirou.

"ah, sekali lagi mohon maaf, ya... sikapnya saat ada anggota keluarga Oak di dekatnya memang seperti ini, sampai sekarang kami tak tahu apa sebabnya..." ujar Kasumi.

"Kasumi, kalau kau terus terang seperti itu di hadapan orang yang baru kita temui, tidak sopan, kan? kau kira kenapa dari tadi aku dan Souichirou tutup mulut?" sahut Keith menepuk kepala Kasumi.

"tapi bukannya reaksinya sekarang masih mending daripada saat ia bertemu Shuri Oak? Tiap kali bertemu Shuri Oak, bukan hanya sembunyi seperti sekarang tapi ia bahkan memancarkan aura membunuh dengan sorot mata permusuhan, kan?" sahut Kasumi yang detik berikutnya dijitak kepalanya oleh Satsuki yang protes bahwa itu ia lakukan karena Shuri berusaha menggodanya.

Hakuren hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kasumi "ah, tak masalah bagi saya... saya mengerti pada kenyataannya bagaimana keluarga Oak dipandang rendah dan dibenci, sebagaimana saya kadang merasa muak pada diri saya sendiri karena termasuk bagian dari keluarga Oak".

Souchirou terkekeh "kau terlalu jujur, ya... atau haruskah kusebut spontan? yah, tapi aku sama sekali tak benci pada orang jujur sepertimu".

Saat Ouka dan Hakuren tengah belajar, Souichirou dan Satsuki ikut berjaga di depan pintu "aku berpikir, sudah lama sekali sejak aku tak melihat sisi manismu itu".

"enak aja, itu gerak refleks, tahu" protes Satsuki yang duduk memeluk lututnya.

Souichirou yang bersandar di samping pintu berlutut di depan Satsuki "tapi sampai tubuhmu gemetar? Apa yang kau takutkan?".

"tak ada..." ujar Satsuki menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Melihat tangan Satsuki yang bergetar, Souichirou hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepala Satsuki "baik, aku takkan memaksamu... ceritakan saja padaku saat kau siap...".

Mendengar ucapan Souichirou, Satsuki merasa terharu dan senang sekali hingga ia langsung melompat memeluk Souichirou dari belakang "kakak~".

"hei, kalau ada yang lihat, sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan menerjangku begitu, kan?" sahut Souichirou mengelus-elus kepala Satsuki.

"tuan putri, anda mau kemana?!".

Mendengar suara teriakan Kasumi, Souichirou dan Satsuki menoleh ke arah yang sama, dimana Kasumi mengejar Isabella, adik Ouka.

Ouka yang mendengar keributan pun mengintip keluar dan menghampiri mereka "maaf ya, Kasumi... Isabella anak yang sangat pemalu, jarang ada yang bisa akrab dengannya".

Keith kembali setelah mencari Isabella kesana kemari "nggak ketemu...".

"kau kurang keras mencarinya..." ujar Souichirou datang sambil menggendong Isabella yang ia temukan bersembunyi di kolong meja makan. Ouka kagum melihat Isabella begitu lengket pada Souichirou.

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : hm... aku cukup menahan diri untuk tak menguak semuanya kali ini

Frau : (menoleh ke atas) bukannya itu membuat inti cerita kali ini jadi kurang jelas?

Maria : (memiringkan kepala melihat Frau) masa? Menurutku tersampaikan, kok... intinya kan kali ini kita diberitahu, seperti hitam dan putih, cahaya dan kegelapan, dimana ada Archangel maka ada juga Archdemon

Author : (mengacungkan jempol) 100 buat Maria?!

Souichirou : (mengacungkan jari telunjuk) kembali ke cerita, tokoh misteriusnya nambah 2 lagi, dong?

Ouka : (membuka surat) maksudmu Tierra dan Dewa Naga? Dewa Naga sempat disebut di chapter lalu, kan? saat Michael's Eye direbut Black Hawk

Hakuren : dan waktu itu salah satu naga memanggil Maria dengan sebutan Eve, berarti Eve itu Maria, kan? lalu, Dewa Naga dan Tierra yang mana?

Author : tentang Tierra, akan kujelaskan di lain waktu, tapi kalau Dewa Naga, kurasa harusnya yang jeli dan instingnya tajam bisa merasakan sekarang, siapa reinkarnasi Dewa Naga saat ini, kan?

Ouka : tapi pertemuan pertama kami kurang berkesan, ya...

Souichirou : maksud anda berkesan?

Author : tentu saja, karena kesan kalian baru kuungkap di chapter berikutnya (senyum jahat)

Isabella : terus, kakak-kakak pada diskusi aja kali ini?

Audience : (hening sesaat)

Ouka : kalau gitu, jelaskan soal adikku saja?

Author : yah, bolehlah... lihat di bawah, ya

About

Rosemaryadele Isabella Barsburg

Birth Date : 9 August

Age : 6 th (this year)

Eye : Amethyst

Hair : White Wave Hair

Height : 129 cm

Ability : Fortune-Telling Dream & Kuchiyose

Author : cukup nggak?

Souichirou : Kuchiyose? Jadi dia bisa memanggil roh dan dirasuki?

Author : begitu pula sebaliknya, dia juga bisa memisahkan rohnya dari tubuhnya dan masuk ke tubuh orang lain, lalu bisa juga meramal lewat mimpi.

Ouka : itu sebabnya Isabella jadi tertutup?

Author : ini belum semuanya, lho~ yang jelas aku lega banget sekarang, karena Nanase sudah dikirim ke neraka sama Lilith dan Linx, hohohoho?! Okay, see you next chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Chapter** **8** **:** **District 1 (Barsburg)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Ouka mengunjungi God House distrik 1, dimana keluarga bangsawan Barsburg sebagai pusat inti kekaisaran berdiam. Ulah putra bibi Granne yang melemparkan boneka kelinci Isabella, membuat Isabella yang awalnya tak mau membuka diri, mulai terbuka pada orang lain selain Ouka dan Souichirou, yaitu Keith, Kasumi dan Satsuki. Di tengah pertemuan, karena membuat bibi Granne marah, Ouka mendapat tamparan keras yang membuat anting-anting peninggalan mendiang ibunya terlepas dari telinganya dan hampir hilang jika bukan karena Souichirou yang mengambilnya sebelum jatuh.

* * *

Sebelum berangkat dalam perjalanan kunjungan ke God House tiap distrik, rombongan Ouka bertemu dengan Kaisar Wolf, ayah kandung Ouka. Entah kenapa, Kaisar bersikap aneh karena ia terbelalak saat melihat Souichirou seperti melihat hantu atau semacam itu hingga Souichirou sempat merasa risih.

"kurasa kau tak lupa, kunjungan kali ini sekaligus perkenalan pada para tunanganmu di tiap God House".

"...baik".

Terlihat jelas, hubungan antara Kaisar dan Ouka tak bisa dibilang akur, bahkan sangat dingin. Di saat yang bersamaan, muncul Miroku dan Kal dari arah yang berlawanan "oh, anda sudah mau berangkat, tuan putri?".

"iya, Miroku-sama" ujar Ouka yang malah terlihat lebih ramah dibandingkan saat bicara dengan ayahnya.

Hakuren ingat, kalau status Souichirou sekarang adalah anak angkat Miroku, sehingga ia penasaran pada reaksi Souichirou.

"ini bukan misi pertamamu, tapi tetap lakukan yang terbaik".

"anda tak perlu menekankannya".

Ternyata tak jauh beda dengan sikap Ouka dan ayahnya, bahkan lebih buruk karena keduanya terlihat seperti orang lain yang tak saling kenal, sangat dingin seperti es. Saat tiba di rumah Granne, Ouka melihat Souichirou menarik Hakuren dan berbicara di tempat lain saat semuanya hendak makan siang.

"bagus, kau tak bicara soal apapun, tapi yang membuatku heran adalah kenapa kau bisa ada di istana bahkan sebagai mentor tuan putri? Aku sudah minta kau untuk menjaganya, bukan?" ujar Souichirou memiting Hakuren kuat-kuat.

Hakuren menceritakan penyebab dan alasannya bisa berada di istana sebagai mentor Ouka yang tak lain adalah ulah ayahnya yang seenaknya termasuk soal tekadnya yang ia temukan saat mengunjungi gereja di perbatasan bersama Castor "lagipula, kalau soal Maria, dia sedang berkelana bersama uskup Frau, sebagai kakak kalian, uskup Frau pasti menjaganya, kan?".

Tanpa bicara apapun, Souichirou membelakangi Hakuren "entahlah, ya...".

"Souichirou, kenapa kau kelihatan sinis dan dingin sekali pada uskup Frau? Dia kakakmu juga, kan?".

"aku berprinsip Give & Take, jika kau memang ingin tahu sesuatu dariku, beritahu aku sesuatu dengan kadar yang sama... kau tak keberatan, kan?" ujar Souichirou.

Hakuren ingat apa yang dikatakan Maria padanya tentang Souichirou, bahwa Souichirou seperti salju bagi Maria _"meski dingin, dia lembut dan indah, kan?"_.

Hakuren menunjuk Souichirou "baik, tapi kau duluan...".

"melihat ekspresimu bertemu Satsuki, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa kau mengenal seseorang yang mirip dengan Satsuki... jadi siapa Hazuki?" ujar Souichirou.

Sesaat, wajah Hakuren yang ekspresinya beku seolah menahan kepahitan "akan kupertemukan dia denganmu saat kita tiba di distrik 2, setelah itu akan kuceritakan padamu, bagaimana?".

Tawaran yang tidak buruk bagi Souichirou, meski itu berarti ia harus menunggu jawabannya "tidak masalah... lalu, apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?".

"...apa penyebab bekas luka di punggung Maria?".

"kenapa menanyakan hal itu?".

"karena aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya termasuk luka-lukanya... agar nanti, dia tak perlu terluka akibat ucapanku yang tak bertanggung jawab".

Saat tak sengaja melihat keduanya, Ouka refleks sembunyi _"kelihatan serius sekali, apa yang mereka bicarakan?"_.

"karena jawaban pertanyaanku kau pending, jawaban yang satu itu kupending juga... kita bicarakan nanti".

"kau itu menyebalkan seperti biasa, ya... lain sekali sikapmu jika berhadapan dengan adikmu yang manis itu" sahut Hakuren.

" _eh, mereka sudah saling kenal, ya?"_ pikir Ouka.

"terima kasih, lagipula memang siapa yang tahan untuk tak bersikap baik pada makhluk manis macam dia?", Souichirou mengangkat bahu, lalu menarik kerah baju Hakuren "lalu... bisa jelaskan padaku, kenapa Rosario Maria bisa ada padamu?".

"dia menitipkan ini padaku, sebagai bukti janji kami akan bertemu lagi..." ujar Hakuren tersenyum dan membenarkan bajunya.

"ekspresimu jadi lembut jika menyangkut dia..." ujar Souichirou bersiul.

"kau salah paham?!" ujar Hakuren dengan wajah tersipu.

"yah, tapi itu berarti dia percaya padamu" sahut Souichirou mengangkat bahu "dan sebagai ganti pertanyaanku tadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?".

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Hakuren menjentikkan jarinya dan berbisik "...jawab dengan jujur, kau tahu kalau aku bisa membaca pikiran dan isi hati orang yang kusentuh, apa karena kau bisa baca pikiran orang lain?".

"emang iya, tuh" ujar Souichirou "tapi, itupun terjadi secara tak sengaja... kenapa kau bertanya begitu?".

"karena hal yang biasanya terjadi itu tak terjadi padamu, aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu…".

"wajar saja, karena aku menutup alam pikiranku".

"eeh!? bagaimana caranya!? Ajarkan padaku, itu namanya curang, kan!?".

Melihat Souichirou dan Hakuren bicara informal dengan suasana yang cukup akrab, dia merasa lega karena Souichirou tak menyeramkan seperti yang ia kira. Bahkan sekarang ia mengerti apa penyebab Hakuren dan Souichirou bisa terlihat sinkron meski baru bertemu, hanya saja kini muncul satu pertanyaan lain di benaknya, kenapa Hakuren dan Souichirou bersikap seolah baru pertama bertemu di ruangan itu kemarin? Bicara soal kemarin, ia teringat percakapan ketiga dayangnya yang tak sengaja ia pergoki tengah bergosip setelah ia dan Hakuren baru saja selesai belajar di perpustakaan.

"kalian sedang apa?".

Rupanya, ketiga dayang itu melihat Souichirou dan Satsuki. Melihat Souichirou begitu akrab dengan Satsuki, Ohruri merasa iri pada Satsuki "tidak hanya wajah tampan dan tubuh yang ideal, suaranya yang serak dan berat itu terdengar seksi~ tapi apa hubungan mereka, ya?".

Kikune mengeluarkan catatannya "Souichirou Sedgbear, putra angkat Miroku-sama, adik angkat Kal Sedgbear, suami dari Chitose Lunatorchid, kakak Satsuki Lunatorchid, dengan kata lain ia dan Satsuki saudara ipar. Dia lulus dari akademi kemiliteran dengan nilai tertinggi, kemampuan tempurnya tak perlu diragukan mengingat ia bekas budak tempur, dijuluki pangeran es karena sikapnya yang dingin terutama pada perempuan juga wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi... tapi tak kusangka pria itu bisa berekspresi lembut juga di hadapan perempuan, padahal ada gosip yang beredar kalau dia benci perempuan".

"itu pasti topengnya, sosok aslinya pasti mengerikan, buktinya tadi dia menatapku dengan sorot mata, senyum dan nada bicara yang mengerikan..." bantah Gyokuran merinding.

" _itu kan salahmu sendiri karena kau mengusik Satsuki…"_ pikir Hakuren sebelum bergumam "...mungkin itu karena dia seperti cermin es".

Ouka langsung menoleh ke arah Hakuren "cermin?".

"ah... ini hanya sudut pandangku, tapi aku merasa kalau dia seperti cermin es, terlihat dingin dari luar tapi sebenarnya dia berperilaku sesuai lawannya, jika lawannya baik maka dia juga akan bersikap baik, bukankah begitu?" ujar Hakuren mengangkat jari telunjuk _"buktinya dia baik banget sama Maria dan teman-temannya meski kurasa sikapnya yang dingin itu memang_ _sifat_ _bawaan_ _lahir, menurut Maria dan uskup Frau_ _..."_.

Setelah merenungkan kata-kata Hakuren, Ouka mengangguk "ucapanmu benar juga, Hakuren... kau hebat sekali, bisa langsung menilai seseorang dengan sekali bertemu seolah kau sudah kenal orang itu".

" _sementara aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku memang sudah pernah bertemu dengannya mengingat dia juga bersikap seolah baru bertemu tadi"_ pikir Hakuren yang tersenyum "ah, anda terlalu berlebihan, tuan putri".

"Hakuren Oak, bisa bicara sebentar?" ujar Souichirou muncul dari belakang, membuat ketiga dayang terkejut dan mundur ke belakang Hakuren.

"bisa... mengenai apa?" tanya Hakuren.

"kau dari distrik 2, kan? setelah kita berkunjung ke God House distrik 1, itu tempat selanjutnya yang akan kita kunjungi, aku perlu informasi darimu yang berasal dari God House distrik 2..." jawab Souichirou menoleh ke belakang, dimana Satsuki bersembunyi di balik tiang "dan seperti yang terlihat, karena kondisi partnerku begitu, kau hanya perlu melakukan koordinasi denganku".

"kakak, aku bisa dengar ucapanmu?!" protes Satsuki dari kejauhan.

"tak masalah..." ujar Hakuren.

* * *

 _Malam harinya..._

Ouka membuka matanya, entah kenapa malam ini ia sulit tidur sehingga ia berniat jalan-jalan. Saat ia membuka pintu dan menengok ke luar kamar, ia dikejutkan suara yang muncul dari dekat pintu kamarnya.

"anda mau kemana, tuan putri?".

Ouka tersentak saat menoleh ke belakang "Souichirou? Kau tak tidur?".

"anda juga..." ujar Souichirou turun dari balkon dan menghampiri Ouka, hingga Ouka bisa melihat jelas garis wajah Souichirou.

Ouka yang tak biasa berhadapan dengan lelaki, akhirnya menjaga jarak dan bersandar di pagar "Souichirou, mungkin pertanyaanku ini agak aneh, tapi... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?".

Souichirou mengerutkan kening, bersandar di tiang dekat pagar "mengapa bertanya begitu, tuan putri?".

"ah, soalnya... saat bertemu pertama kali tadi, aku merasa kalau aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, tapi aku tak ingat dimana dan kapan".

"itu bukan hal aneh..." ujar Souichirou menoleh ke arah Ouka "karena saya juga... merasakan hal yang sama, terasa de javu yang cukup kuat... padahal, tadi adalah pertemuan pertama kita, kan?".

Ouka mengangguk, lalu suasana kembali hening. Ouka tak tahu harus bicara apa, suasana yang hening ini juga membuatnya tak nyaman. Setelah Ouka bertopang dagu, ia bisa melihat jelas lentiknya bulu mata Souichirou _"mata sebiru langit cerah di siang hari dan rambut seputih salju yang indah... seharusnya aku tak mungkin lupa jika memang aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tapi kenapa..."_.

Souichirou yang menyadari tatapan mata Ouka, menatap balik Ouka _"mata ungu dan rambut ikal berwarna Sakura... kenapa aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya sama sekali? Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan merasa kalau kami pernah bertemu, tapi dimana dan kapan..."_.

Tiba-tiba, Ouka bersin sehingga Souichirou melepas jubahnya "tuan putri, angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan... tolong kembali ke kamar anda dan beristirahatlah".

Setelah Souichirou memberikan jubahnya pada Ouka, Ouka mengeratkan jubah Souichirou dan berterima kasih. Melihat sikap baik Souichirou, Ouka tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya "oh, iya... omong-omong... apa benar kalau kau benci perempuan?".

"tidak... kenapa anda berpikir begitu?".

"oh, aku hanya dengar hal itu dari para dayangku, tapi kau bersikap baik pada Satsuki dan Kasumi, jadi...".

Setelah Ouka terdiam, Souichirou tertawa sinis seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri "bukannya benci, tapi terkadang... saya hanya tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan wanita, karena saya merasa kalau semua wanita itu rumit... itu sebabnya, saya pribadi lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu terlibat dengan wanita manapun, karena saya tak menyukai hal yang merepotkan".

* * *

 _Keesokan Harinya..._

Ouka dipertemukan dengan putra bibi Granne, calon tunangannya dari distrik 1 yang sama saja dengan ibunya, dia terlihat sebagai pria yang banyak bicara sehingga Ouka hanya menanggapi ucapannya sambil tersenyum sesekali di hadapan Glenn, putra bibi Granne.

"melelahkan... dia selalu saja bicara, aku tak begitu mengerti bagaimana aku harus menanggapi omongannya..." ujar Ouka menghela napas lega.

Namun, tanpa disengaja Ouka melihat Glenn merebut dan melempar boneka kelinci milik Isabella ke bawah balkon. Begitu Ouka, Satsuki dan Souichirou menghampiri mereka, Isabella menangis sambil memeluk Ouka dan menunjuk Glenn "habisnya dia jahat, kak?! Masa dia menjelek-jelekkan kak Souichirou dan mengatainya budak perang!? Dia juga merebut Alice dariku dan membuangnya!?".

"tuan putri, memang itu kenyataannya, anda tak perlu marah..." ujar Souichirou menepuk-nepuk kepala Isabella dan menyeka air mata Isabella, berdiri dan menghampiri Glenn "lalu... sikap anda sangat kekanakan, tuan Glenn... hanya karena marah pada tuan putri Isabella, anda lemparkan boneka tuan putri ke bawah?".

"cup cup, jangan nangis, Bella... kakak carikan boneka yang baru, ya?" ujar Ouka membujuk Isabella yang masih menangis.

Isabella menggelengkan kepala "nggak mau, Bella maunya sama Alice!?".

"kalau gitu, kita cari saja si Alice, ya?" ujar Kasumi tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Isabella, sementara Keith menaikkan Isabella ke atas bahunya "benar, Alice kan suka main petak umpet, jadi dia pasti sembunyi... sekarang, ayo kita cari Alice".

"tolong, ya" ujar Satsuki melambaikan tangan dan melihat ke arah Souichirou "lalu, harus kita apakan orang yang sudah membuat tuan putri menangis, kakakku sayang?".

Souichirou berdecak pinggang, menghela napas dan menggerakkan jemarinya sambil menutup mata sesaat sebelum melontarkan zaiphon offensive yang menggores wajah Glenn, menatap tajam Glenn "jika kau sudah tahu bahwa aku bekas budak perang, berarti kau sadar bagaimana kemampuanku, kan? mudah bagiku melepas kepalamu dari lehermu, tapi untuk kali ini aku akan bersabar mengingat posisiku... jika sekali lagi kau membuat tuan putri menangis atau melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada tuan putri, maka bersiaplah nyawamu melayang di tanganku, tak peduli siapa kau... karena aku telah diberikan izin untuk menghabisi siapapun yang menyakiti tuan putri, sebagai Ksatria-nya...".

Ouka terkesima melihat apa yang terjadi, bukan hanya karena sisi gelap yang ditunjukkan oleh Souichirou, tapi juga karena entah kenapa ia merasa kalau punggung Souichirou yang begitu tegap terlihat dingin dan sedih. Kejadian ini terdengar ke telinga Madam Granne, sehingga tak bisa dihindari, Madam Granne melabrak Souichirou meski Ouka melindunginya "Souichirou tak melakukan hal yang salah karena dia hanya melindungi adik saya, yang salah adalah anak anda yang kekanakan, bibi Granne"

Tanpa diketahui Ouka dan yang lain, sebuah bayangan hitam yang berada di dahan pohon mengamati apa yang terjadi dan tertawa senang "wah, aura kemarahannya yang menyenangkan itu mulai membuncah~ lebih baik kubuat jadi sedikit lebih menarik".

Tiba-tiba, bibi Granne menampar Ouka "dasar gadis lancang?!".

Tanpa peduli pipi kirinya yang memerah akibat tamparan bibinya, Ouka menatap ke luar balkon dimana anting di telinga kanannya terlepas "anting ibu!?".

Souichirou berhasil menangkap anting-anting itu setelah melompat dari balkon, tapi hasilnya Souichirou terjatuh ke bawah dari balkon yang ada di kamar Ouka, tepatnya dari lantai 5 ke bawah.

"SOUICHIROU?!" teriak Hakuren melongo ke bawah balkon dan berlari keluar dengan wajah pucat disusul Ouka dengan reaksi yang sama. Kasumi, Keith dan Satsuki disusul ke-3 dayang Ouka menyusul mereka berdua.

Di pekarangan tepatnya di bawah pohon, terlihat Souichirou tergeletak di atas tanah. Ouka yang terkejut bukan main langsung duduk di samping Souichirou "Souichirou!?".

"ini, tuan putri... untunglah tidak hilang..." ujar Souichirou duduk dan menyerahkan anting itu ke tangan Ouka.

"terima kasih..." ujar Ouka menangis dan menggenggam anting itu "tapi lain kali, jangan main terjun begitu!? berbahaya!?".

"saya tak apa-apa, tuan putri..." ujar Souichirou berdiri.

"nggak apa-apa apanya? kepalamu berdarah lagi, tuh!?" teriak Hakuren menunjuk kepalanya.

Souichirou memegang dahinya yang mulai keluar darah "eh, benar... apa tergores ranting tadi, ya?".

"aduh, dasar kau ini... hadap sini, biar kuobati" ujar Satsuki yang memegang wajah Souichirou, menyiram mulut luka di dahi Souichirou dengan air bersih untuk membersihkan darah, menyembuhkan luka di dahi Souichirou dengan healing zaiphonnya.

Hakuren yang ada disitu langsung menjitak kepala Souichirou dan memarahinya "apanya yang tak apa-apa!? kau main terjun tanpa pengaman dari lantai 5, tahu!? Memang hobi bungee jumping tanpa pengaman?!".

"memangnya kau ibuku?" ujar Souichirou tertawa geli melihat reaksi Hakuren yang cerewet dan menutupi mulutnya.

"marahi dia lagi, Hakuren... sudah sering dia begitu, suka nggak kira-kira..." ujar Keith.

"benar, nggak mikirin kita yang melihatnya khawatir dibuatnya" ujar Kasumi.

"kau, nyerempet bahaya juga kira-kira dong, jadi yang kaya gini emang sering kejadian?" ujar Hakuren memicingkan mata melihat Souichirou yang hanya diam menatap ke arah lain.

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : baiklah, disini kalau kita lihat percakapan yang terakhir, Kasumi dan Keith mulai mencoba bersikap akrab sama Hakuren... sebenarnya ini maknanya agak tersirat dan akan kujelaskan di chapter berikutnya

Souichirou : memang sebelumnya tidak?

Keith : yah, mau gimana lagi? soalnya dia kan juga anggota keluarga Oak...

Kasumi : belum lagi karena hubungan Souichirou, Maria dan Mikage yang jelek setiap kalian berhadapan dengan Shuri, jadi mau nggak mau, deh...

Souichirou : (menoleh ke arah Hakuren) keluargamu memang banyak dibenci, ya?

Hakuren : (menundukkan kepala dan menghela napas) sudah biasa...

Maria : (muncul dari belakang Hakuren, menggandeng tangan Hakuren dan tersenyum) tapi tak seperti Shuri, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan Hakuren, soalnya Hakuren orang yang baik

Hakuren : (detak jantungnya meningkat drastis dan memeluk Maria) Maria, kau manis sekali?!

Souichirou : (menjitak Hakuren) aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi jangan peluk-peluk adik orang lain seenak gundulmu, dong

Ouka : (muncul dari belakang Souichirou dan tertawa kecil) ternyata Souichirou tipe kakak yang manjain adik, ya?

Souichirou : (menoleh ke belakang) anda juga kan, tuan putri?

Keith : (membaca secarik kertas) omong-omong, aku nemu script buat chapter berikutnya, nih? Disini tertulis tentang pandangan tuan putri Ouka mengenai apa yang terjadi di distrik 1, aku dan Kasumi juga mulai curiga pada keakraban Hakuren dan Souichirou, di satu sisi Hakuren menceritakan rahasianya pada Souichirou setelah mengunjungi makam...

Author : (melontarkan meriam zaiphon pada Keith sehingga Keith gosong) jangan dibocorin, bego!? Okay, see you next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Chapter** **9** **:** **District 2 (Oak)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan menuju Distrik 2, yaitu kediaman keluarga Oak sebagai God House. Keith dan Kasumi menyeret Souichirou dan menanyakan perihal keakraban Souichirou dan Hakuren. Percakapan mereka tanpa sengaja didengar oleh Ouka dan Isabella. Di tengah pertengkaran, Souichirou yang keluar kamar tak sengaja memergoki Ouka dan Isabella. Andai keluarga Mikage tak lewat situ, mungkin ia akan menanyai Ouka. Mengetahui bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah keluarga Mikage, Ouka memberikan izin untuk Souichirou dan Hakuren agar mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan sebentar bersama keluarga Mikage dan mengunjungi ibu Hakuren. Hakuren mengajak Souichirou bersamanya dengan alasan untuk mengurus beberapa protokol. Sebelum pergi ke tempat ibunya, Hakuren mengajak Souichirou pergi ke kompleks pemakaman dan menceritakan tentang siapa Hazuki setelah ia mengunjungi makam Mikage.

* * *

Hakuren keluar dari kereta kuda dan menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya, memberi hormat pada Ouka yang turun dari kereta kuda "kita sudah sampai, tuan putri... ini kediaman keluarga Oak, God House distrik 2...".

"besar sekali..." ujar Ouka menatap bangunan sekeliling.

"sekitar 96 garis keturunan anggota keluarga Oak dengan sekitar 400 orang di pemerintahan tinggal di kediaman dengan 10.000 m2 di daratan distrik 2, memang hebat keluarga Oak" ujar Souichirou memegang tangan Ouka saat mengiringnya turun dari kereta kuda.

"oh, terima kasih" ujar Ouka melepas tangan Souichirou, ia merasa detak jantungnya agak kencang _"ada apa denganku? Apa ini karena aku berpegangan tangan dengannya?"_.

"mohon maaf sebelumnya, tuan putri, karena tuan Shuri Oak baru bisa tiba sore ini, jadi mungkin beliau akan menemui anda saat perjamuan makan malam" ujar salah satu pelayan.

"tak apa-apa, aku bisa sekalian istirahat..." ujar Ouka yang masih merasa lelah, yang membuatnya merasa lelah bukan hanya perjalanan yang agak jauh, tapi juga karena apa yang terjadi di distrik 1, bahkan ia pusing jika ia ingat lagi apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Glenn dan bibi Granne. Setidaknya, Gyokuran bersyukur untuk satu hal karena apa yang telah terjadi saat itu bisa ia gunakan untuk menyerang bahkan menjadikannya alasan untuk Ouka tak menikahi Glenn.

"calon tunangan tuan putri dari distrik 2, keluarga Oak adalah Shuri Oak, si anak bodoh nomor satu keluarga Oak..." ujar Souichirou menutup berkas yang ia berikan pada Hakuren.

"apa ada komentar?" ujar Hakuren penasaran.

"jika dia terpilih sebagai Kaisar, berarti inilah akhir kekaisaran Barsburg..." jawab Souichirou dengan poker face.

"aku setuju denganmu soal itu" sahut Hakuren berjalan mengiringi Souichirou "sejujurnya, jika aku diperbolehkan memilih calon tunangan tuan putri, aku lebih memilih orang berkompeten seperti dirimu ketimbang Shuri yang dipilih hanya karena latar belakang keluarga...".

"yang kau katakan itu menggelikan" ujar Souichirou terkekeh setelah diam sesaat.

Setelah berpisah dengan Hakuren, Keith dan Kasumi menarik Souichirou ke suatu kamar, dimana Satsuki sudah menunggu di kamar itu.

"aku cukup terkejut, melihatmu bisa tertawa seperti itu di hadapan Hakuren... mungkinkah kalau kalian tak berkenalan pertama kali di ruangan itu saat kita memperkenalkan diri di hadapan tuan putri dan yang lain?" tanya Keith.

Souichirou menghela napas dan tersenyum sinis "apa perlu kalian sampai menyeretku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini?".

"jawab saja... sebab akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering bersamanya dan kalian begitu akrab, seolah kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya..." ujar Satsuki.

"cemburu?" tanya Souichirou menyeringai, yang dibantah Satsuki dengan wajah memerah "bukan begitu!?".

"maksudnya, kalian berdua sudah seperti teman lama, kurang lebih seperti teman seperjuangan, mungkin..." ujar Kasumi.

"teman seperjuangan, ya... anggap saja begitu" ujar Souichirou beranjak keluar kamar.

Saat membuka pintu, Souichirou cukup terkejut melihat Ouka tengah menutup mulut Isabella dan bersandar di dinding "...tuan putri? Sejak kapan anda ada di...".

"anu, maaf... apakah kau Souichirou Sedgbear?".

Souichirou menoleh ke arah gadis kecil di belakangnya yang bersama dua orang pelayan dan Hakuren.

"Rinka, mereka tamu kita, gunakan kata-kata yang lebih sopan sebagai pelayan..." ujar pria yang paling tinggi mengelus kepala gadis itu dan membungkukkan badan "mohon maaf, mereka berdua adik saya yang masih belajar sebagai pelayan di rumah ini... yang laki-laki Kohaku dan yang perempuan Rinka... perkenalkan, nama saya Kokuyo Celestine, kakak Mikage... Mikage sering bercerita tentang sahabatnya, yaitu anda dan Maria".

"yakin dia benar-benar sahabat kak Mikage? Pemakaman sudah lama usai, kenapa dia baru datang sekarang?" ujar Kohaku ketus.

"Kohaku, jangan lancang?! Tidak semua orang punya waktu luang sepertimu?!" sahut Kokuyo menjitak Kohaku.

Ke-3 dayang Ouka sepertinya tiba di saat yang tak tepat, dan mereka agak bingung melihat situasi itu dari belakang Ouka.

"tak seharusnya kau langsung mencap seseorang dan menilai orang lain seenaknya hanya dari penampilan luar mereka, kan? temanku pernah berkata bahwa setiap orang pasti punya alasan untuk segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan, entah itu perbuatan baik atau buruk... tanpa mengetahui alasan kenapa Souichirou tak datang ke pemakaman Mikage saat itu, kau tak bisa seenaknya mencap dirinya sebagai orang yang buruk kan, Kohaku?" ujar Hakuren.

Kokuyo menoleh ke arah Hakuren "anda mengenal Mikage juga, tuan Hakuren?".

"aku tidak kenal baik dengannya, aku hanya tahu soal dia dari temanku termasuk bagaimana dia sangat menyayangi Mikage sebagai sahabatnya dan betapa dia sangat sedih saat kehilangan Mikage..." ujar Hakuren tersenyum dengan mimik sedih, terbayang sosok gadis yang ia sayangi di kedua matanya _"benar, kau yang selalu menahan tangisanmu setelah kematiannya tapi kau tetap berusaha untuk bangkit kembali dan tersenyum, kau yang bisa tetap menyinari orang lain di tengah redupnya cahaya milikmu, bagiku kaulah cahayaku, Maria..."_.

"tak apa, Kokuyo-san... seperti kata adikmu, aku bukan teman yang baik..." ujar Souichirou tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri sekaligus senang mendengar isi hati Hakuren _"begitu sayangnya kau pada adikku, ya? tapi seperti kata Kohaku, teman yang bahkan tak tahu kalau temannya sudah mati terbunuh sepertiku, bukanlah teman yang baik..."_.

Tak disangka, Hakuren memukul wajah Souichirou, membuat yang lain terkejut.

"kenapa memukulku?" tanya Souichirou.

"sorot matamu barusan, aku benci melihatnya..." ujar Hakuren menggertakkan tangannya _"sorot matamu sama persis dengan sorot mata Maria saat ia menyalahkan dirinya tentang kematian Mikage"_.

"baiklah, kesampingkan soal apa yang ada di pikiranmu, kenapa kau membelaku barusan? Ini bahkan bukan urusanmu..." ujar Souichirou menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya yang memar.

"karena kau temanku?!" sahut Hakuren tanpa ragu.

Souichirou tertegun mendengar ucapan Hakuren dan tidak berkata apapun, hanya diam sama seperti Hakuren saat ini. Tak hanya Ouka, Satsuki, Kasumi dan Keith jadi merasa bahwa hubungan pertemanan Hakuren dan Souichirou lebih dalam dari yang mereka kira.

Ouka melerai Hakuren dan Souichirou karena melihat suasana agak tegang "ajaklah Souichirou untuk mengurus beberapa protokol disini, Hakuren... dan Souichirou, karena untuk sementara aku akan bersama Gyokuran, Kikune dan Ohruri, jadi kau bisa meninggalkanku sementara...".

"terima kasih banyak, tuan putri" ujar Souichirou membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum, sorot mata dan ekspresinya lebih rileks dibandingkan tadi, senyuman yang tulus, membuat Ouka merasa detak jantungnya melonjak.

" _si pangeran es itu tersenyum?! Bahkan di hadapan tuan putri?!"_ pikir Gyokuran melongo.

" _wah, dia bisa tersenyum juga?"_ pikir Kikune.

" _tampan sekali!?"_ pikir Ohruri yang detak jantungnya ikut melonjak.

"baiklah, kita urus beberapa protokol... ayo, Souichirou" ujar Hakuren yang juga mengajak Kokuyo bersamanya.

Selesai mengurus berbagai protokol, di saat senggang mereka, Kokuyo membawa Souichirou ke sebuah kamar yang khusus dihiasi dengan foto Mikage ketika di akademik, ada seorang pria tua, pelayan yang mengenakan monokel di kamar itu.

"perkenalkan, nama saya Kairen, ayahnya Mikage... saya sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu, dan Mikage juga sering berkata betapa ia ingin mengajak sahabatnya ke rumah ini... akhirnya keinginannya terwujud..." ujar Kairen mengajak mereka ke kuburan Mikage.

Setelah Kokuyo dan Kairen kembali lebih dulu karena Hakuren masih ingin mengajak Souichirou ke tempat lain, Hakuren mengajak Souichirou ke sebuah makam, di nisan itu bertuliskan 'Hazuki Oak' dengan tanggal kematian sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu.

Hakuren menaruh bunga Azalea di atas makam itu "selamat siang, Hazuki... hari ini, kakak tak datang sendirian...".

Sambil kembali, Hakuren menceritakan kejadian yang telah dia alami 6 tahun yang lalu, dimana adiknya Hazuki mengalami kecelakaan "dia meninggal dunia setelah tertabrak kereta kuda... saat dokter memeriksanya, levernya rusak cukup berat akibat tabrakan kereta kuda itu, sehingga Hazuki harus meninggal di usia 9 tahun, saat aku berusia 10 tahun...".

Setelah pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli sebuah buku kedokteran, Hazuki melihat Hakuren yang menyeberang jalan hampir tertabrak oleh kereta kuda sehingga Hazuki segera mendorong Hakuren. Melihat Hazuki terlindas oleh kereta kuda di hadapannya, Hakuren berteriak meminta tolong sambil memeluk Hazuki.

"dan saat aku menyampaikan keinginanku pada ayahku untuk menjadi uskup, ayahku marah besar dan aku bisa mendengar isi hatinya, saat mencengkram bajuku ia berpikir 'tahu begini, lebih baik Hazuki yang hidup'... mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku yang seharusnya terlindas kereta kuda itu, ya..." ujar Hakuren tertawa sinis.

Tanpa ragu, Souichirou memukul Hakuren sampai Hakuren tersungkur. Hal ini dilihat oleh Ouka yang saat itu tengah bersama Satsuki dan ketiga dayangnya. Satsuki menahan Ouka yang ingin mendekat karena ingin melihat keadaan lebih dahulu.

"apa kau bodoh? Siapa yang waktu itu bilang pada adikku untuk tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian orang lain yang tidak ia inginkan? bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu sementara kau sendiri masih menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian adikmu dan menganggap lebih baik kau yang mati? Jika kau mati saat itu, maka siapa yang akan menarik adikku dari jurang keputusasaan itu setelah adikku terus menyalahkan diri atas kematian kekasihnya yang meninggal demi melindunginya? jangan bercanda?! Jangan pernah lagi beranggapan kalau lebih baik kau yang mati?!".

Hakuren tertawa dan menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah, mendongak ke arah Souichirou dengan senyum penuh kepuasan "kalau begitu, bisa kau janji satu hal padaku? aku takkan beranggapan kalau kematian adikku adalah salahku dan aku takkan menganggap kalau lebih baik aku yang mati, jadi berjanjilah padaku... setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri atas kematian Mikage, jangan lagi berpikir kau teman yang buruk bahkan sampai berpikir lebih baik kau yang mati...".

Souichirou mengerutkan kening, menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya "...dasar muka rubah, sengaja menjebakku, rupanya? Baiklah, aku berjanji... kau ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan...".

"enak aja ngatain muka rubah... tapi tidak kusangka kau sampai semarah itu, kenapa kau sampai memukulku? Kau memukulku sekuat tenaga, lho" ujar Hakuren mengelus wajahnya.

Souichirou tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hakuren "karena kau temanku".

Hakuren menyambut uluran tangan Souichirou dan berdiri, tersenyum puas "terima kasih... tapi apa yang kau maksud ucapanmu barusan soal aku menarik adikmu?".

"kau mungkin tidak sadar, Hakuren, tapi kau sudah menyelamatkan adikku, kau menariknya dengan kata-katamu, itu sebabnya Maria bisa kembali tersenyum seperti itu... itulah sebabnya kuminta kau untuk tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya..." ujar Souichirou tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam erat tangan Hakuren "terima kasih...".

Setelah Souichirou menyembuhkan luka di wajah Hakuren dengan healing zaiphon, tak disangka mereka bertemu dengan ibu Hakuren. Ibu Hakuren yang melihat Satsuki langsung menghampirinya "...Hazuki?".

"ibu, dia Satsuki Lunatorchid, dokter yang menjadi penanggung jawab tuan putri Ouka dalam perjalanan ini... memang mirip, tapi dia bukan Hazuki..." ujar Hakuren yang menjelaskan pada Ouka dan yang lain bahwa Satsuki memang mirip dengan mendiang Hazuki, adiknya yang sudah meninggal.

"maaf, tapi... boleh aku memelukmu? Sebab kau mirip sekali dengan mendiang putriku, adik Hakuren..." pinta ibu Hakuren.

Satsuki tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan permintaan ibu Hakuren. Setelah mereka terpisah dengan Hakuren dan ibunya, Satsuki langsung lari ke tempat dimana tak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya menangis _"ini sebabnya aku tak mau dekat-dekat keluarga Oak... maafkan aku... ibu... kakak..."_.

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : (meletakkan pulpennya dan menghamburkan kertas di atas meja) Finally!? Fiuh, aku sudah bekerja keras untuk episode kali ini

Hakuren : tunggu, apa maksud pikiran Satsuki di ending cerita ini?

Author : hm, akan kuberikan satu petunjuk mengenai identitas Satsuki, ini ada hubungannya dengan sebutan Archangel pada Satsuki

Souichirou : maksudmu soal sebutan Gabriel dan Michael pada Satsuki yang menyebut Satsuki dengan sebutan 'malaikat kecil'?

Author : hohohohohoho... baiklah, nanti kita lihat saja... dan akhirnya... (menyeringai jahat)

Souichirou : (langsung pucat) oh, akhirnya chapter berikutnya, ya?

Author : benar sekali, sudah siap, kan?

Souichirou : (menghela napas) siap nggak siap, kan?

Frau : maksudnya rencana jahatmu yang kau rencanakan sejak BTS chapter 5 itu? emangnya apaan, sih?

Author : ada, deh... yang jelas aku terinspirasi dari Attack on Titan... see you next chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Chapter** **10** **:** **District 3 (Sacrifice)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Di tengah perjalanan menuju God House distrik 3, terjadi penyerangan di kapal mereka karena ada penyusup yang masuk ke hawkzille, tepatnya seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar nyawa Ouka. Karena terdesak oleh Souichirou, Ouka didorong jatuh keluar hawkzille sehingga Souichirou ikut lompat dari hawkzille demi menangkap Ouka. Untungnya mereka terjatuh ke sungai yang ada di distrik 3, meski keadaan tak begitu baik mengingat mereka harus terdampar di tengah hutan yang sudah dipenuhi para pembunuh bayaran sesuai rencana. Saat Souichirou dan Ouka berusaha untuk kabur dari kejaran para pembunuh bayaran, Ouka berhasil melarikan diri bersama Hakuren meski dengan bayaran nyawa Souichirou.

* * *

Ouka menghela napas, ia memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya sejak perjalanan dimulai. Sekarang ia dibingungkan perasaannya sendiri karena ia tak mengerti perasaannya sekarang ini harus disebut sebagai apa. Ia berusaha tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut, sehingga ia kembali ke kamarnya dan ingin beristirahat "berapa lama lagi sampai kita tiba di God House distrik 3?".

"sekitar 6 jam lagi, saat matahari terbenam, tuan putri..." ujar seorang dayang.

Ouka agak heran bukan karena melihat ke-3 dayangnya tak ada, tapi karena bahkan ke-4 orang yang harusnya menemaninya bersama Hakuren juga sedang tak ada di kamarnya saat ini "mana yang lain?".

"sayang sekali, mereka sedang sibuk dan takkan datang kemari, tuan putri..." ujar dayang itu menghunuskan pedangnya "matilah!?".

Souichirou dan Hakuren tiba tepat waktu, Hakuren pun melindungi Ouka sementara Souichirou menghadapi gadis yang hampir menusuk Ouka. Gadis itu terbelalak melihat Souichirou, lalu melepas penyamarannya sebagai pelayan. Begitu ciput, seragam pelayan dan wig itu ia lepas, terlihat rambut lurus merahnya yang pendek, dress ala China selutut dengan belahan hingga paha dan celana legging hitam membentuk lekuk tubuh wanita dengan mata merah tua seperti darah, warna yang sama dengan warna rambutnya itu terlihat sangat seksi.

Yang mengejutkan adalah saat wanita itu mengeluarkan pisaunya dan menyerang Souichirou berkali-kali "lama tak berjumpa, pangeran es... atau kau bahkan sudah lupa wajahku?".

"...kau potong rambutmu, Scarlet?" ujar Souichirou menghindari serangan Assassin yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Scarlet itu.

"rambut? Aku tak membutuhkannya..." ujar Scarlet terkekeh, menyerang Souichirou sekuat tenaga "kubuang semua sisi kewanitaanku sejak malam itu... di malam kau membunuh semua anggota keluargaku dan membakar habis rumahku?!".

"wajar jika kau membenciku... tapi kenapa kau muncul disini dan berusaha membunuh tuan putri?".

"setelah aku kehilangan keluarga dan tempat tinggal, sebuah kelompok Assassin merekrutku, melatihku hingga aku sekuat mungkin... demi membunuhmu?!" ujar Scarlet melempar pisau ke belakang Souichirou, mengenai lengan kiri Hakuren "sayangnya, kali ini aku hanya ditugaskan kemari untuk menculik, bukan membunuh...".

"jika kau ingin balas dendam, lakukan padaku!? jangan libatkan orang lain?!" ujar Souichirou mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hakuren dan Ouka yang ada di belakangnya.

"sejak kapan kau jadi naif, tuan baik hati? Jika kau bunuh aku juga saat itu, aku tak perlu semenderita ini atau berusaha untuk membunuhmu..." ujar Scarlet mengarahkan pisaunya ke wajah Souichirou setelah ia naik ke atas tubuh Souichirou dan mendesaknya.

Souichirou menahan pisau Scarlet sekuat tenaga dan melontarkan Scarlet ke belakangnya. Ini digunakan Scarlet untuk mendorong Ouka ke luar hawkzille dimana di bawah terdapat sungai dan hutan di distrik 3 yang merupakan ciri khas di distrik 3, tepat setelah Scarlet mendorong Hakuren menjauh. Saat Keith, Satsuki dan Kasumi tiba di kamar bersama ke-3 dayang, mereka melihat Souichirou ikut melompat dari hawkzille. Setelah berhasil menangkap tubuh Ouka dan memeluknya erat, Souichirou dan Ouka tercebur ke dalam sungai.

Sesampainya di daratan, Souichirou mengamati keadaan sekeliling setelah ia memastikan Ouka hanya pingsan _"di tengah hutan, rupanya... tapi kenapa perasaanku tak enak? Aku rasa sekarang hanya bisa mencari jalan keluar berdasarkan posisi matahari dan berdoa agar si anjing gila itu bisa menemukan kami"_.

Muncul pertigaan di kepala Keith yang berhasil menangkap Scarlet, kini dia menginterogasi Scarlet setelah tadi Satsuki dan Kasumi mengikatnya kuat-kuat "nah, sekarang, nona Scarlet... aku tak berharap kita bertemu lagi dalam kondisi sekarang... kenapa kau menyerang tuan putri dan mendorongnya jatuh ke sungai?".

Hakuren kembali setelah ia pergi ke ruang kopilot "aku sudah meminta pilot untuk melakukan pendaratan darurat, kita akan mendarat di tepi hutan dalam waktu 15 menit... tapi jika kita ingin melakukan penelusuran di hutan demi melakukan pencarian, kita harus melakukannya secepat mungkin sebelum matahari terbenam, yang berarti kita hanya punya waktu sekitar 5 jam 30 menit...".

Scarlet tertawa keras "kusarankan lebih baik kalian bergerak cepat sebab penyusupanku kemari hanyalah umpan, pasukan yang sesungguhnya sudah menunggu di dalam hutan... tak ada pilihan lain bagi Souichirou selain membawa tuan putri melewati hutan itu jika mereka ingin keluar dan menuju God House... dan yang menunggu di dalam hutan adalah seluruh anggota Assassin tempatku bernaung... sekuat apapun anak iblis itu, dia pasti tetap kesulitan karena harus melindungi tuan putri sekaligus bertarung...".

"oh, ya? aku malah tak yakin teman-temanmu akan selamat..." ujar Keith.

"kau tak tahu siapa yang akan dihadapi anak iblis itu, sebab Assassin yang menunggu di hutan adalah anak-anak yang sama sepertinya, sama-sama Homunculus hasil Valhalla Project..." ujar Scarlet terkekeh "mereka bukan manusia biasa dan total pasukan itu sekitar 69 orang...".

Satsuki yang mendengar ucapan Scarlet langsung berdiri dengan wajah pucat "Homunculus hasil Valhalla Project, kau bilang?".

"kenapa Valhalla Project dibawa-bawa?" ujar Kasumi ikut berdiri.

Keith mengerutkan kening "tunggu, maksudmu apa? Homunculus itu apa?".

"Keith, gunakan kemampuan pelacakmu, kita harus menemukan Souichirou dan tuan putri secepatnya... Souichirou sekalipun akan kesulitan!?" ujar Kasumi.

"kenapa kau berkata pesimis begitu?" ujar Keith.

"karena yang akan dilawan Souichirou memang bukan lawan sembarangan, sebenarnya bisa saja Souichirou mengatasinya meski ia seorang diri, tapi dengan tuan putri di dekatnya, itu hal yang sulit..." jawab Satsuki membuka salah satu file ada di tasnya "prioritas utama kita saat ini adalah menyelamatkan tuan putri dan Souichirou, kita harus temukan mereka berdua... setelah itu, akan kujelaskan apa itu Homunculus dan Valhalla Project karena itu semua tertulis di dalam file ini... jika sampai ada salah satu dari kalian yang bertemu dengan Homunculus, jangan ragu, larilah?! Kalian tak boleh melawannya, lari sejauh mungkin dari mereka...".

Sementara itu, di dalam hutan, Ouka sadar dan menemukan dirinya diselimuti oleh jubah militer Souichirou "ini, dimana aku?".

"kita ada di tengah hutan setelah terjatuh ke sungai di distrik 3".

Ouka menoleh ke atas dimana Souichirou tengah memeras kemeja putihnya, sehingga Ouka terbelalak melihat tubuh Souichirou yang telanjang dada. Semua bekas luka di tubuh Souichirou terlihat, termasuk bekas luka yang melingkari leher, bekas luka bakar di bahu kanan dan cap budak perang di pinggul kiri.

"Souichirou... bekas luka di tubuhmu itu...".

"oh, ini... bekas luka dalam pertempuran yang kualami selama ini... menakutkan?".

Ouka menggelengkan kepala "menurutku itu menyakitkan... apa kau baik-baik saja dengan semua bekas luka itu?".

Souichirou memakai kembali kemejanya "tak apa, ini bukti kalau saya masih hidup...".

Ouka melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Souichirou ketika Souichirou menggendongnya dan mencari jalan keluar.

Tiba-tiba, Souichirou berlari dan meminta Ouka mempererat genggamannya padanya "pegang erat-erat dan jangan tengok ke belakang, tuan putri... ada yang mengejar kita...".

Homunculus yang mengamati mereka diam diam mulai bermunculan, Souichirou hanya bisa berlari sambil menggendong Ouka, sesekali ia mengarahkan offensive zaiphon untuk menghalau mereka.

* * *

Di tepi hutan, ke-3 dayang diminta menunggu di hawkzille.

"kalian yakin, mencari di tengah hutan hanya dengan kalian berempat?" ujar Ohruri yang memegangi Isabella.

"dengan begini kami lebih bebas bergerak, tapi jika kami tak kembali sampai matahari terbenam, baru kalian bisa mengirim pasukan bantuan ke dalam hutan" ujar Keith.

"meskipun Keith bisa mencari dengan kemampuan pelacaknya, agak sulit jika jejak mereka tak berbekas karena masuk ke air, kan?" ujar Hakuren.

"tak apa, Satsuki memiliki radar untuk mencari keberadaan mereka berdua" ujar Kasumi menunjuk Satsuki.

"karena dalam tubuh Ouka-sama ada Raphael's Eye dan dalam tubuh Souchirou ada Michael's Eye, alat ini juga sudah kutambahkan dengan alat pemancar yang diberikan oleh kak Chitose berupa pendeteksi gelombang otak dan frekuensi detak jantung, jadi kita bisa saja mendeteksi keduanya" ujar Satsuki menyalakan radarnya "jarak mereka sekitar 120 km dalam radius 500 km dengan posisi kita sebagai pusatnya...".

"arah mana?" ujar Keith.

"di arah jam 1, situasi darurat, kuizinkan kau memakai kekuatanmu, Mad Dog..." ujar Satsuki melirik Keith.

Keith menyeringai dan melepas jubah militernya "dasar, kau yang tanggung jawab, ya".

Detik berikutnya, Keith berubah wujud menjadi serigala yang ukurannya lebih besar dari sapi.

"cepat naik!?" ujar Satsuki mengulurkan tangannya pada Hakuren.

Setelah Satsuki, Hakuren dan Kasumi naik ke atasnya, Keith berlari memasuki hutan dengan instruksi arah dari Satsuki yang makin lama makin bergeser, hingga akhirnya mereka berada pada satu garis lurus vertikal.

"arah jam 3, mereka berdua berhenti bergerak..." ujar Satsuki.

Begitu tiba di tempat yang dimaksud, mereka malah menemukan sebuah bangunan berbentuk setengah bola, sebuah bangunan yang terbengkalai.

Keith menyentuhkan wajahnya ke tangan Hakuren sehingga Hakuren bisa mendengar kata hati Keith _"apa kita harus berpencar?"_.

Saat hal ini disampaikan oleh Hakuren, Satsuki memberi sebuah alat komunikasi pada Kasumi "kau dan Keith tetaplah disini, berjagalah jika ada orang yang mencurigakan keluar dari sini... aku dan Hakuren akan masuk ke dalam, kami akan segera menghubungi kalian jika kami butuh bantuan...".

Kasumi menganggukkan kepala "hati-hati".

Sebelum masuk ke dalam bangunan, Satsuki mengeluarkan tongkat Hermes miliknya yang telah dimodifikasi sebagai senjata, yaitu ukiran ular di tongkat itu dapat menjadi tali busur sedangkan anak panahnya berupa listrik yang berasal dari zaiphon yang dipadatkan.

Mata di tongkat Hermes itu dapat mengeluarkan cahaya lampu hanya dengan memasukkan zaiphon ke dalam tongkat itu. Begitu mereka berdua menelusuri lebih dalam, ternyata tempat itu adalah bekas laboratorium penelitian yang kini jadi bangunan terbengkalai.

"temukan tuan putri dan Souichirou, lalu bawa mereka keluar... ada satu misi yang harus kuselesaikan diam-diam, sesuai perintah kak Chitose" ujar Satsuki menyerahkan radar dan alat komunikasi pada Hakuren.

"...misi apa yang harus kau lakukan itu?" tanya Hakuren menerima radar dan alat komunikasi itu.

"...memusnahkan peninggalan sejarah hitam dunia kedokteran, akan kuledakkan laboratorium ini, jadi segeralah keluar setelah kau menemukan mereka berdua..." ujar Satsuki berlari ke bawah bangunan.

Hakuren berhasil menemukan Souichirou dan Ouka, dia menyaksikan semuanya, saat Ouka hampir tertusuk beberapa pipa besi yang jatuh dari atas akibat serangan para Homunculus, dan saat Souichirou melindungi Ouka dengan tubuhnya. Akibat tertusuk beberapa pipa besi di kedua lengan, kaki dan tubuhnya, Souichirou memuntahkan sejumlah darah yang mengenai wajah dan baju Ouka.

Souichirou tersenyum dan memegang wajah Ouka "maaf, tuan putri... tubuh anda... jadi terkotori...".

"SOUICHIROU?!" teriak Hakuren dan Ouka bersamaan melihat Souichirou jatuh terkulai, ia hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Hakuren memakai zaiphonnya untuk mematahkan pipa besi di tubuh Souichirou dan menahan pendarahan dengan sobekan kain _"pipa besi yang terlanjur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya hanya bisa dikeluarkan dengan operasi, ia harus segera ditangani Satsuki..."_.

Souichirou menggenggam erat lengan Hakuren dan menyerahkan rosario hitam yang terkalung di dadanya "tolong kembalikan ini... pada adikku... dan bawa tuan putri... keluar... tinggalkan aku disini... kumohon...".

"jangan bercanda!? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada..." ujar Hakuren menggenggam tangan Souichirou dan terbelalak saat tangan Souichirou terkulai lemas ke lantai, pandangan matanya kosong.

Hakuren mengecek radar dimana detak jantung Souichirou memang sudah berhenti, sama seperti saat ia memeriksa sendiri kondisi Souichirou.

"DASAR BODOH!?" ujar Hakuren meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke lantai sekuat tenaga dan menutupi kedua matanya, ia segera memanggul Ouka keluar sambil menangis.

Setelah menemukan jalan keluar, Hakuren menekan tombol alat komunikasi "Satsuki, sudah ketemu?! Kami akan segera lompat keluar?!".

" _okay"_ ujar suara Satsuki di seberang sana.

Begitu Hakuren melompat dari lantai 2 dan Satsuki keluar dari pintu depan, bangunan itu luluh lantak akibat ledakan. Hakuren menceritakan semuanya, tak ada satupun dari Keith, Kasumi dan Satsuki yang bisa menyalahkan apa yang terjadi pada Souichirou barusan, terlebih ketika mereka melihat banyaknya darah yang menempel pada tubuh Ouka yang terlihat sangat shock.

Satsuki memegang kedua bahu Ouka "tuan putri, darah yang menempel di tubuh anda ini... ini semua...".

"semuanya... darah Souichirou... maaf... maaf..." isak Ouka.

"ayo, kita kembali..." ujar Satsuki.

Setibanya di hawkzille dan melanjutkan penerbangan menuju God House distrik 3, di dalam kamarnya dimana mereka semua berkumpul, Ouka menceritakan apa yang terjadi dalam hutan tadi. Merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka, Souichirou mempercepat langkahnya dan tiba di depan bangunan terbengkalai. Dalam bangunan, setelah menyembunyikan Ouka di tempat yang ia rasa aman, Souichirou melawan puluhan Homunculus itu hingga hanya tersisa 1 orang. Tapi satu orang ini sangatlah licik, ia menyadari keberadaan Ouka sehingga ia menyerang Ouka dan selanjutnya seperti yang disaksikan Hakuren.

"maafkan aku... gara-gara aku..." isak Ouka.

Di luar dugaan, Satsuki terlihat sangat tenang, ia menepuk bahu Ouka "tuan putri, tenang dan tarik napas yang dalam... ini bukan salah anda, jadi jangan salahkan diri anda, dan anda tak seharusnya minta maaf. Sudah kewajiban Souichirou untuk melindungi anda dan jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda, anda pikir siapa yang akan paling merasa bersalah karena tak bisa melindungi anda?", Satsuki mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dalam tasnya, sebuah buku hitam yang tebal "dan... sesuai janjiku, akan kujelaskan apa itu Valhalla Project dan Homunculus... yang merupakan sejarah kelam di dunia kedokteran kekaisaran Barsburg... dengan satu syarat, tolong kalian tutup mulut atas apa yang kalian dengar".

Valhalla Project adalah suatu eksperimen rahasia yang dilakukan oleh sebuah kelompok peneliti yang bekerja sama membuat Homunculus, yaitu manusia buatan.

"para ilmuwan gila ini bekerja sama dengan kemiliteran yang bertujuan untuk membuat pasukan manusia sementara para ilmuwan juga meneliti cara untuk mendapatkan keabadian... hal ini bertentangan dengan Order, sehingga Order mengirim sebuah tim penyelidik yang dipimpin para uskup yang berpengalaman bertarung... pemimpin ekspedisi pemusnahan ini adalah uskup Fair Kreuz... aku menemukan file berisi daftar kelinci percobaan mereka dalam Valhalla Project termasuk siapa saja Homunculus itu, mulai dari yang gagal dan mati hingga yang berhasil dan masih hidup... dan salah satu Homunculus itu adalah... kami berempat... aku, Kasumi, Keith dan Souichirou, meski berasal dari laboratorium yang berbeda, Kal mengambil Souichirou sementara kepala staff Chitose mengadopsiku dan Keith, sementara Kasumi, orang tuanya adalah peneliti di laboratorium itu...".

Kasumi tertawa sinis "dan mereka menggunakanku, anak mereka sendiri, sebagai kelinci percobaan".

Satsuki kembali menjelaskan, Homunculus macam apa yang dibuat para peneliti itu "terdapat 4 kelas yang mereka buat, yaitu Beast, Humanoid, Angel dan Devil... Beast adalah campuran gen hewan dan manusia, sehingga dia bisa mengubah wujudnya menjadi hewan, seperti Keith. Humanoid tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa, hanya saja mereka memiliki otak jenius dan kemampuan fisik di atas kemampuan manusia rata-rata berkat kode genetik di dalam tubuh mereka yang telah ditingkatkan seperti Kasumi. Untukku dan Souichirou, aku termasuk kelas Angel dan Souichirou termasuk kelas Devil, yang kami dapatkan sama meski kami bertolak belakang... kelas Angel pada dasarnya diciptakan untuk menandingi wadah Michael's Eye dan Raphael's Eye... sedangkan kelas Devil sengaja diciptakan untuk membunuh kelas lain yang tak mau menurut, pendeknya... kelas Devil adalah manusia yang dijadikan senjata biologis... hanya ini yang bisa kujelaskan pada kalian, sebab kami juga masih dalam tahap penyelidikan, terutama untuk kelas Angel dan kelas Devil... pihak kekaisaran Barsburg hanya memberi dua pilihan untuk kami, kami menurut pada mereka, atau kami mati...".

Keith beranjak "...dimana Scarlet?".

"kami letakkan di sel tahanan" ujar Kikune.

"begitu? akan kuinterogasi dia, kalian berdua istirahatlah..." ujar Keith menepuk kepala Kasumi dan Satsuki.

Satsuki meletakkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas "aku harus membuat laporan keadaan yang harus kuberikan untuk kepala staff Chitose, jika ada perlu, aku ada di kamar...".

Kasumi yang dari tadi diam ikut beranjak "ah, aku juga harus membuat laporanku... kalau kau sudah selesai, aku ada di kamarku, Keith...".

"apa-apaan? Meski baru saja ada teman mereka yang terbunuh, mereka tetap kembali bekerja?" ujar Gyokuran.

"dingin sekali..." ujar Ohruri.

"begitukah? aku tidak yakin kalau mereka baik-baik saja saat ini..." ujar Hakuren beranjak keluar memeriksa keadaan.

Sesuai ucapan Hakuren, saat ke-3 dayang, Hakuren dan Ouka memeriksa keadaan, di depan sel tahanan Keith berusaha menahan amarah "tertawalah, pria yang kau benci itu sudah mati...".

"...kau bercanda, kan? mana mungkin anak iblis itu bisa mati semudah ini" ujar Scarlet yang akhirnya bereaksi.

"dia mati saat berusaha melindungi tuan putri dari serangan salah satu temanmu, seharusnya kau senang karena balas dendammu berhasil, kan?" ujar Keith dengan suara bergetar.

"yang benar saja... aku tak terima kalau dia mati semudah ini?!" sahut Scarlet memegangi jeruji penjara.

"sayangnya itu benar... aku sendiri yang melihatnya..." ujar Hakuren yang ikut masuk ke dalam "jika kau masih tak percaya, silahkan kau tanyakan pada tuan putri... bagaimana Souichirou meninggal di hadapan kami berdua, setelah tubuhnya tertusuk pipa besi yang hampir mengenai tuan putri...".

Melihat Scarlet meringkuk di pojokan setelah menatap Hakuren dengan ekspresi shock, Keith menepuk bahu Hakuren "terima kasih...".

Saat Keith masuk ke kamar Kasumi, kamar itu gelap gulita sehingga Keith menyalakan lampu kamar dan menemukan Kasumi meringkuk sambil bersandar di bawah ranjang "laporanmu sudah selesai?".

"sudah kukirim, tapi kak Chitose menyuruhku istirahat sejenak" gumam Kasumi.

Keith berlutut di hadapan Kasumi "kau bisa memelukku sekarang...".

Kasumi langsung melompat ke pelukan Keith dan menangis sejadi-jadinya sementara Keith memeluk Kasumi dengan tubuh bergetar. Ouka yang mencemaskan kondisi Satsuki, menemukan Satsuki ada di depan kamar Isabella.

Isabella menarik roknya sehingga Satsuki tersenyum sambil jongkok di depan Isabella "ada apa, tuan putri?".

"kenapa kakak nggak nangis? Padahal kan nggak apa-apa kalau kakak menangis saat kakak memang sedang sedih..." ujar Isabella memegang wajah Satsuki.

Satsuki menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, saat air matanya menetes, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu kecil Isabella dan memeluk Isabella dengan tubuh bergetar "boleh kakak memelukmu? sebentar saja, ya...".

Isabella hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Satsuki yang menangis di bahunya yang kecil.

Hakuren kembali ke kamarnya, bersandar di pintu kamar dan terduduk lemas, saat melihat rosario hitam yang ada di sakunya, Hakuren menggenggam erat rosario hitam itu "apa yang harus kukatakan pada Maria, dasar brengsek... aku berharap seseorang membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini".

* * *

 **.**

 **.- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : jadi... (mengeluarkan kotak tissu dan kantung plastik) ada yang butuh ini?

Ouka : dua-duanya... (muntah di dalam kantung plastik dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tisu)

Author : kau sudah berjuang keras, Ouka-chan~ (tersenyum puas)

Hakuren : (wajah pucat pasi) dasar Author sinting, sejak kapan cerita ini jadi genre Gore?

Author : (menunjukkan beberapa adegan yang terbilang sadis di komik) oh ya? tapi menurutku beberapa adegan ini tak kalah sadisnya, seperti saat Castor terpotong tangannya, etc... etc... kau masih pucat karena adegan tadi?

Hakuren : kau tak bilang kalau aku akan terlibat dan melihat semuanya?!

Maria : (mengelus kepala Hakuren dan menyodorkan obat mual) cep cep cep... perlu obat maag juga?

Hakuren : (menerima obat itu) thanks

Keith : tapi beneran deh, ceritanya akhirnya gimana, nih? Masa tokoh utamanya mati?

Author : memangnya aku menyatakan kalau tokoh utamanya sudah fix mati sehingga cerita ini berakhir? Belum, masih ada Ouka-chan sebagai Heroine... sebagai permintaan maaf, kukasih spoiler deh... chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan sudut pandang Ouka, akan ada pertemuan antara Frau, Maria dan Ouka... untuk Hakuren dan Maria, masih kupikir-pikir dulu lah, ya~ see you next chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Chapter** **11** **:** **District 4 (Atonement)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Pagi harinya di God House distrik 4 setelah menjalani perjamuan makan malam bersama calon tunangannya di distrik 4, Ouka kabur dan berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Di jembatan dimana ia tengah berjalan-jalan, tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Mikage si fyurung dan Maria. Saat Maria ingin mengantarnya pulang setelah insiden kecil, tak sengaja ia dan Maria tertangkap Warsfail dan terjebak di rumah kaca yang diselimuti es. Di akhir pertemuan mereka berdua, keduanya saling berjanji untuk bertemu kembali, tanpa mereka sadari kalau mereka berdua berasal dari kedua kerajaan yang saling bertentangan.

* * *

Lindzel Claude, tunangan Ouka di distrik 4 menyambutnya dengan ramah, begitu pula keluarga yang berdiam di kediaman God House distrik 4 ini. Ketegangan masih terasa di antara Satsuki, Kasumi dan Keith sedangkan Hakuren lebih memikirkan kondisi Ouka dan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Maria nanti, jika ia dan Maria bertemu dan Maria menanyakan perihal kakaknya.

" _Maria baru saja kehilangan Mikage, dan sekarang ia harus kehilangan Souichirou... tidak hanya Maria, kali ini uskup Frau juga pasti sangat terpukul..."_ pikir Hakuren memandangi kertas kosong di atas mejanya, meletakkan pena di atas kertas setelah ia melihat surat terakhir dari Maria _"terakhir, Maria dan uskup Frau ada di distrik 6 dan syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja saat ini... tunggu, ada yang aneh... jika Souichirou memang kelinci percobaan kelas Devil di salah satu laboratorium yang meneliti Homunculus, lalu bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa ada di keluarga Maria dan uskup Frau sebagai saudara mereka?"_.

Setelah memutuskan agar dia menyelidiki soal ini begitu ia ada di distrik 7 dan berkunjung kembali ke Order, Hakuren pergi ke ruang makan dan mendampingi Ouka bersama yang lain seperti biasa.

Ketika tunangannya menanyakan soal tipe laki-laki seperti apa yang disukai oleh Ouka, Ouka terdiam sebelum dia tersenyum "ah, entahlah... aku tak terlalu memikirkan soal itu...".

Tiba-tiba, terlintas bayangan Souichirou di benaknya sehingga Ouka sendiri merasa heran _"ada apa denganku?"_.

Ketika di meja disuguhkan menu utama, yaitu daging domba yang dimasak chef ala sate, dimana daging itu ditusuk dengan sumpit perak panjang, Ouka dan Hakuren teringat apa yang mereka lihat di distrik 3 sehingga keduanya langsung beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Ouka keluar dari toilet dengan wajah pucat dan menutupi mulutnya dengan sapu tangan "maaf, entah kenapa rasanya mual... aku ingin tidur saja...".

Saat Gyokuran membantu Ouka berjalan ke kamarnya, Hakuren baru saja keluar dari toilet dengan wajah pucat sehabis muntah "untuk sementara aku tak mau melihat daging di atas meja makan apalagi memakannya...".

"kau baik-baik saja? Aku punya obat pereda mual jika kau mau" ujar Satsuki menyerahkan obat yang ia serahkan pada Ouka tadi.

"terima kasih ganyak" ujar Hakuren menerima obat itu.

"pemandangan yang langka, nih" ujar Keith terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Satsuki "tak kusangka aku bisa melihat dokter satu ini dekat dengan anggota keluarga Oak? Ada angin apa?".

"sebagai dokter, wajar jika memberikan obat pada pasien, kan?" sahut Satsuki menepis tangan Keith.

"benar, sih... tapi kau bertingkah baik pada Oak adalah pemandangan yang langka, jika Souichirou ada disini, dia pasti akan menyeringai melihat hal tadi..." ujar Keith terkekeh.

Setelah Ouka masuk ke kamarnya, ia terduduk lemas dan meringkuk di depan pintu, menangis tanpa suara sementara Kururu dan Isabella berusaha menghiburnya (Setsuka saat ini dipegang oleh Satsuki). Dalam kamarnya, Satsuki menghubungi Chitose menggunakan bola kristal sebagai video call dengan zaiphon dan melaporkan apa yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

"apa benar-benar sudah hilang detak jantung dan frekuensi gelombang otaknya?".

"benar...".

"bagaimana dengan reaksi Michael's Eye? Siapa tahu alat itu rusak akibat serangan yang didapatkan tubuhnya?".

Satsuki merutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa tak terpikir olehnya.

"segera periksa dan cari dia dengan mendeteksi sinyal dari Michael's Eye dengan bantuan Raphael's Eye!? Aku akan segera kesana!?".

"baik, kak?! terima kasih!?".

Tapi sayangnya keesokan harinya, saat Satsuki ingin memeriksa Ouka sekaligus mengecek kondisi Raphael's Eye dan mendeteksi keberadaan Michael's Eye, Ouka menghilang dari kamarnya.

"bagaimana bisa tuan putri hilang tanpa jejak?!" ujar Gyokuran.

"bahkan di tengah penjagaan kita, tuan putri hebat juga..." ujar Kasumi.

"tuan putri memang membawa tongkat anti orang mesum buatanku, tapi aku tetap cemas jika mengingat apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini dan juga peristiwa pengintipan tadi malam" ujar Kikune.

"sepertinya tuan putri lelah dengan berbagai macam protokol" ujar Ohruri.

"terserah, sih... tapi selagi kalian bertiga ngobrol disini, Hakuren sudah pergi duluan..." ujar Satsuki menunjuk anggota mereka yang hilang dalam sekejap.

"kita juga harus mencari tuan putri... Keith, endus baunya?!" ujar Kasumi.

"tidak bisa di kota ini..." ujar Keith yang memakai masker "entah kenapa di seisi kota dipenuhi dupa, dupa itu memiliki campuran semacam obat ilusi, aku yang punya daya penciuman yang lebih parah dari anjing ini tak tahan dengan baunya...".

"kelihatannya efeknya lebih kuat pada manusia, kurasa wajar saja jika ada orang yang bahkan pingsan karena bau dupa itu... masalahnya, saya dengar ada banyak kasus penculikan di tengah kota ini, bagaimana jika tuan putri terlibat?" ujar seorang wanita berambut biru keperakan dan bermata hijau yang usianya sekitar 20-an, wanita itu menggendong Isabella.

"...kau siapa?" ujar semua audiens, kecuali Isabella yang lengket dengan wanita itu.

"masa tak ada yang mengenalinya? Dia Setsuka..." ujar Isabella tersenyum lebar "pas bangun tidur, tahu-tahu dia jadi manusia...".

"HAH!?" ujar semua audiens lagi.

"kenapa kau bisa jadi manusia!?" ujar Gyokuran.

"tunggu, mungkinkah kau... salah satu dari suku naga langit? Kudengar naga dari suku naga langit dapat mengubah sosok mereka menjadi manusia, tapi suku naga langit sangat langka sehingga sebagian orang menganggap mereka hanya mitos" ujar Kikune.

"KEREN?!" ujar Ohruri dengan mata berbinar.

"tenang saja, dengan penciuman bangsa naga yang tajam, tuan putri pasti bisa kutemukan dengan mudah... lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada master untuk menjaga tuan putri selama master tak ada" ujar Setsuka.

* * *

 _Ouka's POV..._

Entah kenapa aku teringat apa yang terjadi di hari itu, aku kembali melihatnya dalam mimpiku. Setelah menyembunyikanku, Souichirou bertarung mati-matian hingga tubuhnya berlumuran darah musuhnya, dia tak gentar sama sekali. Hanya dengan zaiphon offensive, dia mengalahkan semua musuhnya hingga hanya tersisa 3 orang. Saat salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkap dan menyanderaku, Souichirou terpaksa diam karena ancaman mereka. Kukira tadinya mereka akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melukai bahkan membunuh Souichirou atau aku, tapi tak disangka ternyata mereka malah mengajak Souichirou untuk bergabung dengan mereka di tentara revolusi, pasukan pemberontak yang bertentangan dengan Kekaisaran Barsburg.

"aku sudah mencari tahu tentangmu, sayang sekali jika kemampuanmu digunakan hanya untuk jadi anjing peliharaan kekaisaran Barsburg...".

"jika kau sudah mencari tahu tentangku, harusnya kau tahu kalau aku paling benci diperintah oleh orang yang tak tahu diri sepertimu... bahkan jika dia lebih lemah dariku!?" ujar Souichirou membunuh 2 Homunculus yang menawanku dan merebutku dari tangan musuk.

Kulihat dari balik punggung Souichirou, Homunculus terakhir yang adalah pimpinan Assassin itu berteriak geram "dasar pembunuh saudara!? kenapa kau malah memilih untuk melindungi gadis itu!? gadis itu telah menghancurkan segalanya dalam perang Raggs!? Jika kau memang keturunan Raggs, kenapa kau malah melindunginya meski kau tahu wanita itu adalah pemegang Raphael's Eye!?".

Apa? Souichirou keturunan Raggs? Saat aku menatapnya, kulihat Souichirou tertawa sinis dan mengeluarkan zaiphon "lalu... memangnya kenapa? mengenai apa yang kau katakan, aku sudah tahu semuanya sejak lama, tapi gadis di belakangku ini tidak tahu apa-apa...".

Apa maksudnya? Apa yang diketahui oleh Souichirou tapi tak diketahui olehku? Apa yang telah kulakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku? Semua pertanyaanku tak bisa terjawab karena Souichirou terlanjur pergi dan menyisakan tanda tanya besar dalam hatiku, menyisakan luka yang menganga di hatiku... kami tak bisa menyalahkan kematiannya yang begitu mendadak karena dia lakukan itu semua demi melindungiku... malam tadi, aku memimpikan apa yang telah kulakukan saat perang Raggs... aku sebagai pemilik Raphael's Eye telah digunakan sebagai senjata militer, membuat genangan darah memenuhi kerajaan Raggs... terhadap Souichirou, aku...

"kenapa kau menangis?".

Aku terkejut dan refleks menoleh ke samping, dimana seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang yang panjangnya sepinggang dengan sebagian rambut dijepit di atas dan sebagian dibiarkan terurai, terlihat sepasang sayap di belakangnya, sepasang bola mata jade (emerald eye) yang langka itu menatapku cemas, meski kami baru bertemu.

 _Ouka's POV End..._

* * *

Ouka tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil "ah, mataku hanya kelilipan...".

Maria menghampiri Ouka, menyeka air mata Ouka dengan sapu tangannya dan tersenyum, lalu bertopang dagu di jembatan sambil melihat ke bawah kota "mulai dingin, ya...".

"Maria-chan, kalau pergi diam-diam begini, nanti kita dimarahi kakakmu, lho..." ujar Mikage yang naik ke atas kepala Maria.

"aku sudah meninggalkan surat, kok~ jadi kurasa tak masalah jika aku pergi jalan-jalan pagi, kan? habis, kakak tidur mati begitu gara-gara kebanyakan berburu semalam..." gerutu Maria.

"wah, kau punya fyurung juga?!" ujar Ouka terkejut.

Maria tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan "iya, namanya Mikage... perkenalkan, namaku Maria".

Ouka balas tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Maria "namaku Ouka, dan fyurung hitam milikku ini Kururu...".

Meski sempat berpisah, Ouka yang ditangkap penagih hutang kakinya, ditolong oleh Maria yang menginjak wajah penagih hutang itu.

"maaf ya, tapi jika kau menangkap kaki anak perempuan seperti tadi, rok kami bisa tersingkap, kan?" ujar Maria tersenyum lebar.

"Maria-chan, jangan dihajar semua" ujar Mikage yang menyemburkan api ke wajah beberapa orang yang hendak menghajarnya sehingga orang-orang itu kabur.

Ouka yang masih kaget, berterima kasih pada Maria yang menolongnya "kau kuat sekali meski kau perempuan...".

"aku tidak kuat, kok... kedua kakak laki-lakiku lebih kuat dariku..." ujar Maria yang mengantar Ouka pulang.

"Maria-chan, setelah mengantar Ouka-chan pulang, kita langsung kembali ya... bisa-bisa kakak anda ngamuk nanti" ujar Mikage.

Kururu yang mendengar ucapan Mikage langsung mengomel "tidak sopan sekali kau bicara di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari kepala nona Ouka?!".

"Kururu, diamlah..." ujar Ouka menoleh ke arah Maria "jadi, kau punya dua kakak laki-laki? Keduanya dimana?".

"ah, saat ini yang satu sedang tak bersama kami, dia bekerja di kemiliteran sedangkan aku dan kakak sulungku melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi benua tapi keduanya sama-sama overprotektif, sih..." ujar Maria.

Mendengar Maria melakukan perjalanan dalam rangka pencarian jati diri, Ouka tersenyum dan menunduk sesaaat "begitu, ya... sama denganku... aku ingin jadi dokter, tapi ayahku menentang keinginanku bahkan dia menetapkan tunangan untukku, aku tidak suka itu...".

Mengetahui apa alasan Ouka senang berjalan seorang diri di tengah kota, Maria tersenyum "jadi itu pilar utama agar kau bisa menolong orang, ya...".

"aku hanya ingin mencintai seseorang dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati... Maria sendiri, apa pilar utamamu untuk menolong orang lain?".

"aku...".

Belum sempat Maria menjawab pertanyaan Ouka, Barl si rentenir yang tadi ditendang wajahnya oleh Maria kembali mengejar mereka sehingga mereka kembali melarikan diri. Namun di tepi kota, keduanya ditangkap oleh Rem, untungnya Mikage yang berhasil lari dari wars itu karena tubuh yang kecil menemui Frau dan memberitahu tempat Maria dan Ouka berada. Di tengah usaha Maria menghancurkan koleksi di rumah kaca milik Rem, Ouka memberikan zaiphonnya dan mereka berdua berhasil menghancurkan koleksi di rumah kaca itu.

"jembatannya!?" ujar Ouka memegangi tangan Maria.

"KYAA?!" teriak Maria dan Ouka bersamaan saat mereka jatuh dari atas menuju jembatan yang rubuh.

"dasar gadis kecil, jangan jauh-jauh main petak umpetnya, kucari kesana kemari, tahu..." ujar Frau yang menenteng Ouka dan Maria sebelum keduanya jatuh membentur tanah.

"kak Frau?! Mikage juga... kok bisa disini?" ujar Maria.

"apa ada yang salah jika seorang kakak menolong adiknya yang sedang kesulitan? Mikage memberitahuku kalau kau ada disini...".

Setelah Frau menurunkan mereka berdua, Frau mencubit pipi Maria "jangan menghilang tiba-tiba!? kalau kau kenapa-kenapa seperti sekarang di saat aku tak bisa menolongmu, bagaimana!? Jangan membuatku cemas terus?!".

Saat Frau memeluknya, Maria menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan tersenyum lebar, air matanya hampir menetes karena senang "ampun... aku benar-benar punya kakak yang overprotektif... maaf karena membuatmu cemas, kak...".

Ouka mengatupkan kedua tangannya, menatap Maria dan Frau dengan mata berbinar-binar "kasih sayang antara kakak adik yang sangat mengharukan...".

"bukan begitu!? dia cuma overprotektif padaku!?" ujar Maria mendorong Frau dengan wajah memerah.

"Maria, tak usah malu..." ujar Ouka tertawa.

Di ruang bawah tanah, mereka bertiga menemukan taman bunga eden yang dimekarkan dengan menggunakan manusia yang sudah menjadi mayat di ruangan itu.

"semuanya mundur, ya" ujar Maria yang bersiap melemparkan bom di tangannya.

"apa itu? bom buatan zaiphonmu?" ujar Frau.

"bukan, ini dari uskup Labrador" ujar Maria yang terlanjur melempar bom itu ketika Frau hendak menahannya.

Secepat kilat, Frau menangkap Maria dan Ouka plus kedua fyurung dan berlari keluar. Begitu Frau berhasil melompat keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, ruang bawah tanah itu meledak, membuat Ouka dan Maria bengong karena mereka bisa saja ikut mati jika Frau tak cepat-cepat membawa mereka keluar. Saat Frau melihat wajah Maria yang pucat dan hendak bertanya, Maria terlanjur pingsan. Jauh di tempat yang aman, Maria sadar dan melihat Ouka menatapnya cemas.

"Maria, syukurlah kau tak apa-apa?!" ujar Ouka memeluk Maria dan hampir menangis.

"kepalamu sakit lagi?" ujar Frau memeriksa kepala Maria "mana coba... tak ada luka, sih... tadi nggak kebentur, kan?".

"aku sudah tak apa-apa, kak... hanya pusing sedikit tadi, biasa kan..." ujar Maria memegangi kepalanya.

"yakin? Tapi kalau kau bilang gitu sih, ya sudah..." ujar Frau menghela napas lega.

"uskup Frau, Maria, kenapa kalian baik sekali dan mau menolongku meski kita baru bertemu?" ujar Ouka.

"dimana ada gadis yang butuh pertolongan, disitu aku akan muncul" ujar Frau yang kemudian dijitak oleh Maria.

"mohon maaf, sikapnya yang playboy ini sulit diatur... oh iya, ini sekaligus menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, Ouka... kurasa kita tak perlu alasan untuk menolong orang lain... manusia tak bisa hidup sendirian, kita hidup karena sebuah alasan dan ingin agar hidup kita berguna jadi bukankah wajar jika kita menolong orang tanpa pamrih?" ujar Maria yang tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba Ouka menangis sehingga Maria dan Frau terkejut dan bingung.

"oh, maaf... aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri... belakangan ini aku jadi cengeng..." ujar Ouka menyeka air matanya dan tertawa.

Maria memegang wajah Ouka dan menyeka air mata Ouka dengan ibu jarinya "Ouka, tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum jika kau sedang tak ingin tersenyum... jika kau ingin menangis, menangis saja, jangan ditahan... jika kau terus menahannya, justru akan semakin sakit dan semakin sulit menangis nantinya... lebih baik kau menangis sepuasnya sekarang agar bisa tersenyum di hari esok...".

"lihat siapa yang bicara saat ini? aku khawatir setengah mati saat kau mati-matian menahan air matamu setelah pacarmu itu meninggal, sekarang sudah bisa jujur pada diri sendiri..." ujar Frau terkekeh sebelum menyeka air matanya karena terharu.

"kakak!?" pekik Maria dengan wajah memerah.

"Maria, uskup Frau, apa aku bisa meminta pengakuan dosa dan meminta pengampunan disini dan sekarang?" tanya Ouka.

"tentu saja" ujar Frau tersenyum dan memegang rosarionya.

"sekedar saran, lain kali jika ada masalah yang membuatmu gundah, lebih baik kau ceritakan pada orang lain yang kau percaya, Ouka, sebab itu akan membuatmu merasa lega" ujar Maria tersenyum dan menunjuk Frau "aku biasa bersikap begitu pada kedua kakakku, kalau ada yang tak kusukai dari mereka berdua, biasanya akan kukatakan terus terang... malah aku yang bungsu yang jadi penengah mereka berdua kalau lagi kelahi".

"itu karena memang si bocah sialan itu yang suka cari ribut denganku dan nggak mau jujur, beda denganmu yang cerewet" ujar Frau.

"oh, maaf, kami malah ribut... jadi, apa masalahmu, Ouka? Apa itu juga yang membuatmu menangis tadi pagi di jembatan?" tanya Maria yang memiting Frau kuat-kuat.

"kau memang peka, Maria... jadi..." ujar Ouka yang menceritakan kegundahan hatinya dengan menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai putri tentunya "bisa dibilang karena aku dibesarkan di lingkungan yang cukup berbahaya mengingat bisnis ayahku dan kondisi keluarga sejak aku kecil, ada beberapa penjaga yang ditempatkan untuk menjagaku... dan baru-baru ini, ada satu orang pengawalku yang meninggal… demi melindungiku... sejak bertemu dengannya inilah, timbul perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan...".

"perasaan yang seperti apa?" tanya Maria.

"pertama kali melihatnya, aku terkesan melihatnya, memang sih dia tampan tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkesan, lebih tepatnya mungkin karena aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tapi aku tak ingat dimana... para dayang dan orang di sekitarnya kecuali teman-temannya merasa takut padanya karena katanya dia orang yang menakutkan dan dingin, tapi bagiku dia sama sekali tak menakutkan... bagiku dia seperti sengaja membuat dinding pembatas agar tak ada yang mendekatinya... punggungnya yang begitu tegap dan lebar entah bagaimana terasa kesepian... awalnya aku merasa ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia karena penasaran, tapi sekarang... setelah dia meninggal karena melindungiku baru-baru ini, pikiranku sama sekali tak bisa lepas darinya..." ujar Ouka menyeka air matanya "aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padanya... aku sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi di satu sisi, aku takut kalau dia akan membenciku... karena dia sudah sangat menderita akibat ulah keluarga kami, dan tanpa kusadari... aku sudah sangat menyakitinya…".

"kau tak sadar kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, ya?" ujar Frau.

"kakak mah pasti mikirnya kesitu melulu..." ujar Maria menchop dahi Frau.

"eh, serius... jika kau memikirkan dia terus menerus dan saat dia tak ada di sampingmu meski baru sebentar, pasti akan timbul dalam pikiranmu, keinginan untuk bertemu lagi dan bertanya-tanya kapan bisa bertemu lagi, pertanda kau merindukannya... jika dalam diri kita timbul keinginan untuk menyentuhnya atau sekedar ingin berada di sampingnya dan ingin menjalani hari-hari bersamanya, atau tanpa kau sadari kau ingin melihat senyumannya lagi karena senyumannya selalu terbayang di benakmu, itu semua tanda-tanda kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya... tanda yang paling jelas adalah reaksi tubuhmu terutama detak jantungmu ketika bersamanya dan bersentuhan dengannya, bandingkan jika kau bersama orang lain, jika hanya padanya rasa itu berbeda, itulah cinta..." ujar Frau.

"kenapa malah jadi bicara soal cinta? Kita lagi bicara soal pengakuan dosa dan meminta pengampunan untuk Ouka" ujar Maria menoleh ke arah Ouka "eh, terus... apanya yang mau kau minta pengampunan?".

"ah, seperti yang kukatakan, bahwa tanpa kusadari aku sudah sangat melukainya, jadi apakah dewa akan mengampuniku?" ujar Ouka.

Frau mencium rosarionya dan menadahkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Ouka "akan selalu ada pengampunan dari dewa... bahkan untuk orang yang telah membunuh banyak orang sekalipun ada pengampunan, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu... semoga dewa memberkati jalanmu...".

"...Maria, maaf jika aku mengingatkanmu, tapi dari apa yang kudengar tadi jika aku tak salah ingat, kekasihmu..." ujar Ouka menoleh ke arah Maria.

Maria tersenyum sendu, tak ada air mata, hanya ada kesedihan dan kerinduan yang kuat "benar, baru-baru ini...".

"apa yang membuatmu bisa sekuat ini?".

"aku tidak kuat, seperti kataku... berkat kedua kakakku dan temanku, aku sadar, aku tak sendirian... seperti yang kubilang, saat itu aku berjanji padanya agar tak menangis lagi, tapi semakin aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku dan menahan air mataku, justru semakin sakit dan semakin besar lubang di hatiku... tapi seorang teman yang berharga memarahiku dan berkata bahwa aku boleh menangis... saat itu aku merasa pertahanan yang terbuat dari es itu pecah bersamaan dengan tangisanku... berkatnya aku merasa kalau aku boleh hidup dengan jujur dan melangkah maju agar aku tak menyesal dan kehilangan cahaya di masa depan... berkat dia, aku sadar kalau maksud janji agar aku tak menangis adalah agar aku tak terus bersedih atas kematiannya yang melindungiku karena masih ada kenangan yang indah bersamanya... dia mengajarkanku bahwa sebagai manusia, masih ada yang tersisa dari kita jadi jangan hanya menghitung apa yang hilang dari kita..." ujar Maria tersenyum lebar dan memegang kedua tangan Ouka sambil mengadu dahi "apapun dosa yang kita lakukan, selama kita berusaha menebusnya dan terus memberi manfaat pada orang lain, pasti kita bisa menebus dosa kita... manusia selama hidupnya bertemu dan berpisah dengan orang lain, dimanapun dan kapanpun, tapi setiap pertemuan mengajarkan kita akan banyak hal... itulah artinya hidup... jadi jangan beranggapan kalau dirimu tak bisa dimaafkan...".

Saat berpisah, Ouka memberikan sebuah surat dan sebelah antingnya pada Maria "anggap saja ini sebagai tanda mata dariku...".

"nona Ouka, itu kan peninggalan ibu anda?!" ujar Kururu.

"eh!? aku tak bisa menerima benda seberharga ini!?" sahut Maria.

"tak apa-apa, anggap saja ini sebagai tanda janji bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, ya? kau bisa kembalikan ini saat kau pergi ke distrik 1, sebagai gantinya nanti datanglah ke rumahku...".

"hm... kalau begitu..." gumam Maria kemudian melepas kalungnya dan memberikannya pada Ouka "sama sepertimu, tolong simpan ini baik-baik sebagai tanda mata agar kita bertemu lagi... nanti giwang peninggalan ibumu akan kukembalikan setelah kita bertemu dan ini kembali padaku...".

"cantiknya, kalung ini..." ujar Ouka melihat kalung dengan liontin berbentuk cangkang telur.

"sama sepertimu, ini peninggalan ibuku..." ujar Maria membuka liontin cangkang telur itu, saat malaikat kecil dalam liontin itu keluar, terdengar alunan musik.

"wah, semacam kotak musik, ya... cantik sekali, aku pasti menjaga dan menyimpannya baik-baik!?" ujar Ouka tersenyum lebar.

Setelah Maria dan Frau pergi menunggangi hawkzille mereka, Hakuren tiba dengan ngebut pakai hawkzille, dia terkejut melihat liontin yang ada di tangan Ouka "kotak musik itu!?".

"hebat sekali kau, bisa tahu ini kotak musik dengan sekali lihat, Hakuren!?".

"gadis itu... dimana pemiliknya!?" ujar Hakuren menoleh ke sekeliling.

"tuan putri, segeralah kembali..." ujar Setsuka dalam wujud manusia berlutut di hadapan Ouka "master Souichirou masih hidup...".

"...masih hidup?" ujar Ouka yang menutup mulutnya dan berkaca-kaca matanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : sip, kalian bisa sedikit lega sekarang...

Hakuren : apanya? Ujung-ujungnya aku nggak sempat ketemu Maria...

Author : tapi kalau kalian ketemu sekarang, yang ada nanti malah ribet urusannya... memang mau bilang apa sama Maria soal Souichirou? Mau lihat dia nangis lagi?

Hakuren : kh...

Satsuki : bisa jelaskan kenapa Setsuka jadi manusia? Ditambah lagi, entah kenapa dia mirip...

Ouka & ke-3 dayang : siapa?

Satsuki : (menoleh ke Author) mirip siapa, thor?

Author : yaelah, kirain sadar dia mirip siapa...

Maria : kok mirip dengan Souichirou versi perempuan?

Souichirou : (menutup mulut Maria) diam Mar, diam...

Frau : oh, yang itu... heboh sekali loh, pas kejadian...

Souichirou : (menendang Frau sekuat tenaga) tutup mulut!?

Ouka : soal apa, sih?

Author : nanti kujelaskan, yang jelas tiap Homunculus memiliki efek samping atas penggunaan kekuatan mereka yang akan berpengaruh pada wujud mereka, nanti kalian lihat sendiri maksud keteranganku ini di distrik 7... see you next chapter~


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Chapter** **12** **:** **District 5 (Truth)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Bersamaan dengan keberangkatan mereka ke distrik 5, Satsuki berhasil mendeteksi reaksi dari Michael's Eye berkat bantuan Ouka yang melakukan resonansi dengan Raphael's Eye untuk mendeteksi keberadaan mata malaikat lainnya. Mereka menemukan reaksi dari Michael's Eye dari dalam seekor naga yang tertidur di tengah hutan yang ada di belakang reruntuhan istana Raggs. Begitu mereka masuk ke hutan itu, mereka malah melihat kepingan masa lalu yang tak seharusnya tertinggal disana.

* * *

Beserta ke-3 dayang, Hakuren dan Setsuka menjemput Ouka.

Setsuka dalam wujud manusia berlutut di hadapan Ouka "tuan putri, segeralah kembali... masterku, tuan Souichirou masih hidup...".

"...masih hidup?" ujar Ouka yang menutup mulutnya dan berkaca-kaca matanya.

Di Labodzille, Ouka segera menemui Satsuki yang berada di laboratorium sekaligus klinik utama Labodzille "Satsuki, apa benar dia masih hidup?".

"kemungkinan 50 banding 50, mengingat tak ada reaksi dari Michael's Eye... jika majikan tempat mereka berdiam dalam bahaya, pasti dia akan bereaksi... dengan kejadian kemarin sesuai penuturan Hakuren, seharusnya Michael's Eye sudah keluar dilihat dari perangainya kecuali jika Souichirou menahannya..." ujar Chitose yang baru tiba "khusus kali ini, saya sendiri yang akan turun tangan".

"tapi detak jantung dan napasnya saat itu..." ujar Hakuren yang masih sulit percaya.

"lihat ini..." ujar Satsuki menunjuk monitor yang ia sambungkan dengan alat pendeteksi miliknya "gelombang otaknya masih ada dan frekuensinya masuk dalam kondisi koma... bisa dibilang kondisinya saat ini tidak begitu baik karena dia berada dalam posisi hidup dan mati, tapi dia masih hidup, setidaknya untuk saat ini...".

Chitose mengutak-atik computer sebelum menghubungi kopilot "lakukan pendaratan darurat di pekarangan reruntuhan kastil Raggs!? Masalah prosedur kita urus belakangan, biar aku yang tanggung jawab!?".

"tunggu dulu, maksudnya pemegang Michael's Eye adalah..." ujar Gyokuran seolah mewakili pertanyaan ke-2 rekannya dan Ouka.

"Michael's Eye saat ini tertanam dalam tubuh Souichirou, benar begitu, kan? orang yang tak layak bahkan akan hancur mentalnya jika menyentuh mata malaikat, itu hukum langit yang tak bisa diganggu gugat... berarti Michael's Eye mengakuinya sebagai majikannya... lebih tepatnya majikan aslinya?" ujar Hakuren.

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, nak?" tanya Chitose memegang dagu Hakuren "kelihatannya kau anak yang cerdas, tapi sebelumnya kusarankan kau tak banyak mulut karena kau bisa mati~".

Hakuren menghela napas dan melipat tangan "...berpasangan dengan Raphael's Eye yang hanya bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh perempuan, Michael's Eye hanya bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh laki-laki... tapi kenapa Michael's Eye bisa masuk ke tubuh perempuan sebelum dia masuk ke dalam tubuh Souichirou saat ini?".

"...aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, Hakuren, tapi... ada satu legenda yang cukup terkenal, apa kau tahu tentang Innocence Soul?" tanya Chitose.

Begitu Hakuren menggelengkan kepala, Chitose mulai sedikit bercerita. Dikatakan Verloren memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang diberi tugas kebalikan dengan Verloren, mengatur kehidupan di Bumi, itu sebabnya namanya Tierra, segala sesuatu tentang lahirnya suatu jiwa adalah kuasa Tierra berdasarkan izin dari Raja Langit. Setelah Verloren membunuh putri Raja Langit dan disegel, Tierra meminta izin untuk menemukan reinkarnasi dari jiwa putri Raja Langit di dunia ini dengan bantuan Dewa Naga, naga terkuat di langit dan bumi. Tierra yang turun ke bumi menitipkan tubuhnya pada Dewa Naga yang bereinkarnasi sedangkan jiwanya ikut berkelana di dunia, mencari Eve. Sebelum pergi, Tierra membagi kekuatannya pada ke-7 bawahan Tierra yang nantinya dikenal sebagai 7 kebajikan besar manusia, tugas mereka adalah membantu Tierra mencari Eve dan mata malaikat yang bertugas melindungi Eve, Gabriel.

"tapi di tengah proses pemisahan diri Tierra, terdapat beberapa pecahan jiwa Tierra yang berjatuhan dan terlahir di bumi sebagai 'Innocence Soul'... jiwa yang murni, jiwa yang takkan tercemar oleh kegelapan sejahat apapun... dikatakan tubuh yang memiliki Innocence Soul ini dianggap layak sebagai wadah malaikat manapun, sehingga tak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan, mata malaikat manapun bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya...".

Kembali ke topik utama, Kikune menyinggung masalah utama "tapi bukankah secara turun temurun, Michael's Eye diwariskan dalam keturunan keluarga kerajaan Raggs dan menghilang saat perang Raggs 10 tahun yang lalu... sejak kapan Michael's Eye ditemukan dan ditanamkan pada anak angkat Miroku-sama?".

"kepala staff Black Hawk, Ayanami menemukan Michael's Eye dalam ekspedisi di Antwort... bukankah Souichirou dan ketiga temannya juga ikut dalam ekspedisi itu, kepala staff Chitose?" tanya Hakuren.

"benar, saat Ayanami ingin menyerahkan Michael's Eye kepada kemiliteran, ternyata Michael's Eye bereaksi sampai membuat seluruh ruang rapat militer panik... di tengah situasi yang kacau balau itu, melihat Michael's Eye yang terbang menuju ke arah Satsuki, Souichirou membentengi Satsuki dan saat hendak menangkap Michael's Eye ternyata mata malaikat itu malah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, begitulah ceritanya kenapa dia bisa dimasuki Michael's Eye..." ujar Chitose mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

Saat akan bersiap melakukan pendaratan di pekarangan reruntuhan kastil Raggs, tiba-tiba Raphael's Eye bereaksi. Setelah keluar di tangan Ouka, Raphael's Eye terus berkedip seolah ia mengirimkan sinyal.

Tiba-tiba radar di mesin monitor berbunyi sehingga salah satu prajurit mengabari mereka "kepala staff Chitose, ditemukan reaksi Michael's Eye dari mesin pendeteksi kita yang menangkap subjek berada di tengah hutan dekat reruntuhan istana Raggs tempat kita akan mendarat?!".

"darimana asalnya?" tanya Keith.

"itu... dari dalam tubuh naga raksasa... naga yang besar sekali, berkali lipat fyurung dewasa..." ujar prajurit itu dengan wajah pucat.

Satsuki menoleh ke arah Chitose "kak, tolong izinkan aku!?".

"baik, hati-hati..." ujar Chitose melambaikan tangan.

Sepasang sayap muncul dari punggung Satsuki yang terbang keluar melalui dek kapal bersama Setsuka yang juga memunculkan sayapnya. Di dek Labodzille, Keith mengubah sosoknya ke wujud binatang. Saat Keith melompat berlari ke bawah, Kasumi melompat ke atas Keith dan menyusul mereka berdua.

"nggak yang ini, nggak yang itu sama saja... tak ada gunanya menahan diri... para dayang, tolong jaga tuan putri" ujar Hakuren yang berangkat menggunakan hawkzille setelah mengambil basculenya.

"tunggu dulu, gelombang magnetik di hutan dekat situ terlalu kuat, hawkzille bisa langsung rusak disana..." ujar Ouka yang memegang bahu Hakuren "jika kau juga ingin kesana, sekalian saja".

"tuan putri!?" ujar Gyokuran terkejut melihat sepasang sayap keluar dari punggung Ouka yang terbang menyusul ke-4 orang(?) yang lebih dulu pergi.

"tunggu, anda... Raphael, ya?" ujar Hakuren melihat mata Ouka yang berubah warna menjadi biru, ia merasa agak risih karena harus berpegangan tangan dengan perempuan "maaf, merepotkan... tapi apa tak masalah jika kita langsung pergi begini?".

"tak masalah, si dokter wanita bernama Chitose itu pasti bisa menahan para prajurit beserta ke-3 dayangnya mengingat hutan yang akan kita masuki ini bukan hutan biasa..." ujar Raphael yang mendarat di depan hutan dan kembali ke kesadaran Ouka.

Ouka melihat telapak tangannya sambil memegangi kepalanya "Raphael? Ini dimana?".

"dari sini anda sebenarnya tinggal lurus, tapi masalahnya... jika kita terus terbang, saya khawatir kita juga akan ikut terjebak ilusi di hutan ini seperti mereka" ujar Raphael yang memperlihatkan monitor di tangannya dimana Hakuren dan Ouka malah berada di bagian paling dekat dengan naga itu sementara ke-4 teman mereka terlihat hanya berputar-putar di dekat naga yang tertidur itu.

Begitu Ouka dan Hakuren meneruskan perjalanan mereka, mereka juga melihat ilusi, tapi Raphael menenangkan mereka berdua dengan mengatakan bahwa saat ini mereka ada di dalam refleksi ingatan masa lalu. Masa lalu yang terasa indah namun begitu singkat seperti mimpi itu membuat keduanya merasakan sakitnya. Bermula di depan sebuah laboratorium, seorang uskup keluar sambil menggendong seorang anak yang tertidur dengan pulas.

"tuan Kreuz, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada tempat penelitian ini sekarang?" tanya salah satu prajurit.

"ledakkan laboratorium ini, aku dan tim pencari sudah melakukan penggeledahan ke seisi bangunan itu... hanya beberapa dokumen dan anak ini yang tersisa, kelihatannya mereka langsung kabur begitu mendengar kita tiba untuk menggeledah tempat penelitian Homunculus ini..." ujar Fair Kreuz menemui kepala bajak laut yang bekerja sama dengannya "berkat anda yang bersedia menyembunyikan kami di awak penumpang kapal Aegis, kami bisa menjalankan penangkapan ini dengan lancar...".

"tak masalah, toh kami dapat banyak uang dari kalian..." ujar Guido yang menerima sebuah kantung besar berisi emas.

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri Guido "Guido, waktunya berangkat... Magdalena sudah manggil, tuh".

"minta dia tunggu sebentar, bocah sialan" ujar Guido melirik anak yang tertidur di gendongan Kreuz "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada bocah itu?".

"akan kurawat dia..." ujar Fair Kreuz tersenyum "Guido... tolong jaga Magdalena... dan terima kasih banyak...".

Pemandangan berganti, saat Kreuz sampai di kastil Raggs, Millea yang menggendong bayinya dan Krom menghampirinya. Krom terkejut melihat anak yang digendong Kreuz "Kreuz, anak ini... kenapa dia mirip denganmu?".

"sepertinya mereka memakai teknik bayi tabung untuk membuat beberapa anak untuk mereka gunakan sebagai kelinci percobaan Homunculus... DNA anak ini sesuai denganku dan Matilda, kakak kembar dari nyonya Millea... yang berarti... Magdalena adalah ibu biologisnya dan akulah ayah biologis anak ini... sebagai uskup, aku tak bisa..." ujar Kreuz mengerutkan kening, lalu menyerahkan anak itu pada Krom "karena itulah, bisakah kalian berdua saja yang menjadi ayah dan ibu anak ini? anggap saja ini permintaanku sebagai adik, kakak...".

"kami mengerti, tuan Kreuz... tapi sebagai gantinya, tolong kau saja yang memberi nama untuk anak ini, karena biar bagaimanapun kau ayahnya..." ujar Millea yang menggendong anak itu dan tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, mulai sekarang namanya Ichirou... Willarthur Ichirou Raggs..." ujar Kreuz tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus dahi Ichirou "biar saja mereka beranggapan kalau mereka saudara kandung, sebab putri Marygold baru berusia 2 tahun dan Ichirou 2 tahun di atas tuan putri... saya rasa Ichirou takkan ingat...".

"kak Ichi?! kakak, tunggu aku!?" ujar Marygold yang mengejar Ichirou.

Ichirou yang sesekali mempercepat langkah kakinya dan ia akan berhenti sambil melihat adiknya yang kini berusia 4 tahun lebih berusaha mengejarnya dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil. Suatu hari, Magdalena berkunjung bersama Guido dan Frau ke tempat mereka.

"mereka akrab sekali, sudah seperti kakak adik kandung..." ujar Magdalena yang tertawa geli melihat keakraban Ichirou dan Maria. Frau yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka berdua bisa segera menyesuaikan diri.

"kereta api meluncur!?" ujar Frau berlari setelah menaikkan Marygold ke bahunya dimana Marygold tertawa lepas karena senang, bahkan Frau melakukannya bergantian dengan Ichirou.

Tiba-tiba Millea jatuh dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah, sehingga Magdalena menahannya "Millea?!".

Saat Frau mendekatinya, Ichirou dan Maria diamankan oleh Kreuz.

Millea sempat menyerahkan kalung liontin telur yang adalah kotak musik pada Magdalena "kak, tolong serahkan ini pada putriku... minta dia mendengarkannya setiap dia merasa sedih... agar ia bisa kembali bersemangat... kumohon... kak Matilda...".

"Millea!?" teriak Magdalena.

Ouka mengeluarkan liontin telur yang diberikan Maria padanya "ini... sama?".

"tolong simpan kalung telur itu, tuan putri..." ujar Setsuka yang bergabung bersama mereka berdua "kalung itu adalah Imperial Easter Eggs, kalung dengan liontin berbentuk cangkang telur yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam 'kejutan' seperti perhiasan dll sebagai hadiah... seharusnya, hanya anggota keluarga kerajaan Raggs yang dapat memilikinya... berbahaya jika kalung itu terlihat orang lain yang mengetahuinya...".

"tunggu, itu berarti Maria..." gumam Ouka.

"siapa mereka sebenarnya?" ujar Hakuren yang ikut bingung.

"kita hanya bisa tahu setelah kita melihat semua ini..." ujar Setsuka.

Hari itu, Frau kembali mengunjungi Marygold dan Ichirou seperti biasa dan kali ini Ichirou yang bertugas mencari mereka. Di tengah pencariannya, ia terkejut melihat pengasuh mereka terkapar dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat itu hanya satu, mencari bantuan orang dewasa.

Di tengah jalan, ia menemukan Frau terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berdarah "kak Frau?!".

"tenang saja, dik... kakakmu ini masih hidup, dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mati hanya karena luka sekecil ini..." ujar seorang gadis yang kelihatannya seusia dengan Frau, rambut pirangnya ia ikat pony tail dan mata biru safir yang tajam itu mirip dengan Frau.

"kakak siapa?".

"namaku Evelyn... biar kuobati dia, kau cari saja adikmu, Mary-chan..." ujar Evelyn mengeluarkan kotak P3K di sakunya.

Sesuai instruksi Evelyn, Ichirou mencari Marygold hingga ia menemukan ruang rahasia yang mengerikan dan melihat Vanessa membubuhkan cap budak perang di punggung Marygold. Di saat Ichirou menerobos masuk dan melempari Vanessa dengan batu, Vanessa mencengkram pisau yang ia arahkan pada Ichirou.

"kakak!?" teriak Maria yang tak sadarkan diri setelah dia melihat Ichirou ditusuk Vanessa.

Vanessa yang sadar berteriak ketakutan "apa... apa yang telah kulakukan?!".

Setelah membawa Marygold keluar, Frau yang baru sadar menemukan Ichirou dalam keadaan tak bernyawa dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Evelyn membuat Frau tak sadarkan diri dan masuk ke ruangan itu "ya ampun, ini sih parah namanya...".

"jangan nyantai begitu, Zeva... masalahnya seharusnya ini belum waktunya anak ini mati, bagaimana sekarang?" ujar seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Chitose namun lebih muda dan tak memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya.

"tak masalah, dengan 'Thread' aku bisa menyambung kembali tubuh dan jiwanya yang lepas... sayangnya pasti ini berbekas di lehernya" ujar seorang wanita berkacamata yang mirip dengan Castor.

"untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut, bisa kita tangani di Yggdrasil, tapi kita harus apakan temanmu itu, Zeva?" tanya seorang wanita lain yang mirip Labrador.

"nanti akan kuutak atik sedikit ingatannya... lebih baik kalian bertiga urus saja anak itu, Lily, Peach, Fuji..." sahut Evelyn yang entah kenapa dipanggil Zeva oleh mereka bertiga.

Di ruang singgasana, Kreuz yang baru kembali menghadap Krom "tapi masih sulit dipercaya, putri Marygold dan Ichirou...".

"Kreuz, itu bukan Marygold... aku takkan salah lihat, jadi kau cari Marygold yang asli bersama Ichirou..." ujar Krom.

"tidak perlu, yang mulia..." ujar suara seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian dokter memasuki ruangan itu, wanita itu mirip dengan Chitose bedanya tak ada bekas luka di wajahnya "nama saya Lily... maafkan kelancangan saya yang masuk seenaknya kemari, tapi ada pasien yang harus saya antar pada ayahnya... dia masih belum bisa bicara karena luka di lehernya yang cukup dalam, tapi ia memaksa kami untuk membawanya pulang...".

Evelyn masuk sambil menggendong Ichirou yang diperban lehernya. Kreuz yang melihatnya masih hidup segera menghampirinya, memeluknya sambil menangis lega. Dengan zaiphonnya, Ichirou memberitahukan apa yang dilakukan Vanessa sehingga Vanessa mengakui apa yang terjadi.

"Father, tolong selamatkan Mary-chan..." tulis Ichirou sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

"pergilah, Kreuz?! Biar kujaga putramu?!" ujar Krom menggendong Ichirou.

Kreuz kembali sambil membawa Marygold "yang mulia, tuan putri masih hidup?!".

Krom pun menghampiri mereka "Marygold!?".

Saat Krom memeriksa mereka berdua, baru diketahui jika Marygold berfungsi sebagai kotak Pandora.

Magdalena masuk bersama Evelyn ke kamar itu "situasi kritis... terpaksa kita beritahu mereka...".

Magdalena memberitahu bahwa seolah berpasangan dengan 07 Ghost, ada 7 wanita yang dipilih menjadi 07 Angel yang bekerja di bawah perintah Tierra "Edelweiss, Ross, Lily, Peach, saya sendiri Violet, serta Fuji dan Zeva... tugas kami membantu kalian, masalahnya segel anak ini hampir lepas karena nyawanya sempat hampir melayang...", Magdalena mengelus dahi Ichirou "seperti putri Marygold yang berfungsi sebagai kotak Pandora, dalam tubuh anak ini terdapat tubuh Tierra...".

"kenapa bisa begitu?" ujar Krom.

"karena anak ini reinkarnasi Dewa Naga, naga terkuat di langit dan bumi... segelnya akan terlepas jika jantungnya berhenti, setelah itu dia akan kembali ke wujud aslinya, wujud naga langit bersisik emas" ujar Magdalena yang menunjuk wanita yang mirip dengan Castor "untungnya saudariku Fuji sempat menahan lepas segelnya dengan menyambung tubuh dan jiwanya...".

"kami menyelamatkannya bukan hanya karena dia anak saudari kami tapi juga demi memenuhi takdirnya..." ujar Evelyn.

Setelah Krom menanamkan Michael's Eye pada Marygold, Kreuz memutuskan untuk menjaga kedua anak itu "biar bagaimanapun, mereka berdua keluarga saya juga, kak... mulai saat ini, selama kami melakukan perjalanan kami, mereka berdua adalah anak yatim piatu asuhan gereja saya... dan mulai sekarang nama kalian akan diganti... Willarthur Ichirou Raggs, namamu mulai sekarang adalah Souichirou... dan Marygold Maggyoliviona Raggs, namamu Maria Klein...".

Ouka dan Hakuren shock melihat apa yang terjadi saat Kreuz melarikan Souichirou dan Maria. Agas, Mark, Karan, dan bahkan Kreuz meninggal hingga akhirnya keduanya terpisah dan lagi-lagi bertemu sesuai takdir mereka.

Berganti ke saat Maria baru mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah kotak Pandora berjalan "tambah satu lagi rahasia yang tak bisa kuberitahu pada Hakuren... tapi meski kuberitahu semuanya, sepertinya reaksinya akan sama saja... ini kegeeran bukan, ya?".

" _untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari kematian begitu menakutkan, kenapa saat itu aku sadar betapa indahnya dunia ini tapi kenapa rasanya menyakitkan?"_ pikir Maria terduduk lemas di depan singgasana raja yang membeku dengan tubuh bergetar "aku tak mau mati...".

"jangan nangis sendirian... aku mencari kalian selama bertahun-tahun bukan untuk melepaskan kalian secepat ini... menantang takdir berapa kalipun, akan kulakukan itu..." ujar Frau menggendong Maria.

Maria memeluk Frau dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Frau "kak, saat Hakuren bilang padaku untuk jujur pada diriku sendiri dan tak ada yang perlu kutakutkan... untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kalau aku bebas melangkahkan kakiku kemanapun dan bebas melakukan apa yang kuinginkan dengan jujur... apa aku boleh menangis sekarang?".

"dari kecil kau memang cengeng, kan?" ujar Frau mengelus-elus kepala kepala Maria _"takkan kubiarkan adikku mati..."_.

Pemandangan berganti, Souichirou berada di sebuah taman bunga yang ada di tepi sungai dan berdiri menatap langit sore "sebenarnya salah siapa jadi begini? Aku harus kehilangan negara tempatku lahir dan kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi... aku tak bisa melakukan apapun karena aku lemah... bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong wanita yang kucintai...".

"jika kau mencari seseorang yang bisa disalahkan agar kau bisa merasa lega dari rasa sakit yang kau alami, kau salah... selama kita masih hidup, kita pasti akan mengalami pertemuan dan perpisahan, selalu ada luka yang akan kita terima jika tersakiti... bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu, jangan kau menaruh dendam pada orang lain, karena itu hanya akan menyakiti orang lain dan juga dirimu sendiri pada akhirnya..." ujar wanita berambut ungu bergelombang seperti bunga Violet dan bermata biru langit, wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Souichirou dari belakang sambil meneteskan air mata "jangan salahkan dirimu jika kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong orang yang kau sayangi, karena manusia pada dasarnya makhluk yang lemah dan penuh keterbatasan... manusia bisa menjadi kuat selama masih ada yang orang yang harus mereka lindungi... jangan hanya melihat sakitnya perpisahan karena yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita hidup... jika tak ada lagi yang mengingatmu, saat itulah kematianmu yang sesungguhnya... aku takkan memintamu melupakanku, ingatlah aku sesekali, tapi jangan terpaku pada masa lalu... jika aku terlalu menyakitkan untuk kau ingat, kau boleh melupakanku...".

Souichirou menarik lengan gadis itu dan memeluknya dengan tubuh bergetar "dari semua yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus kau... Vivian…".

"kita tak akan tahu kenapa... yang terpenting bukanlah berapa lama kau hidup, tapi bagaimana kau hidup... meski usiaku hanya tinggal 6 bulan lagi, aku sangat bahagia karena kau mau terus bersamaku, Souichirou... aku mencintaimu..." ujar Vivian tertawa dengan begitu tulus.

"aku mencintaimu, Vivian..." ujar Souichirou mencium Vivian dan mengadu dahi sambil berpelukan.

Pemandangan berganti saat Souichirou diminta mengawal Ouka _"Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, pemegang Raphael's Eye... dalam perang Raggs 10 tahun yang lalu, Maria dan tuan putri ini bertarung memakai mata malaikat... apakah dia memakai mata malaikat seperti Maria, berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri?"_.

Saat melakukan penyelidikan, Souichirou akhirnya tahu kalau Ouka dicuci otak sehingga Ouka tak mengingat apapun saat memakai Raphael's Eye dalam perang Raggs.

Saat melindungi Ouka, Souichirou teringat pada Maria _"memang benar apa yang dikatakan Homunculus itu, tapi... gadis ini tak tahu apapun, dia hanya dijadikan alat oleh kemiliteran yang brengsek... seperti Maria dan aku yang digunakan kemiliteran sebagai mesin pembunuh sejak kami kecil, gadis ini bisa terluka jika tahu yang sebenarnya, itu sebabnya aku memilih diam dan melindunginya sebagai pengawalnya..."_.

Entah kenapa, Souichirou teringat saat Maria menggandeng tangan Frau dan dirinya saat berada di Order "saat semuanya selesai... bertiga, kita pulang ke rumah... janji, ya...".

Terlintas di pikiran Souichirou, senyuman Maria yang lembut saat itu _"maafkan aku, Maria... sepertinya janjiku padamu tak bisa kutepati..."_.

" _jangan menyerah!?"_ teriak dua elemental yang keluar dari tubuh Souichirou, keduanya menampilkan sosok asli mereka yang berwujud 2 orang gadis cantik bersayap seperti malaikat. Windy berubah wujud menjadi gadis berambut lurus berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna merah yang mirip dengan Scarlet dan Undine berubah wujud menjadi sosok yang dikenal mereka, yaitu Vivian.

"bangun, bodoh!?" ujar Windy.

"Souichirou, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tetap hidup, kan? akhirmu bukan di tempat ini... ingatlah siapa dirimu sebenarnya, dan bangkitlah..." ujar Undine.

Souichirou membuka matanya, kedua matanya berubah menjadi mata naga dan tubuhnya mulai dipenuhi sisik. Saat Souichirou berubah menjadi naga emas, naga itu terbang ke pekarangan reruntuhan kastil Raggs dimana ada beberapa fyurung mengepung Maria dan Frau. Setelah para fyurung itu pergi, naga emas masuk ke tengah hutan dan tertidur. Ilusi berhenti sampai di sini, lalu Ouka melangkahkan kaki keluar hutan dimana ia, Hakuren dan Setsuka menemukan naga emas yang tertidur.

"jadi... kau Souichirou?" ujar Ouka memegang wajah naga emas yang kemudian terbangun.

Saat naga itu hendak menyerang mereka, Setsuka kembali ke wujud naga bahkan ukurannya tak kalah besar dengan naga emas. Dengan semburan es dari Setsuka, kedua kaki naga itu terkunci sehingga Satsuki yang baru tiba, menghunuskan sabitnya dan mengiris tenggorokan naga emas.

Saat naga emas itu terkapar, Satsuki mendarat di dekat Hakuren, Ouka dan Setsuka yang kini berubah ke wujud manusia "kami bilang tunggu di kapal, kan?".

Kasumi dan Keith yang akhirnya terlepas dari ilusi tiba disana.

"tunggu, apa itu?" ujar Kasumi menunjuk ke arah benda yang keluar dari leher naga emas yang ditebas Satsuki barusan.

Ouka meminta Raphael mengeluarkan sayap, sehingga Ouka terbang dan mendarat tepat di dekat benda itu. Setelah Ouka merobek jaringan kulit mati itu dengan pedang dari Raphael, Ouka menemukan tubuh manusia Souichirou. Setelah menempelkan telinga ke dada Souichirou dan mendengar suara detak jantung Souichirou, Ouka memeluk erat Souichirou sambil menangis lega. Hakuren yang pertama kali sadar kalau luka di tubuh Souichirou masih ada segera meminta Kasumi dan Satsuki mengobatinya.

"kita tak bisa mengobatinya disini... besi yang menancap di dalam tubuhnya harus kita keluarkan dulu" ujar Satsuki.

"Keith!?" ujar Kasumi.

Begitu tiba di Labodzille, Chitose bersiap melakukan operasi dengan Kasumi dan Satsuki sebagai asisten.

"apa kau sempat menghitung berapa banyak pipa besi yang ada dalam tubuhnya?" tanya Keith bersandar ke dinding.

"...tanyakan saja pada tunanganmu nanti" sahut Hakuren dengan wajah pucat "aku masih mual kalau ingat apa yang kulihat saat itu...".

"dan... kenapa tuan putri jadi nangis terus begitu?" tanya Gyokuran sementara Ohruri dan Kikune berusaha menenangkan Ouka.

"mana kami tahu... tanya sendiri pada tuan putrimu itu..." sahut Keith, ia sudah cukup pusing dengan apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini.

Begitu operasi selesai, Chitose keluar bersama Satsuki dan Kasumi.

"bagaimana kondisinya, dokter?" tanya Hakuren.

"masa kritisnya sudah lewat, meski tadi kondisinya cukup berbahaya... dia banyak kehilangan darah dan mengalami patah dan retak tulang di beberapa tempat serta beberapa kerusakan pada organ dalam yang disebabkan tusukan pipa besi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya serta benturan akibat tekanan udara dan air yang cukup kuat, apa dia sempat jatuh dari ketinggian juga?".

"iya..." angguk ke-3 dayang.

"baiklah, karena 23 potongan pipa besi di tubuhnya sudah kami keluarkan, kedua gadis kecilku ini bisa menggunakan healing zaiphon dan kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik... dia memang sempat koma, tapi sekarang kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena masa kritisnya sudah lewat, kita hanya perlu menunggu dia sadar... kalau mau jaga atau menengok, tolong dibatasi untuk 2 orang saja, ya..." ujar Chitose.

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENE…**

Author : okay, kembali lagi~ sudah pada lega?

Satsuki : dia aja belum bangun, gimana bisa lega?

Ouka : apa Souichirou akan sadar di chapter berikutnya?

Kasumi : terus perjalanan kita tetap dilanjutin, nih?

Author : satu satu nanyanya, neng... memang sengaja Souichirou kubuat tidur aja dulu, dan di chapter berikutnya dia memang bangun, kok... iya, perjalanan tetap dilanjutkan karena chapter berikutnya di kediaman klan Hausen, ada yang kenal dengan Souichirou

Maria : terus Carmine mana? Kok nggak kelihatan dari kemarin?

Ouka : siapa lagi Carmine?

Maria : itu loh, si...

Author : (menutup mulut Maria) akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya, see you next chapter~


End file.
